SOBREVIVIENDO A TI
by chikanara
Summary: Kakashi se negaba a trabajar en equipo de nueva cuenta tras haber perdido a sus compañeros Rin y Obito, ahora el Hokage le encomienda como nuevo equipo Anko Mitarashi. El problema inicia cuando kakashi comienza a sentir algo mas que compañerismo por la kunoichi, ya que un ninja no muestra sentimientos. KakaXAnkoXGenma :::: Lemon cap18
1. Un caso especial

CAPITULO 1

No la conocía muy bien solo había escuchado hablar de ella solo rumores de los aldeanos y sinceramente no le interesaba conocerla, ¿qué más daba? La gente le daba importancia solo porque había sido discípula de Orochimaru uno de los enemigos más fuertes de konoha, eso era lo único que rodeaba a aquella chica ¿por qué razón le interesaría conocerla?

La gente común le presta atención a chismes inútiles que de algún modo le dan un ligero cambio a su monótona vida, en cambio él, cada segundo de su corta vida era puesta en juego en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara. Y no lo pensaba con orgullo pero el miedo y la angustia la había dejado atrás hace años, tanto que no recordaba con exactitud cuando había sido ese ultimo día en el que se sintió un aldeano común sin preocupaciones, "normal".

Una persona que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos que siente miedo, frustración, alegría, amor. Lo peor de todo es que cuando se siente preparado para empezar de nuevo para realizar un cambio en su vida todo se viene abajo, frente a él en su cara.

Y la lista era interminable primero su Madre y su padre, sus amigos, Obito , su Sensei y el último y más doloroso Rin la chica que le fue encomendada por su mejor amigo porque eso era su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo haya querido admitir, la única mujer de la que él se había auto declarado enamorado, justo cuando había decidido superar la muerte, el sacrificio de su amigo y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de ella todo en su propia cara se había esfumado a pesar de ser un Jounin a tan corta edad uno de los mejores jamás pudo defender a los suyos. Al parecer cualquier persona que se le acercaba terminaría mal.

-una maldición- pensó en voz alta el joven de pelo platinado quien aun continuaba caminando entre las calles de konoha perdido en sus pensamientos.

Valla que era complicado para un joven de 16 encontrarse en el libro bingo a tan corta edad, tal vez su mala suerte radicaba en aquel libro. Pero cualquiera que fuese la respuesta a su desgracia esa chica la que fue subordinada de orochimaru, debería de estar agradecida por el simple hecho de haber sido descartada por él para la formación de un nuevo equipo.

Desde hace 2 años con la muerte de Rin el trabaja solo, no importa que esas reglas ninjas giren en el compañerismo de ahora en adelante ningún equipo más estará a su cargo, Tenzou y Yugao habían corrido con algo de suerte ¿pero quién le aseguraría que las cosas iban a seguir así? lo mejor era ignorar a esa tal Anko.

…

-no te preocupes Anko, son cuestiones personales de kakashi-dijo aquel hombre de edad avanzada, mientras hojeaba rápidamente una serie de hojas revueltas en su escritorio, tal vez algo había perdido.

Pero Anko no atinaba hacer comentario algún prefería estar callada, bueno después de todo no era el único ninja de esta aldea que se había negado a trabajar con ella ¿no? Según el hokage, ya era tiempo de que se volviese a incorporar a las misiones de la aldea de la hoja como todos los demás ninjas ella ya había cumplido con su castigo, mejor dicho sus "actividades diseñadas para restablecerla a la vida cotidiana de konoha", eso era lo que decía el hokage, pero para ella no eran más que un castigo, y merecido a decir verdad por su acciones pasadas.

De eso ya había pasado 1 año, año de un entrenamiento agotador y de sacrificio tenía que ganarse la confianza del pueblo, de sus compañeros, de amigos ni hablar ellos ya la habían olvidado solo Kurenai seguía a su lado tenía que empezar de nuevo. Y se supone que ese gran día había llegado el día en que sería reasignada a sus labores como cualquier ninja pero al parecer ni los aldeanos ni sus propios compañeros habían olvidado aquel detalle con Orochimaru, y valla detalle, no los culpaba pero en verdad necesita reivindicarse necesitaba volver a vivir.

-Anko…Anko, tienes que ser perseverante-por fin la chica lo había escuchado-las cosas no se resolverán así de fácil, digamos que kakashi es un caso especial.

-¿_especial, más que yo_?- pensó la kunoichi-¿especial, a que se refiere?

-solo digamos que, cada quien tiene un oscuro pasado, todos lo tenemos, ¿no es así Anko?-

-_En el pasado_- repitió en su mente esas palabras, eso era cierto, el terrible error que había cometido al marcharse de la aldea al lado de Orochimaru, ya había quedado atrás, era parte de su oscuro pasado.

-por eso te pido, que no juzgues mal a kakashi- el hokage la saco de sus pensamientos.

Y a pesar de la curiosidad que le había despertado el hokage por aquella breve plática acerca de ese muchacho, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocerla no se atrevió a indagar más acerca de él, no lo creyó oportuno; así que asintió con la cabeza en modo de entendimiento hacia el Hokage y no solo hacia el hombre más fuerte de la aldea de la hoja sino también hacia aquel joven.


	2. El nuevo comienzo

CAPITULO 2

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de aquella charla con el Hogake, y ella aun seguía sin compañeros, sin equipo.

-valla problema- dijo en voz alta la chica mientras salía de su pequeño pero cómodo departamento cerró la puerta y le echó llave, misma que guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Por lo regular así vestía, pantalón corto negro y alguna blusa delgada de cualquier color y odiaba ese estorboso uniforme color verde con el que se identificaban lo jounins de la aldea.

Pero a ella le gustaba vestir de manera sencilla además, como kunoichi no era muy seguro vestir de manera digamos "coqueta" porque le podría acarrear problemas en las misiones. De hecho ya había tenido varios encuentros desafortunados con algunos hombres que ignorando de su profesión se habían atrevido a tocarla, pero ella se ocupo de aquellos hombres rápidamente aun los podía recordar pidiendo perdón.

Pero ese era solo otra de las dificultades de trabajar sola eso implicaba viajar sin compañía nadie le podría apoyar en los momentos difíciles por los que cualquier ninja se ha llegado a topar, pero afortunadamente hasta ahora se las había podido arreglar sola.

Siguió caminando, hasta detenerse frente a un poste de luz, un letrero:

"_A todos los jounins activos de la aldea de la hoja que quieren ascender a rango elite, se les recuerda que este viernes es la fecha límite para la entrega de su papelería en la oficina del jounin a cargo. Entregada la papelería se les dará la fecha y hora para su examen final"._

-rayos lo había olvidado- se acercaba la fecha y ella aun no había reunido la papelería- la buscare de una vez por todas.

Se regreso rápidamente a su departamento, para empezar a revolver todos los cajones de su recamara.

…

-bien Kakashi es todo, recuerda que el próximo jueves presentaras tu examen teórico aprobando este se te dará la fecha para los combates.

-entendido- contestó y se retiro del lugar.

Para él eso era pan comido pues no solo era poseedor de la capacidad física sino también y en gran medida de la capacidad intelectual, en conclusión era el más capacitado para aprobar tanto el examen teórico como el examen práctico a pesar de su corta edad. Solo tres novatos se habían atrevido a llenar la solicitud para poder ser merecedores del rango elite, claro después de haber obtenido todos los requisitos necesarios solo unos cuantos jóvenes podrán presentar ese examen…tres jóvenes de toda una aldea.

Pero de todos ellos ninguno le había llamado la atención como contrincantes algunos presentaban modos de pelea totalmente nuevos para él pero nada difícil de superar, es decir todos tienen o deben de tener un punto débil y debido a su gran capacidad de análisis era fácil deducir las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno de sus adversarios.

Solo había que esperar hasta el jueves de esa misma semana para presentar el examen teórico después vendría el examen práctico, pero en sí muchos Jounins ya sabían en qué consiste dicho examen puesto que no era su primera aplicación de este, para algunos incluso era la cuarta ocasión que presentarían.

Pero ¿cuál era la razón de que aprobar el examen fuese toda una odisea, la posible razón o la más cercana para la mayoría de los jounins era, el combate. Pero para otros shinobis eso no significaba nada ya que el examen Chunin consistía en lo mismo un combate sin reglas, pelea en la que te enfrentabas a cualquier ninja proveniente de distintas aldeas.

Pero viéndolo detalladamente si existían algunas reglas no explicitas y que de algún modo originaban cierto control dentro de los combates del examen chunin. La más trascendente en este caso, era que durante el examen Chunin podían participar cualquier ninja de las distintas aldeas ocultas y gracias a esto había variedad con respecto a los modos y técnicas de pelea, es decir existían notables ventajas y desventajas dentro de la arena una especie de equilibrio.

En cambio en el examen para ascender a rango elite solo se permitían ninjas criados en dicha aldea es decir en la aldea de la hoja, por lo que parte de las enseñanzas que cada jounin poseía, era equiparable al de su contrincante.

Otro punto importante era que dentro del examen Chunin, tenían la orientación de un tutor, un entrenador, el jounin encargado de que el desempeño como ninja sea el correcto, tenían dirección y apoyo de su equipo. Ahora para convertirse en Jonunis elite cada ninja había entrenado con su propios medios, aunado a que algunos se dedicaron a entrenar por varios años a diferencia de otros ninjas, marcando un enorme desequilibrio, si de capacidad o habilidad se habla.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333

Los días habían transcurrido, hasta llegar al día marcado en el calendario como el día que se aplicaría aquel examen teórico. Al llegar con notable nerviosismo la peliazul, pudo percatarse como habían sido distribuidos los Jounins a los distintos salones, quedando como máximo 6 personas por grupo. ¿Cómo se percato la kunoichi de este detalle?, gracias a su impuntualidad, y la verdad es que se había esforzado tanto en estudiar, que se quedo dormida sobre el escritorio y no despertó hasta que sintió los rayos del sol tocar su blanca piel.

Pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, tenía que demostrar cuanto había aprendido, todo este tiempo además de lo estudiado anoche.

Ella no acostumbraba a estudiar pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, pues los rumores de que el examen era de lo más difícil y que más de la mitad de los jounin que lo presentaban se quedaban en el camino, esto la hizo flaquear y decidió tragarse su orgullo para poder abrir aquellos pesados libros.

Siguió caminando por todo el pasillo, hasta toparse con el salón _"B", _ese era el que venía escrito en su papel de inscripción. Entro y se sentó en el primer pupitre que vio a la vista, echando una rápida mirada a sus compañeros de grupo, se percato de que estos le doblaban la edad personas mucho mayores que ella, pero al parecer los ninjas ni siquiera la habían notado estaban más preocupados por aprobar el examen que en poner atención a la novata que acababa de entrar.

Visto el panorama Anko decidió contestar el dichoso examen que se encontraba listo en su pupitre. Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y después de haberle sido literalmente arrebatado su examen, Anko tomo sus pertenencias y se retiro a casa esperando que los resultados fueran publicados rápidamente así su agonía terminaría pronto.

Nada la haría más feliz que convertirse en jounin elite era muy joven para ser jounin, de hecho estaba por cumplir el año con ese rango. Nada la haría sentir más orgullosa así le demostraría a todos los aldeanos su capacidad tal vez así aprenderían a respetarle, a verla como una kunoichi de importancia para la aldea se ganaría la confianza y la aprobación de la gente.

Y no permitiría que nadie se atraviese en su camino era su oportunidad de brillar, y no la desaprovecharía por nada en el mundo.


	3. Hoy es un buen día

Hola aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, hoy por la noche subo el capitulo 4

Gracias por sus comentarios a Ookami Railgun Assault

y Hina-hatake. Y como lo dijo Hina... esta historia actualmente esta publicada en otro foro con el mismo nombre pero un poco mas avanzada, por eso mismo estare subiendo capitulos de dos en dos, ya que al estar corrigiendo Horrores de ortografia estoy haciendo los capitulos un poco mas cortos.

Pero gracias por estar al pendiente y hina-hatake por seguirme =)

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Ese tumulto en el pasillo principal no era normal, _-¿A que se debe tanto alboroto?-_ pregunto para sí misma la kunoichi, y enseguida su cerebro le dio la respuesta: _"los resultados del examen". _Rápidamente la ninja se acerco hasta aquella pared y abriéndose paso entre aquel tumulto se posiciono justo enfrente de la hoja amarilla.

Efectivamente eran los resultados del examen que hace unos cuantos días había presentado rápidamente, casi instintivamente su vista se abocó a buscar los apellidos con la letra "M" cuando sus ojos localizaron los apellidos que iniciaban con dicha letra empezó con la tortuosa búsqueda de su apellido.

Su dedo se deslizaba sobre la lista hasta detenerse a mediación de la hoja -"_Mitarashi Anko": 78_- decía la hoja.

¡Había aprobado el examen, lo había logrado!

No se sentía orgullosa por esa calificación pero había aprobado el examen, seguramente si esa vieja gorda no le hubiese quitado su examen ese día su calificación hubiese mejorado infinitamente. Pasado el susto decidió husmear en la lista para ver quien mas había aprobado el examen.

Ningún conocido…hasta que un apellido se le hizo familiar ¿Pero quién…?

-¡Claro…Hatake kakashi!, ese sangrón paso con 96, todo un genio –dijo en voz alta Anko con una pequeña gota de ironía en su paladar. Sin percatarse que un joven de platinados cabellos estaba justo atrás de ella.

-Si…de hecho "sangrón" es mi segundo apellido…-Al oír aquella voz, Anko no hizo más que cerrar los ojos para tratar de salir de aquella bochornosa situación.  
-"_yo y mi bocota"- _pensó.

-pero si me dan a escoger entre ser un "sangrón"- dijo kakashi haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-…y ser la nota más baja del examen me quedo con el sobrenombre.

-¿Así?, ¡pues inclúyele a tu lista de sobrenombres estúpido y arrogante! –fue lo único que atino a contestarle a kakashi, para después retirarse del lugar si ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Pero extrañamente el chico no se abalanzo sobre ella para que retirara lo dicho, después de todo ella lo había ofendido en primera instancia.

_-"valla chico raro"_

Tal había sido la magnitud de su vergüenza que olvido acercarse a la ventanilla de aclaraciones para preguntar cuando había sido programado su combate. Así que decidió sentarse en una de las bancas situadas en las afueras de la oficina de hokage para hacer tiempo, tal vez así el Hatake se habría retirado del lugar, seria demasiado bochornoso volver a encontrarse con él. "Nunca en mi vida quiero volver a verlo"

Pasados diez minutos regreso al lugar de aquel vergonzoso encuentro, con suma cautela asomo la mitad de su cuerpo hacia aquel pasillo observo unos cuentos segundos hasta que decidió caminar hacia la ventanilla, ya que ningún peliplateado se encontraba en la zona. Después de agradecer a los cielos en secreto, toco la ventanilla.

Una joven mujer le dio los buenos días para después preguntarle su nombre dado este le entrego una hoja, en la que había anotado una fecha. Anko se retiro dando las gracias y camino rumbo a la salida, mientras abría el papel.

_-"Próximo jueves 30 de noviembre"- _leyó Anko-…otro jueves.

Pero solo decía eso no había más información que torpe había sido, debió haberle preguntado a la señorita si sabia quien sería su contrincante.

…

-Debí haber preguntado- volvió a repetir Anko.

-ya lo dijiste y te vuelvo a repetir, hasta donde sé esa información no te la darán lo sabrás al momento del combate- contestó con pesar kurenai.

Kurenai era su única amiga la única persona que nunca había dejado de confiar en ella, su apoyo incondicional.

-tranquilízate, ya verás como la semana se va a ir rápido.

…**  
**

Y así fue, para cuando la joven de cabello purpura reaccionó, el día había llegado, increíblemente se encontraba de buen humor y no estaba nerviosa pintaba ser un buen día y que mejor señal que en toda la semana no había visto al molesto de kakashi.

-será un buen día-dijo tratando de convencerse-…nada lo arruinara, yo venceré, estoy segura.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos llego hasta la arena en la que debía presentarse, era la misma en donde se realizaban el examen chunin a excepción de que la puerta estaba cerrada a los aldeanos solo compañeros ninjas podían presenciar la batalla.

La chica entro por una puerta lateral de madera y siguió el largo túnel hasta encontrarse en una pequeña habitación sin ninguntipo de amueblado, solo se encontraban los demás combatientes en espera de ser llamados.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y con ello la cantidad de ninjas, estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando por fin escuchó por un altavoz su nombre.

-"_fuera nervios, recuerda hoy es un buen día, hoy es un buen día_…"-se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente.

Se plantó en medio de la arena en espera de la llegada de su contrincante, aun con aquellas palabras en su cabeza.

Hasta que escucho de nueva cuenta el sonar del altavoz.

_-Hatake Kakashi-_

_-_hoy es un…buen…-la mente de Anko había quedado completamente en blanco.

* * *

Espero y hay sido de su agrado el capitulo... ¿comentarios?


	4. El mejor equipo de Konoha

Capitulo4

Se plantó en medio de la arena en espera de la llegada de su contrincante aun con aquellas palabras en su cabeza hasta que escucho de nueva cuenta el sonar del altavoz.

_-"Hatake Kakashi"_

_-_hoy es un…buen…-la mente de Anko había quedado completamente en blanco.

-"no puede ser cierto"-murmuraba para sí la chica

Mientras que el platinado solo la observaba sin expresión alguna.

-¿listos?- preguntó el jounin a cargo del examen, quien al parecer se había impacientado ante la falta de reacción de ambos adolescentes.

Apenas Anko pudo tartamudear un "si", cuando kakashi ya no se estaba frente a ella había desaparecido, o al menos eso quería hacerle creer.

El sol estaba a su máximo esplendor el clima estaba seco, por lo que el polvo ya se había mezclado con el aire. Por un momento una ventisca le obligo a cerrar los ojos, tratando de evadir el polvo la Mitarashi se cubrió el rostro con su ante brazo derecho. Fue entonces cuando inesperadamente sintió un dolor agudo en uno de sus costados, la había golpeado, no pudo sostenerse y cayó al piso con su rostro compungido por el dolor. Retirándose el cabello de su rostro pudo ver de pie frente a ella a su contrincante.

Que torpe había sido, se dejo llevar para olvidar que precisamente en ese momento el era su contrincante a vencer, la oportunidad para demostrarle a todo un pueblo cuanto había mejorado y como derrotaría a quien ellos consideraban como un ninja prodigio de la aldea de la hoja.

Tenía que concentrarse con ese ataque Kakashi le había demostrado que no le daría tiempo de reponerse, que no tendría ningún tipo de contemplación hacia ella.

-tramposo…-dijo con dolor Anko mientras se ponía de pie para sacudir sus ropas, aunque ciertamente lo que más le dolía era el orgullo.

-él pregunto ¿listos? y tu contestaste "si"-dijo Kakashi señalando al jounin que los observaba atento.

-"Pobre niña"-se burlo kakashi en secreto, era mejor que se diera por vencida de una vez, no significaba que no le agradara la chica de hecho desde su perspectiva la veía atractiva…un poco, pero de ahí a que le dejara derrotarlo cuando otros ninjas más experimentados no lo habían logrado era otra cosa muy distinta.

Mientras los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, Kakashi pudo ver como la kunoichi se había puesto en posición de ataque, estaba lista para ser su oponente.

Así que el primer ataque de la joven fue lanzar una serie de shurikens que obviamente el peliplateado esquivó, pero el objetivo real de Anko era causarle una distracción, quería que el centrara su atención en esquivar aquellas armas en vez de ella.

Aprovechando la situación la kunoichi dio un enorme salto y con kunai en mano se dejo caer sobre el ninja quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Rápidamente Anko posicionó el kunai en el cuello de su contrincante, mientras que con su peso sobre Kakashi impedía que este se levantara.

-perdiste, Kakashi-dijo Anko con agitación.

-eso crees tú, lo que pasa es que no te he querido quitar de mí, me agrada tu forma de… atacar-

Ante este comentario lleno sarcasmo Anko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que bajaba su mirada pudo darse cuenta que su posición era un tanto atrevida por llamarla de alguna manera, ya que se encontraba sentada sobre las caderas del ninja, por un segundo la idea le pareció excitante pues el chico era de buen ver…solo un poco.

Ella regreso su mirada hacia el rostro de kakashi y pudo ver como detrás de la máscara este sonreía.

-"¡es un maldito engreído!"-pensó furiosa, para caer en cuenta que aunque pareciese una situación comprometedora, ella en realidad estaba en un arena con jounins observando sus movimientos y en medio de una pelea, tenía que dejar su hormonas por un lado si en verdad quería resultar victoriosa.

Aprovechando la distracción de la kunoichi Kakashi logro zafarse del agarre al que era sometido en esos instantes, y se encargó de mandar muy lejos de si aquel kunai con el que fue amenazado, aunque indudablemente se estaba divirtiendo con la chica, la pelea se extendió más de lo que él había planeado la kunoichi estaba mostrando cierta resistencia.

##################################################################

En la oficina a del hokage se encontraban dos ancianos debatiendo con el mismo Hokage acerca de la situación de cierta pelimorada.

-No, no es conveniente forzar las situaciones él se negó y no creo que se obtenga algún beneficio con esto.

-Pero él no puede seguir así, y mucho menos ella.

-El tiene razón, se supone que Anko debió de haber sido incorporada a sus actividades como ninja desde hace tiempo si sigues solapando cada negación de Kakashi estarás atrasando en gran medida la reincorporación de la joven a la aldea- dijo la única anciana presente en un intento por convencer al hokage.

-Sabemos que le tienes cierto aprecio a Kakashi, pero…

-No se trata de eso…-interrumpió el Sarutobi, y después de pensar un poco continúo hablando- no acostumbro a formar equipos de trabajo gracias a situaciones no previstas, cada equipo que he formado a través de los años se distingue por tener cierta afinidad en sus técnicas o modos de combate.

-¿Entonces no les ve un buen futuro como compañeros?

…

Debía de admitirlo la pelea se estaba volviendo cansada, y después de varios golpes la chica se negaba a rendirse, eso era algo digno de admirar pero tenía que poner un alto a aquella situación si es que no quería que todo se saliese de control.

"-tranquila Anko tu puedes, esta es tu oportunidad…no puedes desaprovecharla, tu puedes"-Trataba de animarse la Mitarashi aunque ella misma podía notar cierta desventaja que tenia ante el peliplateado, pero rendirse no era opción para ella, no ahora.

-valla no está mal para un niña como tu...-ese era el plan provocarla lo mejor posible, era una kunoihi que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y gracias a esto no pensaba de acuerdo a la situación en la que se encontraba, eso lo pudo deducir Kakashi fácilmente ya que hasta ahora la chica había correspondido a cada una de sus provocaciones.

-"¡ese maldito Kakashi me las va a pagar!"- pensó Anko antes de abalanzarse en contra del Jounin, sin percatarse de que este ya la esperaba con un especie de rayo azul que le rodeaba gran parte de su mano.

…

Con ambas manos apoyadas en su mentón y de forma pensativa el hokage escuchaba a los conejeros en su escritorio.

-…después de todo usted es el que toma las decisiones.-finalizo el hombre que se mantenía en pie frente al hombre más fuerte de la aldea de konoha.

-Como ustedes lo dijeron kakashi es un ninja al que le tengo gran estima por situaciones que ustedes mismos ya conocen, sé que es un ninja de confianza y de indudable lealtad, a su corta edad ha estado a cargo de escuadrones ANBU su preparación es de lo más destacable-

-¿entonces que le detiene?

-…las situaciones de ambos, pero confiado en que ellos tendrán la perseverancia y la madurez suficiente como para desempeñarse como los buenos ninjas que son no me queda otra opción más que asignarlos como equipo…por lo menos a modo de prueba.

.

.

.

Sintió por un momento como su corazón se paralizaba de un solo golpe tras un extraño sonido ensordecedor, después, todo se había vuelto color negro, ella Anko Mitarashi había perdido ante el despreciable Kakashi Hatake.


	5. Hatake Kakashi: El bobo ninja elite

CAPITULO 5

Poco a poco una luz comenzó a desvanecer la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, sus ojos semi abiertos trataban de identificar el lugar hasta que llego a un conclusión: "blanco deslumbrante, sabanas ásperas, asqueroso y concentrado olor a alcohol, medicamentos…_hospital de Konoha". _Sí Anko odiaba los hospitales uno de esos lugares, que al igual que en una biblioteca estaba obligada a guardar silencio, cosa que se le dificultaba enormemente a la kunoichi.

En días de pleno verano era muy común ver a los niños correr y jugar por las calles escuchar sus risas, situación que en ocasiones le causaba desesperación a la chica -_¿porqué tanto escándalo?- _siempre se preguntaba eso y un par de ocasiones en un lapsus de desesperación se asomo por la ventana de su departamento para gritar a los pequeños que buscaran otro lugar para jugar. Pero esta vez era distinto, cuanto no daría por estar en el lugar de aquellos niños, regresar a ese pasado a esa vida tan sencilla y despreocupada, en vez de estar en una cama quieta sin hacer nada.

Ella no quería pensar no quería recordar, y valla que era difícil, pero prefería mantener su mente en blanco no quería volver a encontrarse en aquella pelea con el Hatake, no quería recordar las miradas de lastima y de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros tal vez era mejor así, esquivar el dolor. Su vista solo estaba dirigida hacia el bailoteo de las cortinas blancas de la ventana en aquella insípida habitación desde el punto de vista de Anko le hacía falta algo de color violeta o morado, cualquier color hubiese estado mejor que el blanco, ¡esa habitación necesitaba algo de vida!

Pronto el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente en la chica, necesitaba descansar después se ocuparía de martirizarse así misma por el hecho de no haber aprobado ese estúpido examen, y de paso maldecir al engreído de Kakashi que seguramente después de haber ganado ese combate su ego debió haber aumentado aun más.

Poco a poco el sueño la venció sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados, solo la tranquilidad y el ligero aire que se colaba por la ventana. Podía escuchar lejanamente el canto de algunos pájaros que le ayudaban a profundizar su sueño; pero de pronto estos callaron y aquél fresco aire que entraba por la ventana se detuvo. En ese instante la kunoichi tomo un kunai que se encontraba al lado del buro de su cama y lo lanzó tratando de herir a la persona que estuviese en el marco de la ventana, no era de dudarse que trataran de atacar a un ninja convaleciente en un hospital.

Anko terminó de abrir sus ojos para ver si había logrado herir a aquella persona pero para su sorpresa este había esquivado con facilidad su ataque con solo inclinar su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, pero más sorpresa le causo el hecho de que esa persona fuese precisamente el egocéntrico de Hatake Kakashi.

-¡hola…! –saludó Kakashi con su mano en alto mientras dejaba ver su sonrisa por detrás de la máscara.

-que haces aquí…lárgate –Anko se giro molesta viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación dándole la espalda al chico.

-Anko…no quiero que haya resentimientos entre nosotros –Kakashi se bajo del marco de la ventana para postrarse frente a la cama –solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas, y además ofrecerte una disculpa –dijo después de un largo suspiro.

Al escuchar estas palabras Anko se giro de nueva cuenta para ver de frente al Hatake y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en su mejillas…sí de nueva cuenta. Y por alguna razón comenzó a peinar un mechón de su cabello largo con los dedos, hasta que una risa llamo su atención y la hiso detenerse.

-¡en verdad… ¿en verdad pensaste que hablaba en serio?! –se burlo kakashi mientras miraba con incredulidad a la chica de la cama, le gustaba verla enojada.

Anko apretó con todas sus fuerzas la sabana que la cubría hasta su estomago, ahora no sabía si el color de su cara se había tornado rojo por la vergüenza que le causaba encontrarse frente del chico, o por el coraje y el enojo que sintió al oír ese comentario de la boca de Kakashi.

-_¡Suficiente! –_Pensó furiosa Anko, para después gritarle al peliplateado– ¡¿viniste a burlarte de mí? ya lo lograste ahora lárgate! –hasta el más sordo de aquél hospital pudo haber escuchado el grito de la chica, quien le aventó una de las almohadas que se encontraban en la cama.

-¡Oye!, primero un kunai y después una almohada, así nunca nos llevaremos bien... –la reprendió el Hatake sin dejar por un lado ese sarcasmo tan característico en él.

-¡pero la próxima vez te juro que no voy fallar e ira directo a tu garganta! –Esas palabras ocasionaron que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven quien al ver la actitud tan segura y amenazadora con la que le hablo creyó en sus palabras –además yo no tengo porqué llevarme bien contigo –finalizo la chica mientras cruzaba su brazos.

-Eso crees tú… -dijo Kakashi sentándose al borde de la cama, para estar más cerca de Anko.

-¿De qué hablas, bobo?

-¿tengo que volver a repetírtelo? –dijo Kakashi irritado por el ultimo insulto.

-si bobo, vuelve a repetírmelo ¡y quítate de mi cama!

-¡bien! –Dijo Kakashi alzando ambas manos al momento de levantarse de la cama de la chica y regresar a su lugar anterior–tratare de explicártelo nuevamente, para ver si ahora lo entiendes –ante este comentario Anko lo miro de manera amenazadora –tendremos que comenzar a llevarnos bien, porque el señor Hokage nos asigno como compañeros.

-¡que, no creerá que yo…!-

-lo siento Anko, ni tu ni yo tenemos modo de escape así será por algunos meses hasta que el Hokage piense lo contrario –interrumpió Kakashi –Ha y otra cosa, tendrás que comenzar a respetarme… porque ahora soy un ninja elite.

-_"No puede ponerse mejor este día" _–pensó con amargura Anko


	6. Misión 1

Hola ! gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia

y gracias sobre todo a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de seguir leyendo mi fic

espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado!

* * *

CAPITULO 6

-lo siento Anko, ni tu ni yo tenemos modo de escape así será por algunos meses hasta que el Hokage piense lo contrario –interrumpió Kakashi –Ha y otra cosa, tendrás que comenzar a respetarme… porque ahora soy un ninja elite.

-_"No puede ponerse mejor este día" _–pensó con amargura Anko

-La misión está programada para el día de mañana, así que te veré a las cinco en punto en la salida principal de la aldea…

-¿mañana? Se supone que estoy indispuesta, lo siento no podre acompañarte a esa misión –interrumpió al peliplateado para hacerle notar el estado de salud en el que se encontraba.

-pero el doctor dijo que esta misma tarde podrás salir del hospital -dijo el chico con ambos brazos cruzados.

-¡te atreviste a preguntarle a mi doctor…!

-vamos, Anko tu estado no es tan grave –concluyó Kakashi tratando de evidenciar el mal pretexto de la chica –pero si no quieres ir, ya veré que le digo al Hokage.

-¡espera! –dijo Anko al ver como Kakashi se aproximaba hacia la ventana para retirarse y después de pensar un poco dijo –sabes que es mi obligación acompañarte

-lo sé, entonces te veo mañana a las cinco en punto.

-¡Y quien dijo que tu serias el líder de la misión eh?! –quiso iniciar la pelea Anko.

-¿Quién es el ninja élite aquí?

-ya cállate, deja de reprochármelo en la cara ¿quieres? –Contestó Anko

-Además fui yo el que recibió las instrucciones para el cumplimiento de la misión ¿no crees?

-Esta vez ganaste tú, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien gane –sentenció Anko para después ver salir al peliplateado por la ventana

…

Esa misma tarde el Jounin se encontraba pensativo sobre una banca cercas de una plaza -oh, lo siento Azuma, no te había escuchado –contesto al ver a su compañero parado justo frente a él.

-pero yo si escuché que fuiste elevado de rango, felicidades amigo –dijo el moreno para darse cuenta que Kakashi no le prestaba atención – ¿en qué piensas?

-Es…será largo, mejor siéntate –lo invitó el Hatake dando una palmada a la banca de concreto en la que se encontraba sentado –dime Asuma –continúo Kakashi –Yo se que tú has estado en distintas misiones con distintos compañeros al igual que yo y quería preguntarte si alguna vez ¿No has tenido expectativas no muy positivas para, como te explico… para con tu trabajo en equipo?

-lo que me quieres decir es que ¿no te llevas bien con tu nueva compañera?

-espera… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo nueva compañera? –pregunto Kakashi

-¿Y tu como crees que me entere?

-De todos modos, tu padre no tiene porque andar divulgando los asuntos personales de los ninjas a su servicio, podría lastimar sus sentimientos.

-digamos que tengo influencias, Anko se llama ¿verdad?

-sí –confirmo el peliplateado en voz baja

-pero vamos Kakashi, no hay nada que tu el ninja copia no pueda superar –dijo Asuma dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-tan grave es ¿cierto?

-Estas sobreactuando, tranquilo ya verás que conforme la vayas conociendo tu forma de verla irá cambiando y serán muy buenos amigos –contesto Asuma

-¿en verdad crees eso? –Pregunto Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

-En verdad, hasta que un buen día se harán novios y tu le propondrás matrimonio, tendrán tres hijos y serán felices por siempre –dijo Asuma conteniendo la risa.

-sí como tu digas–En verdad odiaba esos días cuando Asuma trataba de cambiarle su estado de ánimo a la mala.

…

-No se preocupe señorita, con el medicamento el dolor desaparecerá poco a poco

-Gracias doctor –Anko tomo la pequeña bolsa que le había dado el médico del hospital de konoha y se retiro del lugar.

Su mente se encontraba saturada por todo lo que había pasado a mediodía con Kakashi, su nuevo compañero, aun no podía creer como es que el Hokage había tomado tan precipitada decisión. Rápidamente llego a su departamento pero antes de abrir escuchó una voz conocida que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la cerca.

-Anko ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Kurenai gracias, el doctor me dijo que con estas pastillas el dolor desaparecerá –contesto Anko mientras le mostraba la bolsa de color café.

-No me refería a eso, me refiero a… tu sabes lo del combate de hoy, siento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de irte a ver en el hospital acabo de llegar de una misión.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Y con respecto a eso no quiero recordarlo…pero sabes, no me daré por vencida volveré a intentarlo tenlo por seguro –dijo Anko sacando ánimos de quién sabe dónde, no quería que Kurenai se preocupara por ella siempre se tomaba muy en serio sus problemas –en fin Kurenai me gustaría seguir platicando contigo pero mañana saldré a una misión y quisiera descansar un poco.

-oh claro no te preocupes ¿Con quién iras, o iras sola? ¿Aun no te han asignado a un equipo cierto?

-En realidad iré muy bien acompañada –dijo Anko mientras recordaba el rostro de Kakashi, o al menos la parte visible de su rostro.

-bien, me alegro descansa entonces –Kurenai ya no quiso hacer más preguntas, prefirió que su amiga se fuese a descansar para que estuviese lista para mañana.

-Gracias Kurenai te veo después –dicho esto Anko se introdujo a su departamento, cerró la puerta y subió directamente a su alcoba para dejarse caer sobre la cama, hoy no cenaría, lo único que quería era dormir.

La mañana de aquel día fue totalmente trivial, se levanto y desayuno un pan tostado con mermelada, hizo algunas cosas del hogar y al terminar decidió darse un buen baño. Pronto se acercaría la hora de su partida y todavía le faltaba preparar sus cosas para la misión, además también tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para podre asimilar el tener que compartir todo un día con o dos con Kakashi, vaya que ella si era una chica con suerte.

Pronto salió de la regadera, se alisto y enseguida bajo a la cocina para preparar un poco de sopa. Mientras esta hervía en la estufa, comenzó a poner en su mochila lo indispensable para su misión.

…

Faltaba poco para su partida y aun se encontraba frente a la tumba de su compañero y amigo. Antes de salir a alguna misión tenía la costumbre de ir a visitarlo se sentía incompleto si no lo hacía, pero ya tenía que irse esta vez no llegaría tarde la verdad entre más rápido comenzara la misión más pronto acabaría además no quería tener problemas con Anko, no soportaría más de dos días con ella discutiendo, aunque calculaba que fuesen dos días solamente.

Para cuando reacciono ya se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, y recargado en el portón decidió esperar a su compañera aun era temprano. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Kakashi vislumbró a la Mitarashi, quien caminaba de modo seguro hacia él.

-por lo visto, tu también quieres terminar esto rápido ¿no? –dijo Anko

-Algo así, ser mejor que nos vayamos, en el camino te digo en qué consiste la misión.

-Está bien.

En pocas palabras la misión no era la gran cosa consistía en entregar en perfecto estado, una serie de documentos firmados por el Hokage a la aldea de la lluvia, al ser pergaminos altamente secretos debían de ser resguardados por ninjas de confianza, aunque ni el mismo sabia el contenido de dichos pergaminos.

Ambos ninjas se encontraban deslizándose entre las ramas de los arboles no habían dicho ni una sola palabra después de la explicación de Kakashi en la que Anko simplemente había permanecido atenta a las indicaciones, pero el silencio ya se estaba volviendo incomodo.

- ¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra en dos días? Es un poco infantil ¿No crees?

-no. –Contesto Anko

Valla que la chica tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Poco a poco el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, era muy tarde para seguir con su viaje no era prudente y estarían arriesgándose a una emboscada, tomando en cuenta que no se encontraban en territorios de Konoha.

-será mejor que acampemos –Sugirió el Hatake.

-No lo creo.

-Anko no seas terca es mejor…

-¿Qué no querías terminar la misión rápido?

-Sí, pero si no nos detenemos estaremos en riesgo, ¡No seas inmadura!

-Kakashi, ¿Acaso tienes miedo, tu el ninja elite?

-No intentes provocarme, no funcionara.

En ese momento la chica se detuvo y bajo del árbol, al ver la acción Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-tonto –fue lo único que dijo Anko para cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en una piedra.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –gritó Kakashi estresado

-¡Ya cállate!

-tu empezaste, si sigues así no podremos continuar –advirtió el ninja copia.

Kakashi nunca creyó verse en esta situación, ¿Cómo era posible que Anko lo fastidiase tan rápidamente? La discusión se extendió por varios minutos, sin percatarse de que un grupo de personas los observaba entre la maleza. Los hombres muy precavidos no hacían ningún movimiento sabían que tanto Anko como Kakashi eran unos ninjas de cuidado, sobre todo el Hatake. Así que con suma cautela realizaron su primer movimiento.

Una bomba de humo rodo hacia los pies de los ninjas de Konoha, su vista rápidamente se dirigió hacia el artefacto que a la vez interrumpió su ardua discusión. Pero ya era demasiado tarde el humo se había extendido en su totalidad dificultando la vista de ambos ninjas.

Rápidamente Kakashi trato de salir de aquel humo espeso, pero al salir de este el grupo de ninjas ya lo esperaba, no con otra bola de humo sino con un artefacto que al instante hicieron explotar, noqueando al ninja.

Anko envuelta en aquella neblina artificial se estremeció al escuchar el estruendo.

-"Kakashi lo dijo" –pensó la Kunoichi quien prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento, al estar envuelta en el humo ni ella ni sus atacantes sabían la posición en la que se encontraba.

Tania que hacer algo rápido, tal vez su compañero estaba mal herido y no lo odiaba…tanto, como para dejarlo solo en pleno peligro.

-"el árbol" –si trepaba hasta la copa de este podía salir del humo y ver la posición de Kakashi. Rápidamente trato de subir hasta la rama más alta del árbol, pero fue interceptada por cuatro hombres quienes se encargaron de clavar un kunai en su mano derecha. La herida había sido de consideración, o al menos eso se imaginaba Anko al sentir como el arma había traspasado su mano por completo.

-más vale que no hagas otro movimiento-

-Tenemos a tu compañero –sentencio uno de esos hombres quien enredo una larga cadena en el cuello de la kunoichi, para desbalancearla y obligarla a caer al suelo de un solo golpe.

…

-"Idiota" –se dijo a sí mismo –eres un completo idiota.

Se encontraba tan eufórico por la terquedad de Anko que no pensó ni un poco en sus propios movimientos. En ese momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir de aquel humo espeso sin pensar que tal vez el enemigo los estaba esperando, y de hecho así fue.

¿Cuál había sido el resultado de su error? Estar en un sucio calabozo en quien sabe donde a merced de quien sabe quién. Extrañamente no se encontraba atado, eso sí era raro valla que conociendo el tipo de ninja que era debió de haber dio atado, pero al parecer sus captores habían omitido ese detalle.

Enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia la Anko, la culpable de su estadía en ese lugar. Ella en cambio estaba sujeta a una cadena unida a la pared, la cadena rodeaba su cuello enrojecido pero tanto sus manos como sus pies estaban libres. Evidentemente a la chica le había ido mucho peor que a él, tal vez ella si tuvo la oportunidad de oponerse a su captura. Su largo cabello purpura se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, ya no traía la coleta que acostumbraba a usar. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, fue en ese entonces cuando se percato de un grave herida en su palma derecha había sangrado mucho se veía pálida, tal vez ese era el motivo de su inconsciencia.

Permanecía desmayada en el frio suelo, su estado parecía ser grave y no la odiaba…tanto, como para dejarla a su suerte, eso no era digno de él.

-Anko…Anko, vamos despierta –ella aun no reaccionaba, así que el chico opto por ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia la chica.

Al intentarlo un dolor agudo se hiso presente en su pecho, por lo que retiro el chaleco color verde, y alzo levemente su playera azul con temor a lastimarse, descubriendo un enorme moretón que le cubría gran parte de su pecho.

Acomodo su playera para dirigirse entonces hacia su compañera, dejando su chaqueta por un lado.

-Anko, oye…-estaba su lado, a esa distancia pudo darse cuenta de lo frágil que se veía -"tal vez se deba a la pérdida de sangre" –justifico Kakashi sus pensamientos.

El chico lentamente acerco su mano hacia la pálida mejilla de Anko, estaba fría. En ese momento sintió como su corazón daba un salto – ¡No puede ser que…! –se dijo a si mismo envuelto en el sobresalto para tentar con dificultad el cuello de Anko.

-Menos mal…aun tiene pulso, tonta me asustaste.

Kakashi regreso caminando hacia su lugar y tomo la chaqueta verde para intentar cubrir a su compañera un poco, para eso era útil aquella pesada chaqueta, pero la señorita terquedad no la traía puesta solo una blusa negra y el típico pantalón azul que correspondía a su uniforme como jounin. En esas condiciones la chica no podía seguir con la misión.

-¿porque es que te empeñas en fastidiar todo? –le dijo Kakashi para enseguida tomar la blanca mano de Anko entre las suyas. La herida era profunda, pero no solo se dio cuenta de eso.

Su mano era tan pequeña y exquisita claro que con un kunai le harían tanto daño, Kakashi aun seguía arrodillado frente a ella, viéndola bien toda ella era exquisita. Su cuerpo era delgado, muy delgado pero no por ello pasaba desapercibido al contrario, tenía su cuerpo muy marcado y no precisamente por los golpes de alguna pelea. Sus piernas eran largas y delineadas a pesar de traer puesto ese estorboso uniforme –"estorboso" –repitió mentalmente Kakashi sorprendido de sus pensamientos y por ultimo sus…senos, -"para su edad, tienen muy buen tamaño" –pensó el ninja.

-¡¿que tanto me vez idiota?! –enseguida soltó su mano, tenía que inventar una buena excusa pero… ¡¿desde cuándo estaba despierta?!


	7. Después de todo ¿Que podría pasar?

Hola sigo aqui con el siguiente capitulo, como ustedes saben ire subiendo de dos en dos

Gracias kellyndrin por tu comentario al igual que katy Hatake y leontinees =) (carita feliz para ustedes)

Y Leontinees lo se, se que fue sencillo lo de las bombas de humo, pero tomemos en cuenta que estaban distraídos (que tampoco es mucha ayuda) aun asi, al menos en esta parte trate de dar un poco de más importancia a la pareja que a la misión… ya transcurriendo la historia se darán cuenta como entro en más detalles en tooodo, tanto asi que este fic termina en 30 capitulos y tiene una segunda parte =P

Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones me son de mucha ayuda!

Y espero seguir mejorando

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Su cuerpo era delgado pero no por ello pasaba desapercibido al contrario, tenía su cuerpo muy marcado y no precisamente por los golpes de alguna pelea.

-¡¿que tanto me vez idiota?! –enseguida soltó su mano, tenía que inventar una buena excusa pero… ¡¿desde cuándo estaba despierta?!

-este…yo, pues tus heridas eso, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ver? –dijo Kakashi rogando al cielo por que Anko no se hubiese percatado de sus inapropiadas miradas, o al menos no lo haya visto todo ese tiempo.

-¡¿Así, y tú crees que soy una….!? –La chica que no se había creído el cuento anterior en verdad se contuvo de golpear a Kakashi, algo había llamado su atención.

Pudo percibir en ese instante un suave olor, un olor parecido a la hierbabuena; fue entonces que dirigió su mirada hacia sí misma y se percato de que traía puesto sobre ella el chaleco de Kakashi enseguida su expresión cambió (tanto que olvido por completo el detalle de la mirada indiscreta de su compañero), ya no era la chica enfurecida con ganas de partirlo en dos sino todo lo contario, cambió a una chica avergonzada por sus anteriores acciones y hasta enternecida por las atenciones recibidas por parte del Hatake.

-¿Qué…que es esto?- pregunto aun confundida.

-yo, pues…pensé que tenías frio –esa era la verdad, entonces ¿Por qué se avergonzaba?

-gracias Kakashi –el silencio se hizo presente y también la incomodidad al no saber que mas decir así que rápidamente la kunoichi tomó la chaqueta del Hatake y se la entregó –yo creo que, ya no la necesito…gracias.

-¿estás segura?

-sí, sí estoy bien gracias –dijo aun nerviosa – ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer supongo que ya no tienes los pergaminos cierto? –había que dejarse de tonterías ella era una kunoichi y estaba en una misión, no debía de distraerse.

-tienes razón ya no los tengo, pero por ahora sería bueno ver si puedes levantarte o por lo menos intenta sentarte.

-De acuerdo –dijo Mitarashi para intentar ponerse de pie, tras un leve tambaleo y para no caer, quiso apoyarse en el suelo con ambas manos pero fracasó al sentir el ardor de su herida en una de sus palmas.

-te ayudo... –se ofreció al instante Kakashi, quien sin pensarlo sujeto de los brazos a la chica para que esta pudiese apoyarse en el sin la necesidad de tocar el piso con sus manos.

Por un momento la chica percibió el tibio aliento de su compañero que inevitablemente logro arrancarle un leve suspiro que no fue percibido por Kakashi.

-listo –dijo el Jounin al momento de ver sentada a la kunoichi –deja ver si puedo quitarte esa cadena

Kakashi se puso de pie con dificultad, situación que no paso desapercibida por su compañera; se acerco a la pared que estaba atrás de Anko y observo la cadena, después con sumo cuidado intento desprender el fierro de la pared sin tener mucho éxito.

-me siento como un perro…-balbuceo Anko pero logro ser escuchada por Kakashi, quien no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

Esa fue la primera vez que Anko había escuchado reír al Hatake –No te preocupes, déjame intentar de nuevo –dijo el Jounin tratando de sonar más serio.

Kakashi comenzó a observar detenidamente y a palpar la cadena, esta se veía vieja y oxidada tal vez algún eslabón de esta se encontraba dañada, con paciencia el Jounin comenzó a revisar hasta que afortunadamente se percato que uno de los eslabones que se encontraban a mediación de la cadena estaba mal soldado y además dañado por la oxidación, así que comenzó a tratar de separar ambos fierros.

-¡Auch!

-lo siento –contesto en su defensa –un poco mas y dejas de ser una mascota

-está bien… ¿y después que sigue?

-bueno, ya perdiste demasiada sangre así que tendrás que regresar a la aldea yo me encargare de recuperar los pergaminos –dijo Kakashi al tiempo que terminaba de trozar la cadena liberando a su compañera.

-¿y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Estás loco, además tu también estas herido –Anko se puso de pie y camino hacia Kakashi de forma amenazadora para darle un leve empujón con su mano izquierda.

Enseguida Kakashi sintió de nuevo como el dolor invadía su pecho y un leve quejido se hizo presente – ¿lo ves?, no intentes hacerte el héroe conmigo.

-¿Y volvemos a empezar cierto?

-y quien te dijo que las cosas entre tú y yo habían cambiado… mirón –Ante este comentario el chico enmudeció, que desesperante podía llegar a ser Anko, solo la miro tantito.

-me agrada tu nuevo collar –contraataco Kakashi señalando el cuello de la kunoichi, que aun alojaba parte de la cadena.

-Has otro comentario como ese, y te pateare el trasero mirón.

-¿Así como en el examen Jounin? –Anko no sabía con quien se había metido, alardeaba Kakashi para sus adentros.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! –La chica estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe en la cara a Kakashi, pero este interpuso su mano impidiéndolo – ¿qué tal si dejamos de jugar y vamos tras los ninjas que se llevaron los pergaminos?

Una mueca de disgusto suplanto el rostro enrojecido de Anko –Yo no estaba jugando, pero ya arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo –"salvado" –pensó Kakashi, Anko simplemente daba miedo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan genio? –continúo la chica alejando su puño de Kakashi.

-bueno, pues primeramente…salir de aquí, estoy seguro que a ti no se te hubiese ocurrido.

-que gracioso, solo espera a que lleguemos a la aldea –dijo entre dientes la kunoichi.

Kakashi ignoro lo ultimo y se enfoco en realizar una serie de sellos, en cuestión de segundos el Hatake se había deshecho de la puerta de un solo golpe.

* * *

-¿Aun lo tienes?

-si

-Recuerda, no hay que confiarse, ¿Ichiro ya regreso?

-ahí viene –contesto el hombre de larga barba.

-¿Todo en orden Ichiro?

-sí, nadie nos está siguiendo –contesto este.

-bien sigamos –ordeno el líder de los tres ninjas, para emprender rápidamente su huida entre los frondosos árboles.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente pero no tenían la intención de detenerse.

-No se queden atrás –ordeno el líder del grupo.

-¿no cree que está exagerando un poco Kazuo?

-no, no lo creo ¡muévanse hay que llevar estos papeles a Yuto!, nos pago muy bien por ellos.

-Cualquiera pagaría muy bien por ellos a cambio de convertirse en los dueños de miles de hectáreas del bosque ¿no? –opinó Ichiro

-No entiendo porque el Hokage se querría deshacer de esas tierras –dijo otro de los hombres que portaba y cuidaba celosamente aquellos pergaminos con el sello de Konoha.

-Esas tierras no pertenecen a la aldea de la hoja, después de la guerra ninja muchas tierras fueron robadas y esas hectáreas por ley le corresponden a la ladea de la lluvia –contesto el líder de la misión

-si son documentos secretos ¿porque sabe tanto? –pregunto Ichiro

-sencillo… Yuto fue la mano derecha del líder de Konoha.

…

-Ya deben de estar muy lejos, Kakashi.

-Espera, en un momento lo sabremos –el Jounin se detuvo y realizo los sellos de invocación para traer a Pakkun -¿puedes decirme donde están nuestros enemigos?

Pakkun olfateo durante unos minutos y después se dirigió hacia Kakashi –Si se apresuran un poco más, por este camino los interceptaran en poco tiempo –aseguró pakkun

-Bien, es todo gracias –dicho esto el perro ninja desapareció –vamos… –ordeno kakashi

Los ninjas de la hoja siguieron el camino que les había indicado Pakkun; unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para percatarse que los ninjas de la aldea de la hierba se encontraban delante de ellos.

-¡jefe! –grito Ichiro al percatarse que habían sido alcanzados por el par de jounins.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo de forma despectiva Kazuo –¿que no les basto la golpiza que les dimos?

-Anko estaba más que enfurecida, ¿cómo era posible que esos idiotas la hubiesen derrotado? Pero eso no se quedaría así. Sin contestar a los ninjas enemigos Anko decidió ser la primera en atacar y sin esperar indicaciones de Kakashi se fue sobre sus contrincantes con su katon Ryuka no jutsu

Por su parte los ninjas que poseían los pergaminos no tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse ante el ataque de la kunoichi, quien en ese instante logro derribar a dos de ellos dejándolos gravemente heridos y por lo tanto incompetentes para pelear. Por lo que el líder del grupo ordenó a Kanade, quien guardaba los pergaminos robados que se adelantara.

¡Anko! – El Hatake llamo la atención de la Kunoichi, con la intención de ponerla sobre aviso que se quedaría sola a enfrentar a Kazuo, mientras él corría tras Kanade.

A un ninja más experimentado no le hubiese tomado por sorpresa el ataque de la pelimorada, al parecer ellos no eran unos ninjas muy hábiles, Kakashi y Anko tenían ventaja sobre los bandidos.

-Podríamos hacerlo de la manera sencilla –dijo Kakashi quien se interpuso en el camino del poseedor de los pergaminos.

-Y que te hace pensar que te entregare los pergaminos –contesto el ninja de la hierba sacando un kunai de su bolsillo.

-Está bien –termino de decir el Hatake y se preparo para recibir a su contrincante.

El ninja de la aldea de la lluvia corrió hacia Kakashi para intentarlo herir con su arma, pero este logro esquivarlo. Kakashi contraataco y tras una serie de de golpes lo lanzo hacia el tronco de un enorme árbol, el ninja había quedado noqueado. Kakashi se acerco a él y comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias.

-"fue fácil" –se dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que tomaba los pergaminos que le habían sido robados.

Ahora tenía que ir a apoyar a su compañera, rápidamente el Jounin regreso al lugar en donde había comenzado todo pero al llegar se dio cuenta que su ayuda no era necesaria ya que el oponente de Anko había sido derrotado por esta.

-¿los tienes? –pregunto Anko acercándose hacia él.

-si ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos para llevarlos lo más pronto posible a la aldea de la lluvia.

-está bien.

-los Jounins emprendieron su camino hacia el este, caminaron en completo silencio por unas cuantas horas, hasta que la tarde comenzó a ceder su paso a la noche.

-te vez cansada –interrumpió el silencio Kakashi

-tú también lo estas.

-eres demasiado agresiva ¿sabes?

-lo sé…y eso no te incumbe –Kakashi volteo su ojo visible hacia el oscuro cielo, como si intentase buscar alguna ayuda divina –_será mejor que caminos en silencio_ –pensó

En medio del bosque y con solo la luna como luz los ninjas siguieron su camino, había que llegar a la aldea de la lluvia rápidamente si es que no querían pasar otro día más juntos.

-detente…-murmuro Kakashi

-¿qué pasa?

-Escucho algo, un ruido

Anko se detuvo para tratar de poner atención a aquel supuesto sonido.

-"¡es cierto! Y yo ni siquiera lo había notado" –en ese momento Anko sintió un leve remordimiento alojado en su pecho.

-son personas, muchas personas –tal vez haya algún pueblo cercas de aquí

-sígueme, si es así podremos descansar un poco en ese lugar.

Anko no hizo más que asentir y fue tras Kakashi, se alejaron del sendero que habían seguido todo este tiempo y se introdujeron entre la maleza. La Mitarashi simplemente seguía los pasos de su compañero, ahora comenzaba a entender porque Kakashi se había convertido en un ninja elite. Poco a poco el ruido fue incrementándose hasta hacerse más que evidente a los oídos de Anko. El Jounin movió algunas ramas que impedían su camino y visibilidad para descubrir que efectivamente eran personas, pero no solo eso música también, al parecer se trataba de un pueblo.

-¡Es un festival! –dijo maravillada Anko

-y eso que tiene de increíble

-dulces, amargado, en todo festival tradicional hay dulces.

-¿No crees que sería mejor ir a buscar un cerrajero para que te quite esa cadena del cuello? –opinó el chico.

-tienes razón…hay que ir rápido así podremos ir al festival –dijo Anko emocionada

-¿Podemos? Tenemos cosas que hacer, además hay que buscar un sitio donde dormir y atenderte esas heridas –Kakashi no seguiría el juego de la chica.

-sí, sí como sea pero rápido para ir por dulces- Anko corrió hacia la entrada principal del pueblo.

-¿no escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije cierto?

-vamos camina –Anko regreso hacia su compañero para comenzar a jalarlo del brazo, así caminaría más rápido.

Fue así como ambos ninjas se sumergieron entere le gentío que inundaba las calles del lugar.

-disculpe señor ¿un cerrajero o algún herrero? –preguntó el Hatake a un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Por allá en la casa grande.

-Gracias… ¿Anko? , aquí estas ya encontré un herrero ¡deja eso!

-Tengo hambre ¡regrésamelo! –como niña pequeña la kunoichi le arrebato la bolsa llena de dulces que le había quitado Kakashi.

-¿tienes hambre y compras dulces?

-¡ya cállate! –se defendió la chica

Kakashi mejor la ignoro y se fue en dirección de la casa que le había señalado el hombre.

-disculpe señor ¿está trabajando? –dijo Kakashi al ver un hombre alto y delgado a punto de salir de dicha casa.

-No, ¿pero que se le ofrece?

-Más bien necesito ayuda para mi compañera… ¡Anko!

-oh, lo siento ¡ya voy! –la chica salió del puesto de dulces en el que se encontraba y se acerco a Kakashi.

-…ya veo –dijo el hombre al dirigir su mirada hacia la chica –no será difícil

-¿Entonces me podría quitar esto? –por fin se desharía de aquella molesta cadena

-vengan será rápido –el hombre volvió a abrir el portón de su casa para después cruzar un pequeño jardín que los condujo hacia una especie de bodega, en donde acostumbraba a trabajar. El lugar tenia tapizada las paredes de herramientas metálicas –siéntese señorita –el hombre le ofreció un banco de madera.

Entonces el herrero tomo una pinza de gran tamaño para tomar con esta la argolla que permanecía en el cuello de Anko, el hombre de manera hábil comenzó a trozar por medio de la fuerza el fierro oxidado.

-¿señor sabrá de algún hotel o casa de hospedaje que nos pueda dar alojo? –pregunto el Hatake atento a los movimientos que hacia el cerrajero.

-pues…por el festival del pueblo es difícil que encuentre un lugar disponible –contesto el hombre tratando de no distraerse de su labor –pero si siguen por esta misma calle hasta donde termina, encontraran una casa de hospedaje es la más apartada del bullicio, tal vez ahí si logres encontrar posada.

-entiendo, gracias.

-solo un poco mas…listo ¿pero cómo es que termino esto en su cuello? –pregunto el hombre mientras sostenía el fierro que había sido retirado.

-Es una larga historia, gracias señor, ¿Cuánto le debo? –dijo Anko para después entregarle un par de monedas.

El herrero los acompaño hasta la salida -sigan por esta calle y verán la casa de hospedaje.

-muy amable, que tenga buenas noches –Kakashi y Anko siguieron caminando por la misma calle empedrara que el herrero, les había señalado. Ya para terminar la calle divisaron una casa antigua con un letrero al frente que decía "vacantes".

Sin pensarlo los Jounins entraron al lugar para encontrarse con una joven mujer.

-buenas noches nos gustaría rentarle dos habitaciones –dijo Anko

-lo siento señorita, pero solo tenemos una habitación disponible, pero es matrimonial.

-No, no creo que…

-está bien la tomaremos –se adelanto Kakashi tomando la llave que le ofreció la mujer.

…

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-Vamos no seas exagerada yo dormiré en el suelo, solo dame esa cobija.

De nuevo el remordimiento se hizo presente en la kunoichi, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, además Kakashi también se veía cansado, ¿Qué podía pasar?


	8. Suave olor a lavanda

CAPITULO 8

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-Vamos no seas exagerada, yo dormiré en el suelo, solo dame esa cobija.

De nuevo el remordimiento se hizo presente en la kunoichi, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, además Kakashi también se veía cansado, ¿Qué podía pasar?

-ya, no te hagas el sufrido, puedes dormir en la cama

-¿y tú?

-…pues también, no creo que te moleste mirón

-¿sabes qué? voy hacer como que no te escuche –Kakashi se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- ¿a dónde vas?

-a donde no pueda oírte –contesto Kakashi cerrando la puerta tras de si

-tonto…-murmuro Anko

La kunoichi observó la habitación con detenimiento, la cama matrimonial se encontraba frente a la puerta debidamente tendida con un par de sabanas de color amarillo, al lado de la misma un pequeño buro que a su vista lucia desgastado. Del lado derecho se encontraba un sencillo guardarropa empotrado en la pared, eso era todo, era una habitación por demás sencilla y pequeña, pero tal vez la ultima habitación disponible del pueblo.

Anko tomo su mochila y la dejo sobre el buro, para después asomarse por la ventana que abrió para iluminar mejor la habitación.

-será una larga noche –suspiro Anko

Esa era la primer noche que pasaría como compañera al lado de Kakashi, el día no había sido sencillo, de hecho iban retrasados con la misión eso implicaba un día mas con el chico, que para su sorpresa se había comportado de una manera tan madura y responsable que la hizo sentir avergonzada, el era todo lo contario a ella.

El era organizado, intuitivo, buen estratega, fuerte, responsable etc. Y ella en cambio desorganizada, impulsiva, orgullosa, terca, despistada, inmadura, no era una kunoichi tan preparada como lo era él. A pesar de ser tan joven Kakashi puede manejar una situación de secuestro con toda ligereza, si ella hubiese estado de líder la misión sería llevada a un precipicio.

-ya regrese...-la voz del peliplateado la saco de sus pensamientos

-sí, está bien, creo que también iré a asearme –dijo Anko al ver los cabellos mojados de Kakashi, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto la chica tomo sus pertenecías y salió de la habitación, Kakashi dejo su mochila en el guardarropa. Hecho esto se tumbo sobre la cama, se sentía tan agotado y no era para menos, el pecho aun le dolía pero esa noche dormiría tranquilamente, o eso planeaba a no ser que a Anko se le metiese la idea de fastidiarlo toda la noche, pero ella no llegaría a ese extremo… ¿o sí?

Valla que Anko era de armas tomar, y el trabajo en equipo no era su fuerte, durante su primer misión como equipo había caído en varios errores muy graves, pero no solo ella, el también, de alguna manera la chica se las ha ingeniado para robar su atención y a pesar de ser el líder, se sintió como si la misión fuese conducida a expensas de la Kunoichi, tuvieron suerte de que aquellos ninjas rivales hayan sido de bajo rango, de lo contrario no hubiesen salido a salvo de la prisión en la que estaban confinados.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero esta vez no opondría resistencia alguna, quería descansar lo mejor posible mañana seria otro día al lado de Anko, tenía que estar preparado.

Pronto se sumergió en un profundo sueño en el que podía ver un enorme lugar cubierto de césped, estaba recostado sobre el. Su mirada podía apreciar un hermoso cielo azul totalmente despejado y no solo eso, también podía percibir aquel fresco viento que le causaba una tranquilidad inimaginable, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella relajación que en ningún otro sueño había experimentado.

No creía que su situación podía mejorarse aun mas, aquel aire fresco le resultaba aparentemente suficiente, pero repentinamente ese aire fresco comenzó a tener aroma, a flores ¿tal vez?...lavanda, olía a lavanda era un olor tan fuerte pero a la vez tan increíble, por lo que decidió abrir sus ojos y observar aquel hermoso césped.

Sus ojos se asombraron al percatarse de que ya no se trataba de un campo verde, sino de un hermoso campo de flores que por su color morado y su inconfundible olor se percato de que eran flores efectivamente del tipo lavanda.

Incluso el mismo se veía envuelto en aquellas aromáticas flores, era un sueño extraño pero no por ello dejaba de agradarle, él simplemente no acostumbraba a soñar con nada en especial, y mucho menos con flores. No sabía el porqué de tan inmensa tranquilidad, las flores de lavanda son conocidas por sus propiedades de anti estrés una flor calmante, eso era.

Pasaba de la medianoche todo estaba en calma hasta que dicha tranquilidad fue interrumpida por fuegos artificiales, enseguida el oscuro cielo se vio iluminado por aquella luminosidad y aunado a aquel maravillosos espectáculo la muchedumbre comenzó a festejar la conmemoración del día en que se fundó su pueblo.

El estruendo provocado por los cohetes y los alaridos de las personas congregadas en la plaza principal llegaron a los oídos del peliplateado. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez, él aun quería seguir envuelto en aquel campo lleno de flores, pero dentro de su somnolencia sabía perfectamente que se encontraba en una misión y debía estar alerta. La habitación seguía oscura pero a pesar de dicha oscuridad el Hatake podía distinguir una silueta sobre la cama en la que se encontraba descansando, Anko por supuesto, lo había olvidado la chica era ahora su compañera de equipo, ambos debían de llevar a cabo la misión que les había sido encomendada.

-qué extraño –balbuceo Kakashi tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente y es que aun podía percibir el suave olor a lavanda.

Extrañado el Hatake acerco su rostro lentamente hacia el cabello suelto de su compañera para descubrir que el olor provenía de sus suaves cabellos violetas. Hasta tal vez su extraño sueño pudo ser inducido por el olor tan único de la Kunoichi. Con suma cautela Kakashi comenzó a acercarse más a Anko, no quería despertarla debía evitar problemas lo más posible, así que de manera pausada comenzó a acortar la distancia existente entre ambos ninjas.

Su pecho estaba completamente adherido a la espalda de Anko, pensó que sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de la kunoichi sería suficiente, pero no, ni su embriagante olor ni su cercanía le eran suficientes, pero ¿Qué tenía la chica que constantemente, por no decir siempre, le robaba su atención? Además no había convivido mucho tiempo con Anko, era solo que…

Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Kakashi deslizo su mano entre el cabello de la Kunoichi era muy suave, su mano siguió descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los costados de Anko, entonces refugio su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella. Si, lo admitía su control lo estaba dejando por un lado, pero es que en verdad le resultaba imposible detenerse, no sabía a qué se debía, si a debilidad, curiosidad o….sí curiosidad eso era, solo curiosidad.

De pronto Anko se giro aun envuelta en su propio sueño, quedando cara a cara con Kakashi, quien pensó por un instante que gracias a su imprudente cercanía la había despertado.

El chico después de tragar en seco dejo de moverse por un momento, no quería despertarla por nada en el mundo, cuando se aseguro que Anko aun se encontraba dormida, en vez de alejarse Kakashi poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la Kunoichi, la observo detenidamente como aquella vez en el calabozo.

Ahora podía percibir el dulce aroma de su boca, sus labios eran de un color rosa tenue otra característica de ella atractiva que agregar a su lista.

-"atractiva"….-pensó Kakashi, eso era, de eso se trataba simplemente eran sus hormonas las que le estaban jugando una mala pasada, solo eso, la chica lo atraía físicamente.

-"no se dará cuenta…no va a pasar nada" –con esos pensamientos nublándole la cabeza Kakashi deslizo el pedazo de tela oscura que le cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Lentamente el chico acerco su rostro hacia el de la Kunoichi, para rozar sus labios con los de su compañera. Su mente le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que las cosas no fueran de ese modo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no obedecía, no quería detenerse. Sus labios se entreabrieron para percibir mejor el sabor de la boca de Anko, eran tan suaves que Kakashi se dejo vencer ante aquello y comenzó a saborear con detalle cada rincón de la boca de Anko.

Kakashi deslizo su mano hasta llegar al cuello de la Mitarashi, para sentirla más cerca de él, su cuerpo traicionero le pedía más y su mente ya lo había abandonado desde hace varios minutos, pero que mas daba solo era curiosidad, solo quería descubrir que se sentía besar a Anko Mitarashi, solo eso.

El aliento de su compañera chocaba contra su rostro, eso le gustaba aun mas sentirla indefensa ante él, pero todo lo que empieza acaba, la kunoichi comenzó a sentirse incomoda sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado la chica se separo de los labios húmedos de Kakashi, para después tallarse el rostro con ambas manos.

-"si despierta estoy muerto" –Se dijo para sí mismo el Hatake quien aparto todo contacto físico de Anko.

Pero para su suerte la kunoichi no hiso más que girarse de nuevo al lado contrario para darle la espalda a su compañero y así volver a retomar el sueño perdido. Kami-sama lo había perdonado.

-¡Gracias por todo!- Se despidió Anko de la casera para seguir caminando al lado del peliplteado y así dejar el pueblo atrás.

La chica se veía sonriente, caminaba feliz había dormido tan bien anoche, que ya no sentía ningún dolor físico, se sentía como nueva.

Además aprendió que Kakashi, no era un ogro como ella pensaba, todo lo contrario había sido asignada a un buen compañero, el chico en una sola misión se había ganado su total confianza.

Nada había pasado en aquella casa de hospedaje.

-que tonta fui…-murmuro a lo bajo viendo a Kakashi, pero este prefirió desviar su mirada.


	9. Como desahogar la tension

Cap 9

La chica se veía sonriente caminaba feliz, había dormido tan bien anoche que ya no sentía ningún dolor físico se sentía como nueva. Además aprendió que Kakashi no era un ogro como ella pensaba, todo lo contrario había sido asignado a un buen compañero el chico en una sola misión se había ganado su total confianza.

Nada había pasado en aquella casa de hospedaje.

-que tonta fui…-murmuro a lo bajo viendo a Kakashi, pero este prefirió desviar su mirada -¿pasa algo?

-no –contesto rápidamente el Jounin.

Anko decidió guardar silencio ante la negativa del Hatake.

Pero en los adentros del peliplateado su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, no era precisamente arrepentimiento lo que sentía por haber besado a la kunoichi mientras esta dormía a su lado. Era otra cosa lo que lo mantenía irritado, y no sabía exactamente que era en realidad lo que pasaba por su mente, pues aunque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo se trataba de un simple arranque de curiosidad esto le resultaba imposible. Nunca espero que su mente aun después del beso siguiese proyectando la misma imagen una y otra vez.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, Anko no quería hacer más incomoda la situación y prefirió no decir más.

-Ya falta poco –dijo Kakashi de manera cortante, actitud que molesto de sobremanera a la kunoichi.

-¿todo está bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-simplemente quiero saber si hice algo que te molestara –el Hatake no dijo palabra alguna y siguió caminando.

-bien, no me contestes no me importa –trato de convencerse a sí misma.

-No me pasa nada

-como sea entre más rápido lleguemos mejor, así podre mantenerme lejos de ti.

-eso mismo digo yo –Y lo era, Kakashi quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella así ya no tendría que estar en constante auto valoración.

-"Tal vez fue algo que hice o dije" –pensaba la kunoichi al caminar –"pero él se ha comportado así desde temprano tal vez algo mío le incomodo, anoche no me dijo nada…"

…**  
**

Una hora bastó para dar con la entrada de lo que parecía la aldea de la lluvia. Al acercarse un poco mas pudieron constatar que se trataba de la aldea que se había vuelto el objetivo de su misión, su emblema en el mismo portón se los indicó.

-Bien solo es cuestión de entregar estos papeles para poder regresar y hacer el reporte de la misión.

-está bien –contestó Anko con desinterés.

Kakashi simplemente la observo por unos segundos pero no quiso pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los ninjas siguieron caminando por la calle principal de la aldea lluvia no era complicado encontrar al líder de esta, ya que como lo acostumbraba el mismo Hokage, sus oficinas resaltaban de entre las demás casas e edificios.

Todo fue con normalidad Kakashi se presento en la oficina principal y después de comentarle ciertos detalles de los pergaminos que estaba entregando, se retiro del lugar para encontrarse con Anko quien lo esperaba tras la puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo para salir de aquel ostentoso edificio sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ya hemos concluido la misión podemos… ¿A dónde vas?

-Ya lo dijiste, termino la misión, tú y yo no tenemos porque seguir juntos –contesto Anko quien comenzaba a adelantarse en el camino dejando atrás al peliplateado.

-"No me importa" –pensó Kakashi, pero en el fondo le preocupaba que la chica decidiera regresar por su cuenta a la aldea si por algún motivo le ocurría algo a Anko el seria y se sentiría el responsable por aquello pues es el líder de la misión, además como tal debía de ejercer poder sobre el equipo situación que con Anko no estaba logrando –no puedes irte –fue lo único que atino a decir Kakashi.

-¿y quién me lo va a impedir, tu?

-no quiero preguntarte, pero me estas a obligando ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Kakashi acelero el paso para darle alcance.

-¿porqué no me contestas tu?, yo te pregunte primero –dijo la chica deteniéndose frente a él con ambos brazos cruzados.

-No me pasa nada…

Anko lo ignoro incluso acelero el paso aun mas.

-¡Anko! –No podía ser posible que una ninja despistada como ella le estuviera sometiendo.

Envuelto en su ira Kakashi se acerco nuevamente hasta la chica y la tomo con fuerza de uno de sus brazos –¿Qué crees que haces? –Le reclamo el peliplateado a Anko sin soltarla de su agarre – ¿¡crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana!? El líder de esta misión soy yo, así que te guste o no, tendrás que obedecerme.

No quería admitirlo pero la había herido, aceptaba el trabajo en equipo pero eso no significaba que tuviese que soportar al tirano de Kakashi, la hizo sentir como antes…y ella no quería ser la misma de antes, quería olvidar por completo su pasado.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al intentar contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tenía mucho coraje, pensó que tal vez Kakashi podría ser su compañero se había portado de una forma inexplicablemente amable, pero en cuestión de minutos era una persona tan distinta que logro decepcionarla.

Kakashi pudo percibir el dolor que reflejaban lo ojos de Anko y rápidamente la soltó, se sintió mal por su forma de actuar él no era así, ya no era así.

-vamos –dijo Kakashi después de suspirar su tono de voz ya no era el mismo, intento controlarse.

Anko solo lo siguió en total silencio y hundida en sus pensamientos las horas fueron minutos, faltaban dos horas aproximadamente para llegar a la aldea de konoha y no habían comido, la verdad ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos para comer, todo iba tan bien entre ellos pero ahora regresarían disgustados a la aldea y todo por lo de anoche, él lo había provocado todo.

El aire del lugar era húmedo y fresco, incluso se podía percibir una ligera brisa pero al parecer Anko no se había percatado de ello.

Estaba fastidiado de caminar entre tanta maleza el bosque parecía tenerlos cautivos entre aquellas plantas de gran tamaño, quería descansar y a juzgar por aquella tenue brisa se encontraban cercas de algún rio, lago o cascada, cualquiera de esas opciones serían perfectas para des estresarse.

El Hatake se detuvo para observar como la vegetación de su lado derecho era diferente, esa vegetación que solo se daba gracias la humedad, desde su perspectiva era el camino a seguir para llegar a aquel paisaje en el que se imaginaba rodeado de refrescante agua.

-Anko –tuvo que volver a llamarla al darse cuenta que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos –por aquí –Kakashi señalo un sendero casi imperceptible, se estaban desviando de la ruta, pero eso no le importo a la kunoichi después de todo el era el líder ¿no?

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un lindo paraje donde lo que más resaltaba del lugar era un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, tal vez la formación de aquel lago se debía a que el agua procedente del rio que atravesaba el bosque desembocaba en el.

Kakashi se detuvo para observar aquel paisaje, situación que extrañó a su compañera.

-¿Y ahora qué? –dijo de forma tediosa pero al ver que este seguía viendo en dirección al lago decidió darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo.

-¿es que acaso ni el agua logra relajarte? Anko yo… lo siento –Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Kakashi la kunoichi se detuvo en seco, el se había disculpado con ella –siento haberte tratado de ese modo, no debí hacerlo.

Ambos se estaban dando la espalda Kakashi miraba fijamente hacia el agua y ella veía el camino de regreso.

-No quiero que regresemos a la aldea molestos, más de lo que salimos –dijo el Jounin.

-lo sé.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia un frondoso y enorme árbol que se encontraba frente al lago, y se sentó bajo la sombra de este.

Anko lo observo con atención y entendió que debía hacerle compañía, después de todo el se había disculpado con ella – ¿no piensas comer algo?

-no falta mucho para llegar a la aldea, prefiero comer allí.

-entiendo... –en ese instante Anko saco una bolsa de entre sus pertenencias, Kakashi identifico enseguida aquella bolsa, y por ende sabia su contenido.

-¿que no comes otra cosa? Si sigues así morirás de hambre – el peliplateado observo como Anko abría una bolsa de dulces y algunos dangos que había comprado la noche anterior

-yo creo que el que morirá de hambre serás tú.

-ya cállate –dijo Kakashi para cerrar sus ojos, había acudido a ese lugar en busca de relajación ¿no?

Lentamente el sueño comenzó a vencer al ninja copia que a pesar de encontrarse en compañía de Anko esta le brindaba una gran tranquilidad que durante esos días había querido descifrar su procedencia.

…

-Oye, ya hay que irnos –su voz sonaba algo desesperada, tal vez tenía mucho tiempo tratando de despertarlo sin resultados.

-sí… -Kakashi se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas – ¿cómo cuánto tiempo dormí? –dijo a su compañera quien ya estaba lista para marcharse.

-una hora o poco más.

-¿tanto? –contesto sorprendido mientras reanudaban su camino hacia la aldea de la hoja.

Siguieron caminando en veces tocaban temas triviales, en veces callaban, pero eso no importaba ya no se sentían tan incómodos como en ocasiones anteriores.

-por fin –suspiró la Kunoichi al vislumbrar el portón perteneciente a la aldea de la hoja.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos para entregar el reporte.

-primero deberías comer –sugirió Anko, ante tal comentario Kakashi la miro extrañado, la chica en ocasiones podía ser amable, hasta sonar preocupada ¡qué locura!

-bueno, si quieres –contesto Anko en su defensa

-tal vez lo haga.

-¿Tal vez?

-estoy demasiado cansado como para hacerme algo de comer –El Hatake siguió caminando restándole importancia a su último comentario

-pues…yo puedo ayudarte en eso, puedo preparar algo de comer –Dijo Anko aun dudosa.

-¿En verdad sabes hacerlo?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-pues el único alimento que he visto que comes son los dulces por llamarlos alimento, y no quiero arriesgarme a algún daño estomacal irreversible.

-Y yo ofreciéndote mi ayuda, está bien muérete de hambre entonces.

-no es eso…-trato de excusarse el peliplateado

-sí, si ya entiendo la estúpida mascara, identidad perdida.

Y de esta manera sin más que agregar en cuanto entraron a la aldea cada uno tomo su camino.

Un mes después tuvieron que marchar hacia otra misión pero la presión no era la misma como la última vez al contrario, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado demasiado.

Fue precisamente en ese lapso en que los ninjas se topaban entre las calles de Konoha y con cada encuentro un simple saludo se fue convirtiendo en platicas de varias horas, así que el salir de nuevo juntos hacia otra misión no les resultaba ya tan complicado.

-"la segunda misión"- pensó la chica al ver a Kakashi listo para abandonar de nueva cuenta la aldea.

Después vino la tercer misión, la cuarta misión, luego la quinta, hasta llegar a un total de 11 misiones que habían compartido juntos, en los cuales habían pasado momentos de gran peligro, pero compensados con otros momentos que los habían hecho sentir un poco mas unidos, momentos incluso graciosos.

En pocas palabras ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia tanto del uno como del otro.

-eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme –decía Anko conteniendo su risa al tiempo que se detenía en la puerta de su departamento.

-pues…lo peor que podría pasarme a mí, seria tener que lidiar con un estudiante igual de necia e hiperactiva que tu.

-vamos no puedes rechazar a todos los genins de la aldea, no seas inconsciente –quiso Anko hacer entrar en razón a su compañero de equipo.

-pues como sea, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando tal vez alguna palabra del otro, pero eso no sucedió ambos debían admitir que sus salidas se estaban volviendo cada vez más constantes incluso comenzaban a escucharse rumores en la misma aldea que aseguraban haberlos visto besándose en las a fueras de Konoha "valla tontería" se decía para sí mismo al recordar aquellos chismes que Asuma se había encargado de informarle.

La chica le parecía atractiva, sí pero ya había superado desde hace tiempo aquella ocasión en la que le había robado un beso a Anko mientras esta dormía, eso había sido ya hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Anko has escuchado lo que hablan de nosotros? –pregunto el Hatake

-sí, Asuma me dijo algo sobre eso

-"ese Asuma"-pensó a regañadientes el peliplateado.

-¿te molesta? Yo no le veo nada de malo –termino de decir la kunoichi quien mostraba una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-claro que me molesta todo eso son mentiras, yo no salgo contigo.

-es solo eso Kakashi mentiras, ¿porqué abría de incomodarte?

-eso no me incomoda es solo que… -El Jounin no terminó de hablar, Anko había acortado la poca distancia que los separaba y sin avisar le planto un beso en la boca al peliplateado, claro sobre su máscara pero a pesar de estar entre ellos la estorbosa prenda, ambos pudieron percibir sus labios borrando todo pensamiento de la mente del chico.

-"está loca" –solo eso articulo su mente después de despegar su boca de la de su compañera.

-bueno, ya es tarde también tengo que irme nos vemos después –dicho esto Anko dejo fuera de su casa a un confundido Hatake, quien no se ha atrevido a moverse de ahí.

* * *

Bueno hasta ahora solo habia narrado los pensamientos de Kakashi, pero no de Anko y creo que nuestra pelimorada tambien sentia lo mismo por el ninja copia... cada quien y su loca forma de actuar =)


	10. Una difícil conclusión

Hola Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

me son de gran motivación para seguir subiendo los capítulos, espero y el siguiente sea de su agrado

=)

Y como se lo abran de imaginar los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es solo mía! toma kishi! XD

* * *

CAPITULO 10

-Kakashi…estuviste muy distraído durante toda la misión eso es raro en ti ¿pasa algo?

-No

-¿o será acaso que no pudo acompañarte a la misión Anko?

-¿porqué tendría que estar distraído por ella?

-vamos, se realista todo el mundo sabe que estas saliendo con ella.

-No salgo con ella, y lo que Anko haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado… no piensas entregar el reporte al Hokage hoy ¿cierto Genma? –pregunto Kakashi para cambiar el tema.

-El hokage dijo que no era de mucha trascendencia la misión así que no creo que le moleste tener el reporte mañana, ahora yo necesito distraerme un poco –termino de decir Genma al tiempo que se alejaba de su compañero.

…

"¿Qué le pasa a esta aldea, es que a caso no podían dejar de inventar este tipo de cosas tan absurdas, y al idiota de Genma que le importa lo que haga con su vida?"

El muy insensato había dado en el blanco, Anko era su motivo de distracción y como no serlo si ya no había sido solo un beso sino dos, al menos para él.

-No tiene porque significar nada –dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba a prisa hacia su propio departamento que últimamente se había convertido en su refugio, su escondite favorito para ocultarse de Anko, no quería enfrentarla.

Y su plan estaba dando resultado, para su suerte no se había encontrado con la chica desde aquel bochornoso día, ya había pasado casi una semana y para estar en una aldea tan pequeña era un verdadero logro.

-bien –dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y echar seguro.

El peligro había pasado por el momento al menos .Era increíble que él, Hatake Kakashi estuviese huyendo de una niña, y él a su joven edad era un ninja respetado.

Debía aceptarlo sencillamente le asustaba su situación a Anko la conocía desde hace un par de años tras, pero apenas habían transcurrido cinco meses de tratarla de ver como su compañera le había costado tanto trabajo asimilarlo y ahora de pronto eso no bastaba. De hecho desde el tercer día de ser su compañera sintió cierta atracción hacia ella.

No pudo evitar suspirar ante su realidad, cruel realidad, tal vez eso era lo que le asustaba que las cosas entre él y Anko se estuvieran dando tan rápido. Y precisamente era lo que menos quería, no quería que la relación de compañeros que existía entre ambos llegara a algo más tenía que impedirlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-vamos soy tu mejor amiga, o la única.

-ya te lo dije Kurenai, no hay nada, no sé de donde sacas eso.

-pues Asuma me lo dijo y…

-el muy tonto lo único que ha hecho es ese estúpido rumor.

-pero él es amigo de Kakashi ¿no? –insistió Kurenai

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-pues que cabe la posibilidad de que Kakashi tal vez si quiera salir contigo

-No, no lo creo –aseguro Anko

-¿y tu como sabes? Todo puede pasar –Al parecer a Kurenai se le había metido aquella idea en la cabeza y no pensaba dejarla atrás

-pues porque…no

-¿Por qué? –Anko tenía que contárselo ella no se quedaría sin saber la verdad

-Pues, hace una semana…no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos al bocón del Sarutobi –le advirtió Anko a su amiga –que por cierto últimamente los veo muy juntos ¿no crees?

-No cambies el tema… ¡anda anda, dímelo de una vez!

-Hace…hace una semana le di un beso.

-¿!qué?! Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba, ahora Asuma tendrá que…

-¿Cómo que Asuma? –Pregunto aterrada Anko –te lo dije Kurenai, no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, además Kakashi no me gusta.

-¿Si, entonces porque lo hiciste, no mejor dime como es el? –Kurenai no podía contener su emoción, como le encantaba este tipo de situaciones amorosas, se divertía tanto.

-Pues no lo sé.

-¿Qué? No seas así –la amenazo, se moría de ganas por conocer algún detalle del rostro de Kakashi.

-sí, de verdad que no lo sé, fue un beso rápido sobre la máscara pues qué pensabas.

-así no se vale Anko –la había decepcionado –un beso sin tocar bocas, no es beso.

-pues él se sorprendió mucho y…

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto la mejor amiga de Anko.

-nada – contesto decepcionada la kunoichi

-es eso entonces tú crees que no puede pasar nada entre ustedes porque no te correspondió, eso es lógico –dedujo Kurenai –pero lo tomaste por sorpresa eso también tuvo algo que ver.

-El es indiferente conmigo Kurenai –En sus palabras pudo ver el dolor que el peliplateado causaba en su amiga.

-te gusta –no era pregunta, la Yuhi lo estaba afirmando.

-No, no me desagrada es solo que…su carácter no me gusta, es decir no tenemos cosas en común –sinceramente dio el primer pretexto que se le había ocurrido.

-Yo diría que son el uno para el otro –decía kurenai uniendo sus manos con las de Anko.

-nos seas ridícula –Anko se soltó del agarre de su amiga –eso, no es verdad.

…

No tenía muchas ganas de desayunar era muy temprano además si se detenía a almorzar llegaría tarde, debía de estar lo más pronto posible con el hokage pues la había mandado llamar para una nueva misión.

Rápidamente llego a la oficina del líder de Konoha, no podía evitar que las manos le sudaran, estaba nerviosa no quería abrir la puerta porque sabía que tras de ella se encontraría al Hatake pero debía de ser responsable y ella en primer lugar había provocado toda esa marejada de sentimientos, se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad de besar al famoso Hatake y tenía que asumir consecuencias.

-¿Me mando llamar? –dijo Anko mirando su alrededor, no veía a Kakashi no debía de tardar en llegar.

-así es, Anko tengo una misión de rango B para ustedes.

El hokage se acomodo en su asiento y siguió hablando – para que la misión sea cumplida deberán de cuidar en todo momento la integridad de uno de los subordinados más leales e importantes del Kazekage en la aldea oculta de las rocas, en este pergamino encontraran los detalles, pueden programar su salida de Konoha para este viernes, es importante que… -el hokage fue interrumpido al ser abierta la puerta de la oficina.

-perdón por llegar tarde tuve un pendiente que arreglar.

-no te preocupes, Genma justo estaba por comentarle a Anko los principales riesgos de la misión a la que saldrán el…

-¿vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó extrañada Anko.

-pues… si por nosotros te refieres a nosotros dos, sí.

-entonces Kakashi está en otra misión –no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento, pero al parecer el Hokage se percató de ello.

-Genma, ¿podrías esperar un momento afuera? –sugirió el líder de Konoha

-claro.

-Anko, pensé que Kakashi te lo había comentado.

-no entiendo ¿Kakashi está bien? –pregunto preocupada la Kunoichi.

El Hokage la observo por unos segundos sentado en su escritorio, sabía que la lastimaría y no hallaba el modo de decírselo –El, hizo muy mal en no comentártelo…Kakashi me pidió que lo cambiara de equipo.

Anko enmudeció ante las palabras del Hokage.

-Y…yo accedí, Anko se la situación por la que han pasado ambos, y sinceramente no estaba muy seguro con la decisión de que ustedes trabajaran juntos, pero de lo que si estaba seguro fue de su preparación y lo maduros que son para trabajar en conjunto con cualquier ninja de la hoja así que los asigne como equipo de manera temporal…dos meses ,sí después de dos meses no se adaptaban como equipo no los forzaría a estar juntos en este caso bastaron cinco meses y me siento orgulloso de ello…

-Pero, porque…-Inmediatamente una escena se vino a su mente –"el beso, ¿pero tanto asco me tiene?"

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, pero tal vez la decisión que tomo Kakashi no tenga que ver contigo –intento ablandar la situación un poco –él menciono ya no seguiría en el equipo por cuestiones personales.

En vez de haber ablandado la situación, sin darse cuenta el Hokage la empeoró con sus últimas palabras, Anko comprendió que la decisión que había tomado Kakashi acerca de dejar de ser un equipo se debía al beso que inapropiadamente ella le había dado.

-Yo, ¿puedo retirarme ya? –Entendiendo su estado de ánimo el Hokage asintió. Anko no necesito más para retirase de la oficina.

-¿Te vas? –Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Sí, yo…lo siento Genma me tengo que ir después hablamos.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes –contesto el chico para dejar ir a la Kunoichi quien atravesó a toda prisa el pasillo, no quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su departamento fue subir a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y ventana para tirarse a su cama a llorar así nadie la escucharía.

-Soy una idiota –se dijo entre sollozos que intentaba mitigar con su almohada. Ya habían pasado diez minutos en lo que no había parado ni un instante de llorar.

Se sentía pésimo había actuado sin pensar, se arriesgo y ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba quitarse de una buena vez aquella desesperación que le inundaba al estar en compañía del Hatake, pero su actuar desencadeno una consecuencia que nunca le había pasado por la cabeza.

Si bien pensaba que tal vez Kakashi se molestaría –en el peor de los casos –por su acción, él reaccionaría de forma madura y lo olvidaría pero no fue así.

Y ese dolor y decepción que presionaban su pecho, solo significaban una cosa…se había enamorado de Kakashi Hatake.


	11. En busca de una explicación

Hola gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que cada uno de sus reviews me motivan para seguir subiendo los

capítulos =)

Espero y les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Se lo merecía, aunque sabía que ella se enteraría tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo fue posible que no hubiese tenido las agallas de decírselo? la respuesta le llego rápidamente a su cabeza "no estaba justificado".

No estaba justificado el hecho de negarse a seguir como compañero de Anko, la simple excusa de "es personal" había sonado tan falsa para él, que le sorprendió que el Hokage la hubiese aceptado, sin duda él le tenía estima.

Ciertamente Kakashi también apreciaba al líder de Konoha, y no precisamente por que fuese el Hokage. Desde que tenía uso de razón el ya estaba presente en su vida, lo conoció gracias a su padre, Sakumo, además era el padre de uno de los pocos ninjas que consideraba como amigos, que prácticamente Asuma era el único al que le confiaba sus secretos…algunos.

Sí el Hokage no lo había interrogado con respecto a su "situación personal", tal vez era porque lo conocía a la perfección y lo entendía, pero a la vez eso era precisamente lo que más le había dolido.

"_-pensé que lo habían decidido pero ya veo que no es así, eso habla mal de ti Kakashi…_

_-yo..._

_-no quiero escusas ya no, quiero que lo hables con ella y si Anko está de acuerdo la reasignare a otro equipo, de lo contrario no hare cambios."_

Se lo merecía el mismo reconocía que no había actuado de buena manera, pero esperaba decírselo en cualquier oportunidad ¿o no?, todo el problema se había hecho simplemente por la forma en que Anko se entero del asunto. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a ella si es que quería alejarla de él y evitarse otra reprimenda del Hokage. ¿Pero qué le diría a la chica?, no tenia salvación.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las manos le habían sudado? No lo recordaba, hace varios años quizás.

Kakashi volvió a tocar el timbre en vez de la puerta al parecer no se encontraba Anko en el departamento, la suerte estaba de su lado, se había salvado. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho dentro del departamento unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta, pensó en correr pero eso le quitaría la poco dignidad que le quedaba además de nada le serviría, solo estaría aplazando su tortuoso encuentro con la kunoichi.

Se abrió la puerta, Kakashi solo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos.

Evidentemente la chica había estado llorando, después Anko cerró la puerta ¿Cómo se dice?, en la narices del Hatake.

-vete –escucho desde adentro.

-no seas infantil Anko.

-¿quieres que te golpee, no es cierto? – ¿en verdad se atrevería a golpearlo?

-vamos Anko, no es tan grave…- en ese instante la puerta comenzó a abrirse –"me golpeara" –pensó Kakashi cerrando los ojos, en espera de un sonoro golpe en su cabeza.

-¡eres un idiota, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –solo eso no hubo golpes de por medio, aun.

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar y un par de vecinos se asomaron por sus balcones para ver que estaba pasando, y es que ya iban a ser las diez de la noche no era momento para estar escuchando reñir a una pareja.

-baja la voz –le murmuró kakashi, al ver a los vecinos entrometidos.

-no –contestó Anko quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-entonces hazte a un lado –Kakashi se introdujo sin previa invitación al departamento de la kunoichi, sabía que la chica no se callaría y despertaría a todos los vecinos del sector con su paranoia nocturna.

-¡Oye! ¿Y a ti quien te invito a pasar?

-solo cállate…-era más una súplica, que amenaza.

-entonces, ¿vienes a mi casa a decirme que me calle? –Anko cerró la puerta de golpe, por un momento Kakashi se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a nadie que vendría a la casa de Anko.

-es, solo vine a explicarte…–el mismo escuchó sus palabras, sabía que la kunoichi no le creería nada y es que ellos no habían tenido ningún problema como equipo, al contrario todo iba increíblemente bien hasta el día de aquel beso.

Hundido en sus pensamientos el Hatake se quedo en completo silencio, olvidando la excusa definitiva que pensaba decirle a la kunoichi –yo…

-¿Qué?- Anko estaba impaciente, no le regalaría más de su preciado tiempo al peliplateado.

-vine a, dis…culparme –el solo pronunciar esa palabra le causaba trabajo.

-¿tu?, no me hagas reír eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido, tú no te disculpas con nadie Kakashi.

-claro que si –trato de defenderse el peli plateado.

-¿con quién?

-con…-lo había atrapado, en ese momento no recordaba ningún nombre pero lo haría.

-¿sabes que pienso?, que tu vienes a aquí bajo amenaza –contraataco Anko, quien miraba directamente a los ojos del ninja.

-No es verdad –"que no se dé cuenta por favor"

-bueno, entonces iré a preguntarle al Hokage si…-

-no…tienes razón el hokage me mando contigo –ya no quería otro regaño del hokage, y la chica era capaz de todo.

-¿y con qué te amenazó Kakashi?

-¿de qué hablas? no me amenazo.

-Pero si acabas de aceptarlo tonto, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –Insistió Anko y ante el silencio del Hatake la chica se resignó, la odiaba – ¿tanto me odias…tal vez esperas una disculpa por lo que paso el otro día verdad? Si es eso créeme que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo siento haberte incomodado, tal vez yo hubiera reaccionado peor si la persona que no me agrada me hubiese…

-me agradas... –musitó Kakashi, Anko se sorprendió tanto al haber escuchado las dos palabras del peliplateado, que llegó a pensar que había escuchado mal –no me desagradas, y no fue por eso –dijo Kakashi haciendo evidente el asunto del beso.

Anko ya no supo que mas decir, por un pequeño instante se sintió culpable de haber presionado de ese modo al Hatake.

Mientras que Kakashi desvió la mirada, en verdad que la situación era incomoda mucho, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a la cara no cabe duda que iba de mal en peor, pero aun así no debía de mostrar sus sentimientos a Anko eso solo complicaría las cosas.

¿Qué esperaba con eso, que era lo que esperaba al decirle la verdad a la kunoichi acerca de sus sentimientos?, nada dentro y fuera de él no había nada.

-¿Entonces…? –Anko esperaba que el Jounin terminara la frase, pero eso no sucedió –Kakashi simplemente no, no te entiendo.

-"que hago" –no sabía cómo actuar y mucho menos que decir, el poco aire que circulaba en la pequeña sala del departamento de Anko se sentía muy pesado.

-no pienso obligarte a que me lo digas, y tal vez por esa razón no te podre ver igual que antes –A la chica le causaba trabajo hablar, cerro sus ojos para contener las traicioneras lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, por lo que dirigió su mirada al suelo – ¿Me duele sabes?... me costó tanto trabajo acercarme a ti, prácticamente me obligo el Hokage, pero para ser sincera me sorprendiste pensé que me había equivocado, pensé en algún momento que podríamos llevarnos bien, que seriamos buenos compañeros pero no es así, no si tú me mientes y le pides al Hokage no a mí dejar el equipo.

-trata de entender que…

-ese es el problema no puedo entenderte, pero si lo que tú quieres es mantenerte alejado de mí no me voy a oponer, sería muy estúpido de mi parte ni tampoco te voy a obligar a que me digas él porque…el viernes me iré a ese misión con Genma, hasta tal vez el hokage lo asigne como mi nuevo compañero.

-vine a disculparme Anko –dijo estresado Kakashi aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese último comentario lo había herido –siento mucho haberte lastimado, pero no puedo seguir contigo como equipo…

-¿Por qué?, tan siquiera dime qué fue lo que hice mal

-es un problema…personal

-¡ay por favor Kakashi! –Gritó Anko acercándose al Hatake –al menos invéntate una buena mentira.

-¡ya te lo dije, es algo personal, algo solo mío que no te lo puedo decir Anko!

-no, ese problema personal del que tanto hablas no es solo tuyo, a mi me embarraste también en el –Anko tenía tanto coraje en su pecho que podía sentir como su cara comenzaba a calentarse, "debo estar más roja que un tomate"

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? Hace un momento me decías que no me forzarías a decirte la verdad y es lo que estás haciendo!

-Kakashi date a entender, ¡dices que no fue por el beso, que no te desagrada estar conmigo, no tuvimos problemas al trabajar juntos, entonces qué…! -Anko se quedo callada, el haberse escuchado hablar o más bien gritar sobre las NO razones de la lejanía del chico, le dejo una idea en la cabeza, una posible razón.

Kakashi dejo de respirar, al ver como la chica por si sola se había callado y lo miraba sorprendida… ¿La kunoichi se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón que lo había orillado a desertar del equipo?

-Kakashi… ¿Te gusto?

* * *

Y como se que se quedaron picados, (odio cuando a mi me pasa eso) les dejo la continuación =)


	12. La mejor forma de llenar el vacío

CAPITULO 12

Kakashi dejo de respirar, al ver como la chica por si sola se había callado y lo miraba sorprendida… ¿La kunoichi se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón que lo había orillado a desertar del equipo?

-Kakashi… ¿Te gusto?

-No digas esa…

-tontería –termino de decir Anko

-Debo irme –dijo Kakashi pasando rápidamente por un costado de la kunoichi.

-vete entonces si no tienes las agallas para encararme –el Jounin se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la Mitarashi, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

Kakashi retiro su mano lentamente de la perilla, lo haría la enfrentaría.

-No sé que tanto te interese el conservar nuestra relación de amigos, o lo que sea que hayamos sido porque tú precisamente no me viste como compañera, mucho menos me viste como una amiga –dijo Anko en tono amargo.

-¿basta Anko que es lo que quieres? –interfirió Kakashi el monologo de la chica, quien al escucharlo se giro para verlo de frente.

-¿Que es lo que quiero? ¿Si te digo que es lo que quiero lo harás, harás lo que yo quiero? O simplemente quieres escuchar lo que yo quiero –contesto mordazmente la Kunoichi.

Kakashi no dijo nada por muy estúpido que pareciese le gustaba su carácter, Anko era una mujer muy fuerte y no se dejaba intimidar o callar por nadie.

Anko lo observó con detenimiento sus pocos rasgos visibles claro, pero se detuvo al toparse con la mirada del Hatake, esa forma de observar tan singular pero a la vez tan vacía, su alama en sí estaba vacía; como una casa sin amueblar, sin personas que la llenen de risas, llantos, alegría…de vida.

En ese momento sintió pena por él, entonces se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que un día el Hokage le había dicho acerca de Kakashi y su negación a estar en equipo con otro ninja de la aldea.

"_- Anko, tienes que ser perseverante las cosas no se resolverán así de fácil, digamos que Kakashi es un caso…especial._

_-¿especial, a que se refiere?_

_-solo digamos que, cada quien tiene un oscuro pasado, todos lo tenemos ¿no es así Anko?"_

Anko instintivamente se acercó al peliplateado quien indiferente la observaba cada vez más cerca de él. Era obvio que iba a sacarlo a empujones del apartamento, la chica siempre se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos sin miramiento alguno.

A dos pasos Kakashi la chica murmuró con la mirada fija en el –vacio, estás vacio.

-¿Qué? –No entendía a que venían esas palabras de la kunoichi.

-ese es tu problema personal, lo vacía que está tu vida –Anko se negaba a apartar la vista del Jounin.

La Mitarashi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abrazar a Kakashi y de decirle que ella se sentía igual que él, que su vida se encontraba totalmente vacía y sin sentido, sin motivos para seguir adelante.

Definitivamente la vida no había sido lo que ellos esperaban.

-Kakashi –balbuceo Anko –déjame ayudarte…

El Hatake no se movió a pesar de saber lo que intentaba hacer Anko, simplemente dejo a la chica terminar con esa insignificante distancia.

Vio el rostro de la kunoichi acercarse hasta el suyo, logro percibir el aroma a lavanda de la blanca piel que muy en el fondo deseaba volver a tocar y a la vez ser correspondido.

Anko finalmente unió sus labios con los de Kakashi sin importar que la estorbosa mascara del Jounin interfiriera entre ambos.

Para ella en ese momento le era suficiente sentir la tibia respiración del ninja sobre sus labios, aunque le hubiese gustado probar el sabor de la boca del Hatake. Anko desesperada mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kakashi dejando escapar al momento un suspiro de ambos ninjas haciendo evidente cuanto habían deseado ese instante.

Por su parte Kakashi lamento haber hecho de esa mascara una costumbre así que acerco mas su rostro al de Anko para poder profundizar el beso y apresar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

En ese momento sintió como estaba perdiendo la razón poco a poco su mente se quedo en blanco, el tiempo se había detenido para él, solo podía percibir el aliento de la Kunoichi; estaba a punto de echar todo por la borda, estuvo a punto de sujetar a Anko por la cintura y pegar su cuerpo al de él y envolverá la en sus brazos, quiso deshacerse de esa estúpida tela que tanto estorbaba, pero fue la chica quien decidió separarse de él.

-…- al mismo tiempo ambos ninjas abrieron sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por inercia al momento del beso.

-¿y ahora?

-¿Y ahora qué? –contesto Kakashi

-Bueno yo… -Anko fue interrumpida por una serie de fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¿Anko que no piensas salir a cenar conmigo?

-Rayos…-murmuro la kunoichi al percatarse que tras la puerta se encontraba Maito Gay.

-¿Qué no vas a abrir? No voy a pensar que es tu amante.

-muy gracioso tonto –Anko se dirigió a la puerta para ver a un entusiasmado y bien perfumado Gay.

-Hola mi florecilla herm…-

-Si hola Gay, no creo que sea el momento para salir hoy estoy un poco ocupada.

-¿pero es nuestra noche, estás segura?

-sí, dile a Kurenai que lo siento por favor –Le pidió Anko a Gay con una sonrisa fingida, no le desagradaba el chico pero ahora tenía que arreglar un asunto muy importante.

-está bien –contesto haciendo berrinche el jounin de los pelos lacios.

Apenas se fué, la Mitarashi cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella observando así a Kakashi.

-¿No le dijiste que estaba aquí verdad?

-No, pero que tendría de malo

-Nada simplemente que no quiero que nadie sepa qué, pues…

-¿por qué no? –Preguntó la chica.

-¿terca con lo mismo verdad? Empezaras de nuevo con el interrogatorio, deberías de trabajar con Ibiki le serias de ayuda.

-si claro, ¿y tu comenzaras a evadirme verdad? dime Kakashi ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa lo que acaba de pasar?

-No se trata solo de si deben o no saberlo simplemente no va a pasar nada, de que sirve que se enteren entonces, solo quiero ahorrarme problemas –contesto el Jounin.

-lo que tú quieres es ahorrarte problemas ¿no?

-Si –le confirmo el Hatake

-Bueno entonces te diré como ahorrarte un problema mucho mayor conmigo: Dile al Hokage que solucionaste tu problema personal y que no tienes inconveniente en trabajar conmigo.

-si seguro ¿quieres que valla de una vez? –dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo –boba que te hace pensar que lo hare.

-le diré a todos que me besaste.

-no lo harías –Kakashi trago saliva porque conociéndola bien sabía que si lo haría.

-O peor aun se lo diré a Asuma, así hasta en la aldea de la arena se enteraran y eso que no hay buena relación con ellos.

-no te creerá.

Pues no creo que Asuma se tome la molestia de indagar la verdad –dijo Anko

-no puedes chantajearme.

-si puedo.

-No –"¿cómo podía hacer eso Anko?"

-Si lo hare, no me presiones Hatake porque lo hare.

-Yo no te bese, tú me besaste –se defendió Kakashi.

-Pues tu me correspondiste y muy bien, así que mañana por la mañana hablaras con el Hokage si no…

-sí, si le dirás a Asuma

-¡Vaya me entendiste! –dijo Anko con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿y se puede saber qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto?

-nada, simplemente es tu castigo por haberme…

-¿hecho llorar? que maldito soy.

-No idiota, me mentiste y me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente al Hokage y Genma, así que terminando mi misión de este viernes volveremos a ser equipo.

-Eso crees tú –por ningún motivo se dejaría pisotear por la kunoichi.

-Ya te lo advertí, tu sabes lo que haces… ¿oye no crees que es muy tarde como para que sigas en mi apartamento?

-esa es también parte de tu venganza ¿no? Correrme de aquí.

-bueno si quieres quedarte esta noche no tengo problema alguno, podríamos hacer…cosas interesantes –Anko escaneo con la mirada a Kakashi.

-nunca vuelvo a entrar a esta cueva –dijo Kakashi ofendido.

La Kunoichi rió ante el comentario de Kakashi, el chico le causaba gracia, era muy serio y frio en su comportamiento pero muy en el fondo podía ver que es una persona muy responsable y dedicado, además le divertía su sarcasmo, cuando tenía humor de escucharlo claro.

-Entonces otra noche será –Dijo Anko a modo de despedida.

Kakashi la observo tan indiferente como siempre y tras un –solo en tus sueños perversos –se retiró del lugar.

…

No pudo dormir prácticamente toda la noche, su mente se enfocaba en las palabras de la kunoichi.

_"Le dirás al Hokage que solucionaste tu problema personal y que no tienes inconveniente en trabajar conmigo…ese es tu castigo"_

-"¿Que se cree Anko…mi castigo?" –Su mente estaba más que confundida primero el beso, el castigo, y para rematar esas impensables insinuaciones.

_"Bueno si quieres quedarte esta noche no tengo problema alguno, podríamos hacer…cosas interesantes"_

_"Entonces otra noche será"_

Kakashi no paraba de revolver sus sabanas, pensó que al ir con Anko a hablar acerca del problema de su salida del equipo, solo tendría dos posibles resultados:

a) Está bien Kakashi te entiendo, toma la decisión que mas creas conveniente.

b) ¡Lárgate Hatake no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

Esa última era la más realista, pero nunca pensó en salir de ese apartamento tan humillado y sobajado.

¿El beso? Fue bueno sí, pero ahora gracias a eso estaba entre la espada y la pared, todo estaba en su contra y sin elección a su favor. Sabía que Anko era capaz de contarle a toda la aldea acerca del beso –"es demasiado extrovertida" –pensó el ninja y que mejor prueba tenia de eso el hecho de que Anko se le insinuó sin pena alguna en su propio departamento, no tenia opción debía habar con el Hokage.

…**  
**

Por su parte Anko había dormido de lo lindo sin preocupación alguna, pues su gran pesar había desaparecido él no la odiaba era todo lo contrario ¿Quién lo diría? .La Mitarashi termino de regar las flores de su ventana y dio un gran respiró al fresco aire de la mañana, fue entonces cuando dirigió su vista a las oficinas del Hokage.

"Kakashi debe estar hablando con el Hokage espero"

Y así era para la suerte de Anko, Kakashi se encontraba escuchando al líder de Konoha.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decirme Kakashi?

-…si.

-No me entrometeré pidiéndote explicaciones detalladas acerca de ese supuesto problema personal, confiare en ti de nuevo –dijo el Sarutobi.

-gracias, debo retirarme con su permi…

-pero a cambio te quitare un día de descanso –interrumpió el Hokage la salida del ninja copia.

-… entiendo.

-dime descansabas este viernes ¿verdad?

-"¿descansaba?" –Pensó Kakashi –"no este viernes, por favor" –sin escapatoria el ninja asintió.

-bien, saldrás el viernes a la misión que encomendé a Anko y a Genma –concluyó el Hokage.

-pero señor Hokage si yo asistiré no es necesario que vaya Genma a la misión.

-No creo que les venga mal tu compañía y experiencia, además puedes verlo como reprimenda por tu mentira –dijo el líder de la hoja sin inmutarse un poco –puedes ir con Anko para que te explique en qué consiste la misión, supongo que no tendrás problema con eso.

-…no

…**  
**

-¡Ya voy! –Dijo Anko antes de abrir la puerta -¿te gustó verdad, vienes por otro beso como el de ayer?

-déjate de bromas –contesto Kakashi.

-¿porqué esa cara, ya hablaste con el Hokage verdad?

-¿me vas a dejar entrar sí o no?

-pues tú dijiste que nunca volverías a entrar a mi cueva –dijo Anko dejando entrar a Kakashi a su departamento.

-disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas –Kakashi se dejo caer en el sofá de la chica- vine a que me expliques la misión de mañana.

-¡iras Genial! Nos vamos a divertir mucho –se burlo Anko del derrotado Hatake y luego añadió –me muero por que ya sea mañana.

-Anko… Cállate.


	13. El inoportuno de Genma

CAPITULO 13

El sol estaba por salir y todavía se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja. Anko y Genma había estado platicando para tratar de matar el tiempo pero pasada una hora, el estrés se hiso presente y ambos ninjas prefirieron mantenerse en silencio. De pronto vieron como Kakashi a paso lento llegaba al lugar del que iban a partir a su misión.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Anko al peliplateado con ambos brazos cruzados.

-lo siento no encontraba el camino hacia aquí –se justificó el Hatake

-¿podemos irnos? –intervino Genma

Al saber que iban retrasados decidieron emprender el viaje a su misión pasando por alto la tardanza del peliplateado

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?, pensé que ya no querías trabajar con Anko –Le dijo Genma a su compañero.

-no te incumbe.

-pues gracias a tu cambio de opinión nos retrasaste, ahora tendremos que acampar en el bosque –replico Genma

-¿Qué lástima no? –contesto Kakashi haciendo uso de su sarcasmo

-eres un…

-¡ya cállense los dos! –Intervino Anko –que fastidiosos son.

Genma y Kakashi siguieron el consejo de Anko y guardaron silencio, era muy temprano para comenzar una pelea así que decidieron seguir su camino. Rápidamente el sol comenzaba a causar estragos en los ninjas, los rayos del sol caían directamente sobre la piel acelerando su cansancio, a esa hora era muy necesario un descanso.

-tengo hambre –dijo Genma.

-yo también… ¿y tú Kakashi?

-preferiría seguir caminando –contestó el Hatake

-¡que levante la mano el que quiera sentarse a comer! –gritó la única mujer presente, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano.

Genma siguió a la chica y también emitió su voto.

-Lo siento Kakashi nos detendremos a comer.

Kakashi por su parte suspiro fastidiado no tanto por el detenerse a comer sino por la forma tan "profesional" de decidirlo.

Los ninjas en ese instante dejaron el sendero por el que habían estado caminando para sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Desesperados Genma y Anko sacaron su comida de la vianda que portaban.

-Bien que trajiste –Le preguntó Genma a Anko.

-Ramen instantáneo ¿tu?

-un par de bolas de arroz que quedaron de la cena de ayer, no tuve tiempo de preparar otra cosa.

Kakashi los observaba recargado en el tronco del árbol mientras ellos compartían la comida sentados sobre unas piedras.

-¿Qué no vas a comer? – Preguntó Anko al ninja que se mantenía aparte.

-No tengo hambre.

-nunca come delante de otros, no quiere que le vean el rostro –intervino Genma mientras daba un bocado a su bola de arroz.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo Kakashi

-Entonces ven y siéntate a comer con nosotros ermitaño –le pidió la chica al Hatake dejándole un espacio en su roca para que este decidiera sentarse.

-Estamos en medio de una misión debemos estar al pendiente, no hay que bajar la guardia.

-no seas así, puedes estar al pendiente sentado con nosotros –insistió la Mitarashi palmeando con su mano el espacio de piedra reservado para Kakashi.

El chico suspiro como tantas veces y se acercó a sus compañeros -¿quieren mi comida no es cierto?

-ya sácala y comparte no seas egoísta –dijo Genma

El peliplateado saco una pequeña caja de su mochila, después ante la mirada impaciente de sus compañeros retiro la tapa de madera de dicha caja y dejo al descubierto un poco de arroz bañado en curry y trozos de filete de cerdo arriba.

-Que bien se ve ¿Dónde lo compraste? –Preguntó la chica

-no lo compré, yo lo hice.

-no sabía que se te daba la cocina –dijo Genma

-sí, tuve que aprender desde chico.

-pero aun así pienso que se debe de tener la virtud o el gusto por la cocina, mira a Anko por ejemplo, ella aún no sabe cocinar

-Genma cállate –contesto irritada la kunoichi –mejor comparte Kakashi y no le des al tonto de Genma.

-En realidad no pensaba darle a ninguno de los dos.

-no seas egoísta –Ante el berrinche de Anko, Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que ceder su comida a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes rápidamente se sirvieron la mayor parte del alimento que el peliplateado se había preparado.

-gracias –dijeron al unísono Anko y Genma devolviendo la pequeña vianda a su dueño y en pocos minutos arrasaron con la comida que les había sido compartida, a diferencia de Kakashi quien seguía sin probar bocado alguno.

-¿piensas comerte eso?

-Genma no seas abusivo, déjalo que coma –Pero la verdad era que Anko moría de ganas por observar el rostro de Kakashi, era obligatorio el hecho de quitarse la máscara para poder comer.

Kakashi no dijo nada ni se inmuto ante el comportamiento de los shinobis, simplemente se limitó a tomar el par de palillos que cargaba junto con sus alimentos para disponerse a comer, mientras que Anko y Genma miraban expectantes al ninja copia esperando el momento preciso en que este decidiera deshacerse de la máscara que portaba.

Kakashi con lentitud poso su mano sobre la máscara pero sus dedos no jalaron la tela hacia abajo, para la decepción de Anko el Hatake con sumo cuidado comenzó a deslizar la máscara desde la parte del cuello hacia arriba, dejando así solamente al descubierto su boca sin necesidad de retirar toda la máscara en cuestión.

-tramposo –murmuro Anko observando al peliplateado comer tranquilamente, aunque no se arrepintió de haber observado aunque sea los delgados labios del shinobi.

Al cabo de unos minutos el peliplateado termino con su comida y comenzó a guardar todo lo que había sacado de su mochila.

-Ya perdimos una hora –comento Kakashi al observar un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

-será mejor que nos apuremos –dijo Anko con mortificación –de seguir así tendremos que acampar.

Por lo que rápidamente los ninjas emprendieron su viaje de nueva cuenta, sabían que el acampar en esa zona del bosque era una decisión muy riesgosa ya que era un lugar demasiado inseguro pues los asaltantes o ladrones dominaban al menos esa sección del bosque.

Las horas siguieron su transcurso por lo que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, pero hasta ahora los ninjas no habían sufrido algún altercado tal vez toda la mala reputación del bosque se debía a simples rumores de los aldeanos.

El calor del mediodía había dado paso a los vientos frescos de la noche, el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, el ambiente se mostraba más afable con los ninjas quienes solo se habían limitado a detenerse para descansar un par de ocasiones, y como consecuencia a tan refrescante y agradable ambiente el peliplateado se mostraba más relajado, al igual que Anko y Genma quienes platicaban amenamente.

La mente de Kakashi se encontraba invadida por cosas totalmente triviales cuando las risas de sus compañeros llamaron su atención.

-¡claro no seas tonto! –Anko no podía contenerse.

-Fue solo una pequeña opinión –se defendió el ninja muy sonriente.

Kakashi no ponía atención a la conversación en sí, sino a la actitud del recién ascendido al rango Jounin. El Hatake tenía tiempo de conocer a Genma, de hecho conocía a toda su familia a sus padres y a su hermano, eran personas muy respetables en la aldea dado que eran unos ninjas reconocidos por su labor.

En pocas palabras Genma había crecido a diferencia de él, en una familia muy unida y con grandes valores morales o al menos era lo que él podía observar del chico. Pero algo que si le sorprendía era su comportamiento específicamente en esta misión, ya que el chico se diferenciaba de los demás shinobis por su seriedad.

Ambos trabajaban bien en equipo, había tenido la oportunidad en varias ocasiones de trabajar a su lado pero nunca lo había visto tan relajado o si se le podría llamar sonriente.

-¿enserio, y que te dijo?

-Nada mejor se quedó callado –contestó Genma mientras caminaba al lado de la chica.

Parecía que a Genma le venía muy bien la compañía de Anko su comportamiento es distinto al estar cerca de ella, se veía más alegre y abierto con la kunoichi simplemente no paraba de reír, al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común porque él nunca se comportaba así con otros ninjas de la aldea.

-si siguen así, no tardaran en dar con nuestra posición –les advirtió molesto Kakashi al par de ninjas que reían unos cuantos pasos más adelante de él.

-No te enojes, ya nos vamos a portar bien –contestó la kunoichi tratando de contener la risa.

-Lo único que digo es que al haber oscurecido tenemos que tener más precauciones.

-Entonces deberíamos acampar –sugirió Genma

-Te estás tomando las cosas muy a la ligera ¿no crees Genma? -Evidentemente Kakashi estaba muy molesto y eso se pudo notar en el tono de voz con el que le hablo al Jounin.

-y tu demasiado enserio –contesto rápidamente Genma dando pie a una pelea que no les traería ningún beneficio.

-Si les interesa mi opinión, pienso que caminamos lo suficiente y dado que ya nos ganó la noche deberíamos acampar –opinó Anko tratando de distraer o suavizar la situación entre sus compañeros, que se habían mostrado un poco irritados durante el camino aunque Kakashi era quien más lo demostraba.

-Como sea, de todos modos vamos retrasados –término con la discusión el Hatake.

-Entonces, buscaré un buen sitio para acampar –dijo Genma tal vez con el pretexto de distraerse un poco de la situación tan desesperante que estaba viviendo con el ninja copia.

Es así como Genma se perdió entre la maleza dejando solos a Anko y a Kakashi quien si se hubiera tratado de otra misión u otra ocasión no habría dejado que su compañero se internase solo en el bosque, pero esta vez dejo que buscara un espacio para acampar, suerte y se perdía ¿no?

-¿por qué estas de tan mal humor? –Interrumpió Anko sus pensamientos –tú no eres así.

-¿Qué no soy así? –Preguntó sorprendido el Hatake –muchos dicen lo contrario.

-pero yo sé que eso no es verdad –Enseguida Anko se acercó al Hatake para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en el chaleco verde del ninja.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto lo obvio Kakashi sin regresar el gesto.

-te abrazo tonto.

-eso ya lo sé, es solo que…

-me gusta tu olor –Ante esas palabras extrañamente Kakashi se estremeció, nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

-eres rara.

-lo sé –contesto la kunoichi –…y mira eres más alto que yo.

-¿que no te habías dado cuenta de eso enana? –dijo Kakashi provocando que Anko se parase en puntitas para tratar de anivelar la diferencia de altura.

-aunque lo intentes, no conseguirás nunca ser más alta que yo.

-Ya lo veremos aun me falta crecer un poco –contesto la Kunoichi asiendo su último esfuerzo por tratar de alcanzar al Hatake.

Pero antes de terminar con dicho intento la chica aprovecho y decidió repegar ligeramente su boca en el oído del peliplateado para después deslizar sus labios por su cuello y así regresar a su estatura normal.

En ese instante Kakashi sintió un enorme deseo por acercar más su cuerpo al de la kunoichi, quería sentir de nueva cuenta esa sensación de agradable calor que le brindaba Anko al estar cercas de él, no era sencillo controlarse después de sentir los húmedos labios de la chica sobre su cuello provocándolo. Por lo que Kakashi sin más remedio decidió sujetar la cintura de la Mitarashi con ambos brazos.

Anko no se inmuto, al contrario comenzó a acariciar la fornida espalda del peliplateado mientras seguía abrazándolo, aunque debía admitir que era un poco extraño ser correspondida por parte del chico.

Era increíble cuanto lo quería a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero era tiempo de aceptarlo de aceptar todas esas sensaciones que el chico despertaba en ella, solo esperaba que por lo menos el también sintiera una mínima parte de lo que ella sentía al estar a su lado.

Kakashi por su parte tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía darles orden, pero de lo que si estaba seguro o más bien de lo único que estaba seguro era del cariño que sentía por ella… la quería, no sabía exactamente de qué forma la quería pero eso era un hecho. Ahora el problema era encontrar el modo para saber qué tipo de cariño era el que sentía por la kunoichi, su mente le decía que no se dejara llevar que no era otra cosa más que amistad y compañerismo pero había otra cosa, algo que no sabía cómo definir, muy en el fondo sentía que estaba omitiendo algo que estaba ignorando algo, pero su mente se oponía a mirar más allá.

Sintió de pronto como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, la razón había sido un beso. Anko lo había sacado de sus pensamientos al besarle la comisura de sus labios o al menos donde se supone que se encontraban. Se sentía como un idiota, ¿cómo era posible que un simple beso desatara todas esas sensaciones en él?

Kakashi la miro a los ojos tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, ya que la última vez se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era la kunoichi, ella también lo miro ¿Qué era lo que quería de él?

-deberías de quitarte esa mascara de vez en cuando ¿no crees? –La chica hundió su rostro ahora en el cuello de Kakashi sin permitir que este dejase decir una sola palabra.

En cuanto él sintió su respiración todos los pensamientos que le acongojaban desaparecieron. Al instante su mente borro sus aflicciones y no le desagrado, al contrario sintió curiosidad y un arrasador deseo por sentir más.

-chicos creo que ya encontré… ¿Qué hacen? – El muy inoportuno de Genma había interrumpido el momento.

-nada. –contesto Anko un poco nerviosa después de soltarse rápidamente del agarre del peliplateado, esperando que Genma no le preguntase nada más.

-¿seguros? Porque me pareció ver que estaban…

-nada –volvió a recalcar Kakashi –entonces encontraste…

-un lugar sí, no está muy lejos de aquí vamos –dijo Genma _–"debí de haberlo imaginado, Kakashi no es una persona muy afectiva que digamos"_

Caminaron unos cuantos metros sin decir una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a un espacio rodeado de árboles que se encontraba atrás de una enorme piedra, sería difícil ser detectados allí, o al menos les daría tiempo de reaccionar ante un ataque.

-está bien –dijo Kakashi dejando caer sus pertenencias en el suelo –hay que comenzar a poner las tiendas de campaña.

Dicho esto Anko y Kakashi comenzaron a instalar cada quien el lugar en donde iban a dormir con excepción de Genma, que no dejaba de revolver impaciente su mochila.

-¡rayos la olvide!

-es lo primero que se debe de empacar y la olvidaste, tendrás que dormir al aire libre –Reprendió el Hatake al chico quien se cruzó de brazos enfadado ante el comentario del ninja copia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, que no ves que va a llover? –dijo Anko mirando el cielo, que a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad se podía apreciar una gran nubosidad en él.

-no importa estaré bien.

-no sí importa, si no quieres que duerma contigo entonces dormirá conmigo, al menos yo no tengo ningún inconveniente –A Anko le molestaba esa actitud tan descortés de Kakashi.

-ni yo. –contesto Genma muy conforme con lo que había dicho Anko

-está bien, dormirá conmigo –por ningún motivo dejaría que Genma durmiera en la misma tienda que Anko, no es que le importara sino que…

-no te preocupes Kakashi, dormiré con Anko –insistió Genma mientras ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-no –contesto Kakashi quitando la mano de Genma de su hombro –no creo que…

-no debería de molestarte, si solo vamos a dormir –Le murmuro Genma al peliplateado.

-te estás ganando una golpiza

-¿así? Entonces qué esperas –lo retó Genma.

-ya van a empezar ¿Qué les pasa? –Interrumpió la pelea Anko quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión hasta el momento –entonces para que no estén discutiendo, será mejor que durmamos los tres en una sola tienda.

-no cabremos además de que sirve, fue al distraído de Genma al que se le olvido su tienda de acampar –replico Kakashi.

-este lugar es peligroso corremos peligro al estar divididos, además se supone que montaremos guardia ¿no?

-sí –contesto Kakashi.

-será más fácil el estar los tres en una misma tienda que estar en varias, además mi tienda es un poco más grande si cabremos.

-lo ves Kakashi, no te enojes –interfirió Genma aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado estar solo con Anko aunque fuese un pequeño momento.

-está bien –Era mejor eso a que Genma y Anko se quedaran en la misma tienda de dormir.

-Entonces ayúdenme holgazanes a terminar de poner esto– no cabía duda de quién era la que daba órdenes ahí.

El par de Jounins no tuvieron más opción que ayudar a la kunoichi a terminar de instalar la tienda de acampar en donde dormirían los tres, vaya noche les esperaba. Apenas terminaron, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sin dejar atrás los estruendosos relámpagos que se dejaban escuchar rompiendo la quietud de la noche.

-justo a tiempo.

-entonces ¿quién montara la primer guardia? –pregunto Anko esperando que algún caballero se propusiera, pero ningún caballero se hiso notar –bien supongo que seré yo, ustedes quédense dentro.

-no Anko yo lo hago, yo empiezo –dijo Genma preparándose para salir de la tienda de campaña y después murmurar –cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar tiempo con el amargado de Kakashi – Para después salir del lugar.

-debiste haberte ofrecido –le reclamó Anko al Hatake mientras se quitaba el chaleco verde y lo colocaba sobre su mochila.

-ahora me vas a enseñar buenos modales –contestó Kakashi sin despegar su vista de la chica.

-al no ser tu madre no tengo porque hacerlo, pero si sigues así te quedaras solo.

-no debiste de haberme dicho eso ahora no podré dormir, ansío llegar a la aldea de la roca de una vez para que me dejes de dar tus clases de buen compañerismo.

Anko se acostó sobre una colchoneta en el extremo derecho de la tienda de acampar y después de cobijarse le preguntó al Hatake-¿Qué harías sin mí?

-sería feliz –contesto el peliplateado quien se recostaba del lado izquierdo de la tienda de acampar, guardando lo más posible la distancia con la chica.

-acéptalo no podrías sobrevivir sin mí –dijo la kunoichi tratando de contener la risa – ¡soy adorable acéptalo…y sexy también!

-eso crees tú, debes de tratar de omitirme en tus sueños de vez en cuando.

El chico estaba agotado así que no tardo en comenzar a dormitar el sueño le estaba ganado y por fin Anko había guardado silencio, o al menos eso creía.

-¿Normalmente cuanto tiempo dura un ninja montando guardia? –pregunto la chica mirando hacia el techo de tela.

-cuatro horas –respondió un molesto Hatake –ahora me harías el favor de dormirte… ¿Qué haces?

-cuatro horas ¿no? –dijo Anko mientras gateaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi.

La chica sin pena alguna se acomodó al lado del chico, hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

-¡Hey! –protestó el Hatake cuando la kunoichi le quito parte de la cobija con la que estaba cubierto.

Pero para que este guardara silencio la chica lo cayó con un beso en la boca –cállate, ¿quieres que venga Genma?

-porque no habría de…

Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase ya que la kunoichi se había puesto sobre el cuerpo del chico sin dificultad alguna.

Anko volvió a besar de manera suave la boca del chico, quien la miraba un tanto embelesado y un poco impresionado a la Mitarashi.

La kunoichi dejo la boca del peliplateado para comenzar a recorrer con sus labios el cuello del Jounin como lo había hecho hace un par de horas. Kakashi por su parte se estaba perdiendo en ese mar de sensaciones, pero sabía que no se debía de rendir ante ello.

-vendrá Genma y te meterás en un lio.

-¿me meteré en un lio?

-yo no estoy arriba de ti –contesto el ninja.

-olvídate un momento de Genma…o bueno si lo que prefieres es dormir, lo respeto.

-tu qué crees…-contesto Kakashi.

Por lo que la chica derrotada intento bajarse del cuerpo de su compañero para dejar que pudiese dormir, pero este se lo impidió.

-te equivocas.


	14. Un enemigo dificil

Hola!

perdón por el retraso con el siguiente capitulo! pero aki se los dejo

Alex No me mates ! ajaja

bueno... warning nenes este capitulo tiene algo de leemon, nada grave pero si, por lo que

si no les agrada leer leemon les sugiero que no lo hagan.

gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios

el miércoles subo el siguiente cap chao y cuidense!

* * *

CAPITULO 14

-Te equivocas.

Anko rió triunfante ante las palabras de Kakashi pues ella había ganado esta última partida del juego.

El Jounin por su parte prefirió omitir ese detalle, mejor se enfocó en acariciar la delicada espalda de la kunoichi desde su inicio hasta su final causando un escalofrío en ella para después hundir su rostro en su cuello. Sencillamente la chica lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde quería llegar con todo esto, pero lo único que por lo menos si sabía era que tenía cuatro largas horas.

La Mitarashi sentía como la desesperación corría por sus venas quería sentir a Kakashi tal y como era sin máscaras, sin falsedades. Y lo haría, tarde o temprano seria ella quien le quitaría esa mascara de una buena vez. Anko acarició el fornido pecho de su compañero que afortunadamente solo estaba cubierto por la playera color azul marino que los jounins suelen portar durante una misión, gracias a eso podía apreciar cada de detalle de él.

Cuando ella lo acariciaba sentía como una especie de calor invadía poco a poco su cuerpo, le gustaba cuando le tocaba aunque fuese solo por un pequeño instante, pero lo que ahora se preguntaba era "¿qué es lo que ella siente cuando soy yo quien la toca?" Kakashi quiso averiguarlo y acaricio sus piernas, le hubiese gustado percibir su piel pero no era el momento, Genma podía entrar en cualquier instante y sorprenderlos así que era mejor no arriesgarse...solo lo necesario.

…

"_-chicos creo que ya encontré… ¿Qué hacen?_

_-nada._

_-¿seguros? Porque me pareció ver que estaban…_

_-nada, entonces encontraste…"_

-"valla manera de evadir las cosas"- pensó Genma mientras miraba sin un punto en específico el cielo, viendo como las gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer.

El chico juraría que sus compañeros estaban en una situación un tanto comprometedora, pero Kakashi no era muy afectivo con las personas de hecho él nunca había conocido alguna novia del ninja, copia solo rumores.

Y el último y más reciente rumor había sido el de la ya fallecida Rin mucha gente aseguraba haberlos visto muy cariñosos últimamente, justo unos meses antes de que ésta muriera trágicamente en una misión ANBU. Pero ahora los aldeanos no se cansaban de decir que Anko y Kakashi solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no en actitud cariñosa ni mucho menos pero que en efecto compartían su tiempo en muchas ocasiones, eso daba a pensar que tal vez había algo más entre ellos que una simple relación de compañerismo.

Pero ¿dejaría que esos rumores interfirieran en sus sentimientos hacia la chica? para nada. El seguiría intentando acercarse a ella, y es que desde la primera vez que la vio había observado algo más que una simple cara bonita, era una kunoichi decidida y muy segura de sí misma a pesar de su oscuro pasado y eso era de admirarse, además le parecía una chica muy agradable.

Seguiría intentando el tiempo que fuese necesario, y mucho menos le importaría tener que competir con el genio de Konoha que siempre ha tenido suerte con las mujeres.

Si era necesario tener como enemigo a Hatake Kakashi lo haría.

…

Kakashi sabía que la situación estaba saliéndose de su control quería hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo que éste acatara las ordenes de su cerebro de detenerse, pero simplemente su cuerpo le había abandonado como un cobarde. No podía dejar de tocarla tal vez por curiosidad, era demasiado excitante el poder sentir a Anko estremecerse en sus manos.

La chica se encontraba ahora debajo de él, todo lo contrario de cómo habían empezado en aquella aventura de reconocimiento; las manos del chico se introducían debajo de la tela de su blusa tentando así sus blancos pechos, o por lo menos lo que la ropa interior le permitía.

Y con esto Anko podía sentir a su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante las caricias de Kakashi, no solo eran los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda ahora sentía como aumentaba su calor corporal cada vez más.

No era fácil contenerse, ya que tenía sobre de ella al chico que le gustaba y que además le estaba correspondiendo. Era normal que su cuerpo le exigiera más contacto, y el chico estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplir aquella necesidad que estaba despertando en la Mitarashi. Anko sentía su cuerpo estremecer con mayor intensidad, cada vez que el Hatake ejercía presión en su entrepierna con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella; cada vez le era más difícil contener los gemidos que escapaban de sus boca sin previo aviso.

La chica se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que inundaban su ser, en cada oportunidad atraía más a Kakashi hacia sí misma al tiempo que sus piernas eran separadas por las caderas del peliplateado.

-Kakashi quítate eso –dijo desesperada Anko mientras besaba sobre la tela azul la boca del Hatake.

Ante esa petición y el calor del momento Kakashi estuvo decidido a hacerlo no le importaba absolutamente nada al estar con Anko, descubrimiento que le causo un pequeño hormigueo de temor en su interior.

Pero un ruido, el crujir de ramas originado aparentemente por pisadas le hizo despertar de ese especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

-"Genma" –pensó inmediatamente el peliplateado y al parecer Anko también había coincidido con su pensamiento, por lo que sin pensarlo empujo de sí a su compañero para que este se quitara de encima de ella.

-fueron cuatro horas y quince minutos, no se podrán quejar ¿a quién le toca la siguiente ronda? –entró preguntando Genma, quien observó a Anko recostada en el lado contrario en el que se encontraba en un principio -¿Qué no estabas tú de este lado?

-…cambiamos de lugar, bueno creo que me corresponde vigilar ahora a mí –contestó Anko quien rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta de Genma se levantó del suelo en el que "descansaba" y salió de la casa de acampar.

-debiste haberte ofrecido caballero –le dijo Genma a Kakashi quien continuaba acostado dándole la espalda al chico.

-Yo ya estoy dormido.

-si como no, de todos modos se quedara sola conmigo cuando te toque la guardia.-dijo Genma muy sonriente tratando de irritar con ese comentario a su compañero.

Pero Kakashi no contestó nada, solo lo escuchó en silencio para después murmurar "eso lo veremos"

La noche estaba transcurriendo rápidamente, pronto terminaría la ronda y su mente seguía ocupada por Kakashi. - "¿Cómo demonios llegue a tanto?" – se volvió a preguntar la kunoichi quien permanecía sentada en un tronco del árbol que se encontraba frente a la tienda de acampar.

Ella no pensaba en un principio llegar a tanto solo quería estar con él besarlo solamente, se había pasado de la raya. Debía de aceptarlo le gustaba mucho el Hatake, no sabía qué era lo que tanto le atraía pero le gustaba demasiado… "¿Qué imagen tendrá de mi ahora?" se preguntó ella misma.

Bueno a Anko Mitarashi jamás le importaba lo que pensara la gente de ella, su forma de vestir, de peinarse, de caminar, incluso lo de Orochimaru la tenían sin cuidado. Claro que quería ganarse el respeto de la gente y tener su confianza eso era algo muy diferente a tener que lidiar con el que dirán, ella no era una persona superficial.

Pero Kakashi, el significaba mucho para ella y de algún modo quería conquistarlo pero ahora con lo que sucedió por nada del mundo quería que pensara que es una chica fácil o algo así, él no tendría pensamientos de ese tipo ¿cierto?.

Por fin su guardia había terminado ahora le correspondía al peliplateado suplantarla. En cuanto bajo del árbol cuál fue su sorpresa que el chico ya se encontraba esperándola justo al lado del árbol del que había bajado… "¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?".

-termine. –fue lo único que pudo decir ante el nervio que sentía, al estar cercas del Jounin.

-Está bien –contesto Kakashi quien mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

La chica se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa de acampar sin decir nada más, pero Kakashi la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿tienes sueño?

-..No –pudo contestar la kunoichi quien lo miraba un poco impresionada por la actitud de su compañero.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi la soltó de su agarre para señalar la copa del árbol en el que anteriormente había estado, entendiendo la chica que subiera con él. Anko sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta se sentía muy nerviosa ¿qué era lo que el ninja iba a decirle?

Vaciló un poco antes de seguir a su compañero quien ya había subido hasta un tronco grueso, pero no tenía opción después de haberle dicho que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir por lo que decidió seguirle para sentarse a su lado.

La chica permaneció en silencio, en espera del que él dijese la primera palabra y así fue.

-¿por qué decidiste regresar a Konoha? –pregunto el peliplateado.

-…bueno pues porque, en realidad escape de la guarida de Orochimaru y me perdí en el bosque, fue entonces cuando un grupo de ANBUS de Konoha me encontraron y me llevaron de regreso a la aldea –contesto Anko, aunque no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Y decidiste quedarte en la aldea…

-no entiendo a qué viene la plática –interrumpió un poco irritada la kunoichi ya que no veía sentido a las preguntas del Hatake.

-simple curiosidad, no tienes por qué enfadarte –dijo Kakashi que increíblemente sonreía ante el comentario de la chica.

-¡no estoy enfadada!

…

-maldito Kakashi –dijo Genma para sí mismo al percatarse que este no se encontraba en la tienda de acampar – ¿qué hago?

Nada no podía hacer nada ¿qué pensaba hacer, salir corriendo a reclamarle al Hatake por haber detenido a la kunoichi? Además ella no estaba con él por la fuerza, seguramente se había detenido a platicar.

No soportaba como en todo tenia éxito ese Jounin pero esta vez sería diferente él quería estar con ella y él ganaría esta vez, no ahora pero lo haría.

…

No podía creer lo que el Jounin le acababa de decir, estaba totalmente enrojecida -…gracias –contesto débilmente ante el alago de Kakashi.

-solo te dije que me gustas cuando te enojas, no tienes por qué ponerte de mil colores –acotó Kakashi sin perder su sonrisa.

-lo que pasa es que no estoy muy, digamos acostumbrada a que me digan ese tipo de cosas…y mucho menos tú.

-entonces te lo diré más seguido –terminó de decir Kakashi recargándose en el tronco del árbol.

El tiempo estaba pasando rápido por lo que el cansancio se hiso presente en la chica que después de un rato se quedó dormida al lado del peliplateado, él simplemente la observó con detalle. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho toda ella, pero debía admitir que se sentía inseguro de sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo aceptaba, qué pretendía hacer ¿Le diría que fuera su novia? Eso no sonaba a él, ¿entonces que quería de ella?

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Anko, al parecer la chica estaba teniendo una pesadilla por los constantes quejidos que salían de su boca, se veía inquieta.

-no me dejes…seré mejor, lo prometo –escuchó Kakashi.

-Anko…. –Kakashi trataba de sacarla de esa pesadilla, pero su compañera no podía o no quería despertar, se veía muy acongojada.

-no me dejes –decía entre sollozos la kunoichi –…Orochimaru, seré mejor.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable por la situación, él la había inducido a ese sueño al haberle preguntado por ese ninja renegado.

-Anko despierta –insistió el peliplateado mientras le movía el hombro esperando a que esta reaccionara.

Fue entonces cuando la chica pudo despertar sobresaltada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y aun así trataban de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba.

-tranquila fue solo un sueño, todo está bien.

La kunoichi no dijo nada solo trataba de reconfortarse cerrando los ojos y respirando lo más profundo que podía.

-siento haberte inquietado al preguntarte por Orochimaru hace un momento –dijo el Jounin.

-no, no te preocupes tengo pesadillas con regularidad.

-No deberías de acostumbrarte, no creo que te haga bien –aconsejo Kakashi a la pelimorada.

-la mayoría de las veces es lo mismo –dijo la kunoichi con una amarga sonrisa en la boca –no creo poder superar lo que paso.

-¿él, te lastimó? –preguntó con miedo el Jounin, miedo de saber que Anko, la mujer de la que él se había enamorado hubiese sufrido en manos de ese hombre.

-…no lo sé –contestó Anko viendo hacia el vacío –él nunca me obligo a nada que yo no quisiera, todo lo hice por mi propia voluntad. Los duros y extensos entrenamientos, el dejar de comer, traicionar a mi aldea a mis amigos…el sello.

Kakashi la escuchaba atento viendo como la fuerte Mitarashi rompía en llanto frente a él.

-lo único que quería, era que me aceptara –dijo la chica con su rostro lleno de lágrimas –eso era lo único que quería, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para él, que se sintiera orgulloso de mi…no quería estar sola, no quería volver a sentirme rechazada –dijo Anko poniendo sus manos sobre su mismo pecho dejando ver lo desolada que se sentía.

Esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza él ya la había rechazado, no solo una vez sino dos veces. Primero al haberse negado en un principio el tenerla como compañera, y segundo cuando le pidió al Hokage que lo excluyera del equipo que habían formado tiempo después.

-yo ni siquiera fui suficiente para mis padres, ellos me dejaron sola ellos querían un varón, creían que solo así mi familia volvería a ser respetada pero…

-deja de estarte martirizando, eso ya pasó –sin pensarlo Kakashi abrazó a Anko en un intento por consolarla, gesto que la Kunoichi correspondió para seguir derramando algunos lágrimas sobre el hombro de él –olvídalo, ya no te lastimes así…a mi agrada que hallas sido mujer –dijo Kakashi mientras intensificaba el abrazo, haciendo referencia a lo que había sucedido entre ambos en la casa de acampar.

-tonto –contesto Anko sin dejar de abrazarlo.

En ese momento el Hatake decidió dejarla en libertad para mirar su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de un momento, que la chica trataba de secar con las mangas de su uniforme azul.

Y fue esa actitud la que causó en Kakashi un deje de ternura parecía una niña indefensa frente a él cosa que era totalmente incierta, ella no era para nada una niña indefensa. Pero aun así la situación le enterneció y a la vez le atrajo más hacia ella. Anko pasó ambas manos por atrás de cuello del Jounin y acorto más la distancia entre ellos para darle un suave beso en la boca.

Intentaron intensificar el beso, pero la tela de la máscara les estorbaba como tantas veces.

-permíteme –murmuró Anko para subir la máscara de Kakashi desde su cuello hasta la nariz del ninja copia, dejando a su vista solo sus labios, quienes no se hicieron esperar y se fundieron en desesperado beso con los labios de la Mitarashi.


	15. Los dulces labios de Anko

Capítulo 15

"Perdido…estoy perdido"

Eso fue lo que pensó Kakashi al momento de estar saboreando la boca de la kunoichi. Él había escuchado al enamoradizo de Asuma decirle que la boca de una mujer sabía a dulce

"_En ese momento Kakashi no pudo contener su risa –Eso es ilógico Sarutobi –contestó el Hatake._

_-Lo que pasa es que tú nunca has estado verdaderamente enamorado."_

Jamás había creído en las cursis palabras de Asuma hasta ahora que lo había comprobado el mismo, los labios de Anko sabían a dulce…a ella le encantan los dangos debe de ser eso ¿cierto?

Y era ese sabor dulce el que no le permitía separarse de ella, su lengua ya había invadido la cavidad de la Mitarashi y esta correspondía ante el gesto, era muy distinto ser correspondido. Pero ese beso no solo le sabia a dulce, también le dejaba ver un sentido de pertenencia de ella para con él. El besarla le hacía sentir el dueño de su boca, le hacía sentir alguien importante en su vida.

Desde que comenzó a lidiar con ella sentía su vida un poco más ligera, era indescriptible todos los sentimientos que la chica despertaba en él y ahora se estaban besando de nueva cuenta, pero estaba vez la Mitarashi había roto otra barrera que el siempre interponía la máscara.

De pronto sintió como el aire le hacía falta y seguramente a la kunoichi también, por lo que decidió separarse de su boca

El Hatake en ese instante dirigió su mirada a la de su compañera, quien permanecía muda antes sus ojos. Enfocándose en los labios enrojecidos de la kunoichi, Kakashi se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de lo que había causado en los delicados labios de Anko.

-yo…siento haber violado tu derecho a la privacidad –habló al fin la kunoichi sin evitar sonreír, haciendo referencia a la máscara que le había estorbado al momento del beso.

-No te preocupes –le contestó el pepliplateado acomodando la máscara en su lugar para cubrir su boca –son cosas que pasan –terminó de decir el ninja copia sonriendo, pero a la vez minimizando un poco la incómoda situación.

Anko rió ante el comentario de Kakashi, ¿cómo era posible que una persona tan sínica como lo era el chico de los cabellos plateados le gustara tanto? El impulso de nueva cuenta le ganó al abrazarlo inesperadamente, como si una niña pequeña estuviese buscando protección.

Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder el abrazo, pues el comportamiento de la kunoichi le causó ternura.

-debemos irnos –dijo Kakashi en susurro después de separarse de la chica.

-entonces…iré por Genma –contestó ella dejando de abrazar al peliplaeado, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**…**

Estaban a punto de llegar a la aldea de la roca y seguían en absoluto silencio, cada Jounin se encontraba envuelto en sus pensamientos el sol de la mañana amenazaba con salir y ni su tibieza ayudaba a que Genma se relajara un poco.

Se veía evidentemente molesto aunque no se lo dijera a sus compañeros, se podía apreciar a simple vista.

-¿pasa algo Genma?

-no.

-te pregunto porque estas muy serio, no es muy normal en ti –insistió la kunoichi – ¿Te sientes mal?

-estoy bien.

-sí, Genma te vez…un poco irritado, no has dicho una sola palabra –terminó de rematar Kakashi quien sabia o se imaginaba la razón del descontento del chico.

-no me obligues a contestarte de la forma que te mereces.

-está bien, no te obligaré –contestó Kakashi –mejor dime ¿cómo dormiste?

-¡Te estás pasando de la raya! –Genma se detuvo, no pensaba dar ni un paso más si el ninja copia seguía burlándose de él.

-Genma solo te preguntó si habías descansado bien ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –intervino Anko, quien al igual que Genma se detuvo en medio de los dos ninjas.

-Sí, dile Genma que tiene de malo –interrumpió Kakashi

Fue entonces cuando el silencio se hiso presente de nueva cuenta, ya que Genma no podía decir la verdadera razón de su malestar. Por lo que siguió caminando sin decir palabra alguna.

-Kakashi ya no estés hostigando –le murmuró la chica al peliplateado, mientras caminaban unos pasos atrás de Genma.

-pareces su mamá.

-no es que me crea su mamá…pero poco más y lo vuelves loco, desde que salimos te has encargado de fastidiarlo –dijo Anko tratando de mantener su voz lo más bajo posible.

- prometo no volverlo a molestar.

-¿En serio? –quiso asegurarse la Mitarashi.

-mira ya llegamos…

-Kakashi, te estoy hablando.

-está bien, lo intentaré –contestó el Hatake al tiempo que entraban a la aldea de la Roca.

Los ninjas se detuvieron en la entrada de la aldea misma que lucía desierta, ningún habitante se encontraba fuera de sus casas situación que les causó extrañeza al trío de ninjas.

-Debemos ir en busca del hombre que nos contrató -les comunicó Kakashi a sus compañeros.

-No creo que tardes mucho, ¿te podemos esperar aquí no? –contestó Genma.

Kakashi no quería por ningún motivo que Genma se quedara a solas con la kunoichi simplemente no quería, no es que le importara mucho…si Asuma estuviera en esos momentos con él le diría que estaba celoso, pero como eso no era verdad no había ningún problema en que se quedaran a solas por un instante.

-entonces en un momento regreso –terminó de decir el Hatake para desaparecer envuelto en una nube de humo.

-Genma sé que Kakashi te irrita constantemente, pero créeme no es tan malo –dijo la chica en cuanto vio desaparecer a su compañero y quedarse a solas con el recién elevado a Jounin.

-debes de conocerlo muy bien entonces –contestó con amargura el chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada es solo que, si me estás haciendo ese comentario es porque lo conoces muy bien.

-pues…

-porque te fuiste de la aldea muy chica, en cambio yo nunca he salido de allí tal vez tenga más tiempo de conocerlo. –agregó el Jounin, en sus palabras se podía notar que se encontraba aun molesto.

-sabes no me importa si lo conoces más que yo ni tampoco el motivo de tu enojo me interesa, solo mantén tu mal humor lejos de mi ¿quieres? –Genma había sacado de sus casillas a la Mitarashi, estaba a punto de alejarse de él cuándo el chico la detuvo.

-¿tú y Kakashi están saliendo, verdad?

La pregunta le resonó en su cabeza ¿Por qué Genma se atrevía a preguntarle eso? pero en realidad ni ella misma sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera se la había formulado ¿estaba saliendo con Kakashi?

Porque ya habían habido de por medio entre ellos algunos besos y caricias ¿que era en verdad lo que ella quería? ¿Qué tipo de relación estaba teniendo con Kakashi? -…y que pasaría si te contesto un sí o un no, eso no tiene por qué importarte.

-entonces si lo hacen, están saliendo.

-Genma no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –trato de evadir la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que el chico le había hecho.

-solo dime un sí o un no –insistió Genma.

-Genma ya te lo dije, no te voy a contestar…

-entonces sí sales con él –concluyó con pesar el Jounin

-¡eso no te incumbe qué te pasa, deja de interesarte en mi vida! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El chico enmudeció ante el reclamo de la kunoichi era evidente que Anko sentía algo por el peliplateado, tal vez no salían pero todo apuntaba a que ella estaba enamorada de él. Entonces, ¿Cómo le diría lo que siente, si sabe que Anko no le va a corresponder?

Tal vez Kakashi no la quiera, conociéndolo tal vez él ya la haya rechazado ¿entonces él tenía una oportunidad?

-Anko lo que pasa, es que yo…-Genma no pudo terminar la oración pues Kakashi se aproximaba a toda prisa hacia ellos junto a un hombre.

El Hatake caminaba a toda prisa, no permitiría que Anko y Genma pasaran más tiempo juntos, no le daría la oportunidad al chico.

-chicos, les presento al señor Sengoku –dijo Kakashi al estar frente a los ninjas de la hoja, pero más bien dirigía su atención a su compañero pues no dejaba de observarlo.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos –contestó el hombre de edad avanzada haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El objetivo de nuestra misión como ya lo saben es que el señor Sengoku llegue a salvo a la aldea de la hierba –añadió Kakashi sin quitar la vista de Genma, quien de inmediato se percató del extraño comportamiento del ninja copia.

-no hay problema -contestó Genma retando con la mirada a Kakashi y después se dirigió al hombre de la aldea de la roca –no se preocupe cumpliremos con nuestro trabajo.

-se los agradezco.

**…**

Habían tenido suerte de que el señor Sengoku se dirigiera a la aldea de la hierba, pues esta no se encontraba muy retirada del lugar de donde provenía el empleado del Tsuchikage

Para poco antes del mediodía habrían cumplido con su misión.

-Y dígame señor Sengoku, por curiosidad, ¿por qué se veía tan sola la aldea de la roca? –preguntó Anko mientras caminaba al lado del hombre.

- La gente teme salir de sus casas por temor a represalias.

-¿represalias, por qué?

-En nuestra aldea poseemos una planta única que solo puede ser obtenida de nuestras tierras, por su rareza no es muy conocida en otros lugares, pero sus beneficios son muchos, ya que puede eliminar cualquier tipo de bacteria en la piel. Por lo que otras aldeas han intentado obtenerla sin tomar en cuenta que la planta está a punto de extinguirse. Nuestro líder con tal de impedir que eso suceda, se ha negado a introducir la planta en el mercado sin importar el precio tan alto que nos han ofrecido por ella en otros aldeas, incluso países. Y a cambio de ello, muchas personas de nuestra aldea han sufrido ataques en su contra con el fin de presionar a nuestro Tsuchikage de entregar la planta.

-entiendo –contestó la kunoichi al escuchar la historia del señor.

-De hecho pedí que me acompañaran ninjas a la aldea de la hierba para poder llegar sin problemas y entregar una pequeña muestra de la planta, ellos se ofrecieron a examinarla y buscar el mejor medio para su cuidado.

Apenas término de contar a los ninjas el motivo de su viaje a la aldea de la hierba, cuando dos hombres sin miramientos se interpusieron en el camino.

-Lo hemos estado buscando –dijeron los hombres impidiendo que los Jounins de la aldea de la hoja y su acompañante siguieran caminando –hemos venido de parte de la aldea de la hierba para que se nos entregue la planta.

-¿Así, y quien los mandó? –preguntó Genma.

-El señor Bakin, jefe del laboratorio con el que se hizo el trato –contesto el hombre un tanto malhumorado por la pregunta de Genma.

-El señor Bakin merece todo mi respeto, por lo que me gustaría entregar yo mismo el encargo – terminó de decir Sengoku intentando reanudar la marcha al igual que los ninjas contratados.

Pero de nueva cuenta el par de hombres se interpusieron en el camino –Es mejor que nos entregue la planta.

-El señor Sengoku no se las entregara, así que quítense del camino –dijo Anko de manera amenazante.

En ese momento los hombres dejaron al descubierto sus kunais, para evitar que Sengoku llegara a la aldea de la hierba –No se busquen problemas.

_"están muy confiados"_ –pensó Kakashi acerca de esos hombres, porque ¿cómo era posible que viendo a tres Jounins de Konoha se mantuvieran tan calmados? –_"deben de traer algo entre manos"_

-Chicos tengan cuidado –advirtió el Hatake a sus compañeros al ver una inevitable pelea.

-¿Es broma, hay que tener cuidado contra estos tipos? –dijo de manera orgullosa Anko mientras sacaba al igual que sus oponentes un kunai.

-Anko tu protegerás al Señor Sengoku –sentenció enojado Kakashi ante el comentario de la kunoichi, su orgullo siempre les acarreaba problemas.

-… ¿tengo que obedecer, no? –contestó desganada la Mitarashi posicionándose adelante del hombre que los contrato.

-así es –dijo Kakashi sonriendo ante la niña que tenía enfrente.

-¡basta de palabrerías y entreguen la planta! –amenazó uno de los hombres.

Genma fue quien decidió dar comienzo a la pelea y como era de esperarse sus enemigos supieron responder de manera rápida cada uno de los ataques.

Kakashi decidió ayudar a su compañero y comenzó con los asaltes, mientras la kunoichi miraba un tanto desesperada como los ninjas de la hoja eran severamente golpeados.

La pelea se había extendido más de lo que esperaban, tanto Kakashi como Genma estaban esforzándose lo más que podían, pero a pesar de estar en problemas a Kakashi en ningún momento le paso por la cabeza pedirle su intervención a Anko, a pesar de que esta lo miraba constantemente pidiendo prácticamente su autorización para ayudarles a pelear contra esos bandidos.

-¡Anko, falta poco para llegar a la aldea de la hierba, lleva al señor Sengoku nosotros te cubriremos! –ordenó de pronto Kakashi.

La chica dudo un poco pero al final asintió, y después de decirle unas palabras al hombre de la aldea de la roca decidieron apresurarse por el sendero boscoso.

Uno de los hombres intento seguir a la kunoichi pero Genma se encargó de que eso no sucediera al noquear finalmente a su contrincante.

-Ve tras Anko, no le resultara tan fácil llegar a la aldea –pudo decir el Hatake a su compañero, al percatarse de que este se encontraba libre de problemas.

Genma rápidamente acató las órdenes del peliplateado y siguió por el mismo camino que había tomado la pelimorada.

Kakashi estaba agotado quería librarse del ninja que le estorbaba en su camino para ir a auxiliar a la Mitarashi, la verdad era que no le preocupaba en si la situación del señor Sengoku, la verdadera causante de su preocupación era Anko. Cuanto deseaba deshacerse de su oponente de una buena vez e ir en su ayuda, no podía creer que el miedo le estuviese invadiendo en esos momentos tan cruciales en los que su propia vida estaba en peligro.

Pero él podía jurar que tras este par de hombres, habían más esperando su llegada a la aldea de la Hierba, no le había gustado ordenarle que siguiera con el objetivo de la mision, pero no había tenido opción, en esos momentos ella pudo haber estado en peligro en caso de que Genma o él perdieran la pelea, era obvio que sus rivales se abalanzarían contra la kunoichi, por lo que decidió que esta se alejara del campo de pelea.

**…**

Podía vislumbrar la entrada de la aldea de la hierba estando allí tal vez podría pedir refuerzos para ayudar a sus compañeros, quien diría que esos asaltantes resultarían unos ninjas experimentados.

Quería llegar lo más pronto posible, pero era consciente de que su cliente no podía correr a la misma velocidad que ella por más que este se esforzara.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que sus compañeros resultaran mal heridos en combate no lo soportaría, pero sobre todo Kakashi, el tonto peliplateado ocupaba el mayor espacio en su mente.

_"alguien se aproxima…Genma, es Genma" _–se contestó ella misma al percibir la presencia del chico, que al instante salto de una de las ramas de un árbol a su lado -¿En dónde está Kakashi? –Fue lo primero que pregunto la kunoichi al ver a su compañero.

-me pidió que les acompañara.

-no debiste dejarle solo –contesto Anko en medio del pánico que sentía.

Genma simplemente la observó, mientras seguían corriendo tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la meta –nos alcanzará –murmuró el chico.


	16. Un repentino temor a la soledad

Hola aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, pero les prometo que mañana mismo subo la continuacion...

Esta historia a sido publicada en otro foro por Shika_nara, es decir que este fic solo me pertenece a mi, si lo han visto publicado en otro foro o con otro seudonimo avisenme...

Asi que para envidia de Kishimoto la historia es de chicanara XDD

y para envidia mia los personajes son solo suyos =(

SALUDOS A QUIENES ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS !

* * *

CAPITULO 16

Le dolía el pecho, cada respiración le generaba una fuerte punzada. Sus parpados le pesaban en sobremanera, se sentía cansado como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo.

_-Chicos tengan cuidado._

_-¡Anko, falta poco para llegar a la aldea de la hierba, lleva al señor Sengoku, nosotros te cubriremos!_

_-¡Ve tras Anko, no le resultará tan fácil llegar a la aldea!_

-_"ahora lo recuerdo"-_pensó Kakashi dentro de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, él estaba en medio de una misión.

Había dado muchas ordenes, pero la mayoría de ellas tenían como fin el proteger a la chica que no se podía quitar de la cabeza en los últimos días o meses para ser exactos.

_…Anko…_

Pero Genma había ido en su ayuda, debió haber llegado ¿verdad? De nueva cuenta una fuerte punzada aunada a una opresión se hizo presente en su pecho sin haber inalado.

Era más que evidente que la vida estaba en su contra, ¿de qué servía intentar levantarse si la vida le obligaba a mantenerle en el piso?

De nueva cuenta la sensación de vacío que en algún momento sintió llenar al estar con la Mitarashi se hizo presente ¿Sería que ella también lo había abandonado?

Sea cual fuese la respuesta debía de saberla, debía aunque le doliera afrontar la realidad. Por lo que con sumo pesar comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado pero a juzgar por su situación las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

Una luz deslumbrante estuvo a punto de cegarle. Aunada a la luz del medio día y el color blanco del techo le causaron algunos estragos en su visión. Pero no se detuvo, quiso afrontar la realidad que le esperaba.

Se esforzó aún más y comenzó a distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba, sin duda era un hospital. Era de esperarse ¿pero qué había ocurrido exactamente? ¿dónde estaban Anko y Genma?

En ese instante un sonido llamó su atención, en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba completamente dormida una joven de cabellos despeinados. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que sus ojos observaban Allí estaba su dolor de cabeza dormida sobre una silla de madera desgastada. Se podía ver a simple vista que la chica estaba agotada, al parecer llevaba varios días sin dormir.

Kakashi sintió un poco de remordimiento al verla en esa situación, por lo que decidió despertarla para que pudiese ir a su casa a descansar.

-Anko –La llamó Kakashi con sumo cuidado de no sobresaltarla, pero esta no salía de su sueño –Anko –volvió a repetir Kakashi envuelto en las sabanas ásperas del hospital.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la chica abrir sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

-Kakashi, ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo? –preguntó preocupada la chica acercándose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el peliplateado.

-estoy bien.

-aun te ves pálido…-dijo la kunoichi sentada en la cama del Hatake mientras tocaba la frente de este –pero ya desapareció la fiebre.

-y…que haces aquí –preguntó con inseguridad Kakashi, pues no quería que la chica se sintiera ofendida por su pregunta, pero el trasfondo de la pregunta era el no creer que Anko se encontrara allí simplemente por ser él.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, no ves cómo estas bobo? –Después de ver el desconcierto en la cara de su compañero Anko le explicó –había un explosivo enterrado, después de derrotar al tipo con el que peleabas exploto y resultaste herido.

-no lo recuerdo ¿y la misión, fracaso verdad?

-¡oye en que mal concepto me tienes! Pude llegar a la aldea de la hierba y cumplir con la misión, claro que tuvimos que patear algunos traseros Genma y yo pero pudimos controlarlo –Le contó Anko orgullosa al peliplateado.

-eso se llama suerte.

-suerte la tuya que estás vivo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un instante y aunque se miraban a los ojos no se sintieron incómodos.

-gracias –Dijo Kakashi

-De nada.

-y cuándo se supone que saldré de este lugar.

-pues no lo sé según el doctor dos días más, pero depende de cómo te vea él –contestó la kunoichi mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaba sentada.

-¿Te vas?

-sí, creo que ya no me necesitas –dijo Anko mientras se estiraba -¿Por qué, quieres que me quede?

-…no, debes de estar cansada –contestó Kakashi un poco abochornado, pues en su interior quería quedarse en compañía con la Mitarashi.

Anko sonrió ante el comportamiento del peliplateado, pues al verlo desviar su mirada se percató de que este no quería que se retirara del lugar –iré a bañarme a casa y regreso –aseguró la chica antes de salir por la puerta –te veo en un rato.

En cuanto la vio salir, sus pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza. Él era un Jounin elite próximo a cumplir 17 años, era respetado en la aldea incluso hasta por el mismo Hokage. Al momento de estar en batalla tenía la habilidad de ser frio y calculador, nunca sus sentimientos se anteponían durante una misión.

Su vida como ninja era un éxito, a cualquier shinobi le gustaría ser como él era un ejemplo a seguir. Pero su vida personal, la vida de Hatake Kakashi era un total fraude si era comparada con su vida como shinobi.

La soledad es un sinónimo de Kakashi la vida le había dado tantos golpes, que hubo un momento en que se sintió noqueado y bloqueo su mente a cualquier tipo de relación o sentimiento que lo hiciese sentir… ¿humano?

¿Quién era él realmente? Porque después del gran shinobi de la aldea de la hoja no había nada, se sentía completamente vacío.

Lo único que si tenía claro era que se había esforzado tanto en cumplir sus objetivos como ninja que olvido cumplir sus objetivos como persona.

Y ahora se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital solo no había nadie con él, a nadie le interesaba Kakashi la persona, solo el ninja con más misiones de rango S cumplidas.

De nueva cuenta sintió una opresión en su pecho, se estaba quedando solo en la vida.

Aunque últimamente no se sentía así cada vez que Anko estaba a su lado se sentía mucho mejor, más tranquilo y podría decirse que feliz, feliz es una palabra demasiado cursi para él, el ser feliz le significaba una especie de utopía. Ese era su problema, Kakashi el ninja siempre se oponía ante los sentimientos de Kakashi la persona.

¿Qué tenía de malo el querer sentirse feliz? Nada.

Pero ¿en verdad se atrevería a buscar esa felicidad? si Anko estaba dispuesta a darle esa felicidad que el tanto añoraba, ¿el la aceptaría?

-¡Ya regrese! –Gritó Anko al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación, se veía más relajada, sus ojos ya no mostraban ese color rojizo –me topé con el doctor y dijo que en un momento venía a verte, porque acaba de salir de una cirugía.

-pudiste haber tocado –sugirió el Hatake, quien en realidad quería encontrar un pretexto para discutir con la pelimorada.

-No estás desnudo ¿o sí?

-no pero…

-entonces cállate, mira te traje algo de comer –dijo la chica acercándose de nuevo a la cama para mostrarle una bolsa con un sándwich en su interior –yo lo hice –Anko se sentía orgullosa de su hazaña.

-Anko…se trata de que mejore mi estado de salud no de empeorarlo.

-¿quieres que te golpee cierto? pero sabes una cosa, si no te gusta no me importa te lo vas a comer –amenazó la kunoichi sacando el sándwich de jamón.

El sándwich no sabía tan mal como esperaba, aunque sería el colmo que la chica no supiera hacer un simple lonche de jamón. Después de comerlo bajo amenaza los Jounins comenzaron a platicar de cosas totalmente triviales para hacerse compañía, el doctor llegó a la habitación y lo examino mientras la kunoichi miraba atenta.

Kakashi la miro con ojos de "salte" pero esta se hizo la desentendida para quedarse a ver como el doctor apoyaba su estetoscopio en el pecho del peliplateado.

Y para fortuna del Hatake podría ser dado de alta mañana por la tarde pero debería seguir al pie de la letra algunos cuidados que el doctor le especificó en una hoja, y que la Mitarashi arrebató de las manos al peliplateado.

El día se fue rápido en compañía de la pelimorada, el sol le dejó su lugar a la luna y la chica se despidió del Hatake diciéndole que vendría por él en la tarde, cuando lo dieran de alta.

-no es necesario

-sí, sí lo es yo te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes.

-entonces será una muy larga recuperación –contestó Kakashi haciendo énfasis en el "muy"

Anko no quiso discutir con su compañero solo le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación. Entonces Kakashi con una sonrisa en los labios intento conciliar el sueño hasta que finalmente Morfeo tuvo compasión de él.

…**  
**

Aburrido, estaba muy aburrido ¿cuándo pensaba darlo de alta el doctor? Además la comida del hospital era muy mala, sinceramente prefería el lonche de jamón de Anko pero jamás se lo diría.

Ahora para colmo se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la kunoichi, tanto que la extrañaba.

De pronto alguien tocó su puerta y lo primero que pensó fue que la kunoichi ya había llegado por él.

-¿Se puede compañero? –era una voz masculina, Asuma para ser exactos.

-…si-contestó desganado Kakashi, ante la decepción de ver al Sarutobi y no a Anko.

-¿cómo te has sentido? –preguntó el chico al pie de la cama del peliplateado.

-llegas tarde Asuma hoy me darán de alta.

-lo siento, estaba en una misión ¿y cuando se supone que será eso?

-El doctor dijo que por la tarde pero no sé a qué horas seré dado de alta exactamente, le verdad me gustaría irme de una vez por todas –contesto Kakashi mirando fijamente al techo.

-pues puedo ir a preguntar a alguna enfermera cuando se te dará de alta –sugirió Asuma a su amigo

-sí pero que sea para hoy Asuma, no te quedes con las enfermeras por favor.

-¡claro que no!–dijo ofendido el moreno.

Kakashi vio salir a su amigo de la habitación y para su suerte el chico no se quedó coqueteando con alguna enfermera pues regreso enseguida.

-dijo el doctor que podías salir si así lo quieres –le explicó el Sarutobi a su amigo que continuaba recostado en la cama –que dices ¿nos vamos?

En ese momento Kakashi sintió el impulso de levantarse al fin de esa maldita cama pero el recuerdo de Anko lo detuvo, ella le había prometido que regresaría por él.

-¿y bien, no que te querías ir? –insistió Asuma de brazos cruzados al ver como Kakashi no se movía de su lugar.

-yo… prefiero esperar un hora más.

-¿Qué, entonces porque me mandaste a preguntarle a las enfermeras si ya podías salir del hospital?

-no pensé que me fuesen a dejar salir –contestó el shinobi, tratando de excusar su cambio de opinión.

-pues tu sabes si quieres quedarte más tiempo en este hermosísimo lugar, es tu decisión…bien tengo que irme tengo un pendiente con una linda chica.

-está bien –contestó Kakashi agradeciendo que el hijo del Hokage se retirara del lugar, así no se encontraría con Anko –suerte.

…

Estaba desesperado ya quería irse, pero esperaría a Anko a pesar de que el sol se estaba ocultando.

-"media hora más" –pensó el ninja copia -"si Anko no viene en media hora me voy"

-¡hola! –escuchó a una chica gritar a fuera de su habitación –sí, ¿cómo estas Hikari?

Era Anko y platicaba con la enfermera de piso – ¿ya se puede ir cierto? –escuchó preguntar a la pelimorada –bien, ¡te veo luego!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Anko, se te olvido que estas en un hospital? –preguntó el shinobi en cuanto vio entrar a la Mitarashi.

-ahora resulta que todos tenemos que ser igual de amargados que tu ¿ya estás listo para irte bobo?

-deja de llamarme así –le pidió el ninja mientras se levantaba de su cama –ya estoy cambiado desde el mediodía, solo es cuestión de revisar que no me falte nada de mis cosas en la mochila.

-está bien –contestó la kunoichi mientras se asomaba por la ventana –está muy oscuro, y hace hambre…Hatake a ¿Dónde me vas a invitar a cenar?

-¿Qué, no se supone que eres tú la que me debería invitar a cenar? Aún estoy convaleciente. –contestó el chico mientras se acomodaba su mochila sobre la espalda.

-¡dame eso está pesado! –dijo Anko mientras le arrebataba la mochila de sus manos.

Ciertamente la Mitarashi se había portado demasiado bien con él, en verdad era ella quien se merecía ser invitada a cenar, pero eso se vería demasiado comprometedor, sería como una especie de cita y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Te invitare a cenar a mi casa.

-¿en verdad?

-sí, pero ya vámonos –le dijo Kakashi mientras abría la puerta para que Anko saliera primero.

El departamento del Hatake no estaba muy lejos del hospital, así que no tardarían en llegar más de 15 minutos.

-Genma se ha comportado muy extraño ¿no crees?

-porqué lo dices –contestó el peliplateado caminando al lado de su compañera.

-porque cuando te fuiste a buscar al señor Sengoku en la aldea de la roca, comenzó a preguntarme muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? –contestó rápidamente el peliplateado, quien se mostraba muy atento a lo que le decía la kunoichi.

-…pues, me preguntó –Anko tomó aire para seguir hablando, sentía cierto temor al contarle al ninja copia sobre la insistencia de Genma de saber si ambos salían juntos -…me preguntó, que si tú y yo estábamos saliendo –soltó rápidamente la chica.

A Kakashi le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta que Genma en su momento la había hecho a Anko –y ¿tú que le contestaste?

-pues evadí la respuesta, no sé porqué Genma me preguntaría acerca de ese tipo de cosas.

Al parecer la chica era muy inocente o demasiado distraída, para no percatarse que Genma sentía algo por ella. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ambos no sabían que decir ante la situación hasta que al fin Kakashi se detuvo.

-aquí es –dijo el Hatake mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo del pantalón azul marino.

Kakashi entro primero para encender la luz principal del apartamento, que lucía exageradamente limpio para los ojos de la Mitarashi.

-Wow, ¿alguien viene y te hace el aseo? –preguntó la chica mientras seguía al shinobi y atravesaban la pequeña sala para llegar a la cocina.

-no, que clase persona no asea el lugar donde vive –contestó extrañado el peliplateado, quien al ver a Anko desviar la mirada hacia el piso, trato de adivinar -¿tu verdad?

-claro que limpio mi departamento… a veces.

El ninja copia se lavó las manos y comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador para preparar la cena, ante esto la chica se acercó y le pregunto -¿te ayudo?

-no, no quiero que se queme la cena.

-eres un tonto.

La chica dejo en un sofá la mochila del peliplateado y comenzó a investigar con la mirada el apartamento de su compañero –es más grande que mi departamento –comentó la kunoichi mientras observaba un pasillo.

-algo –contesto Kakashi mientras partía algunas verduras y freía en la estufa cosas irreconocibles para la Mitarashi.

La chica decidió recorrer el pasillo para descubrir que a lo largo de este se encontraban dos habitaciones, y al fondo del mismo pasillo un pequeño baño.

-¿en dónde duermes? –pregunto Anko desde una de las habitaciones.

-No quiero que metas tus manos en mis cajones –advirtió el peliplateado mientras servía la mesa.

-¡claro que no lo hare! Te pregunté qué en dónde duermes –gritó la chica desde la habitación.

-Justo en donde estas metida…ahora ¿quieres venir y sentarte a cenar?

-¡ya voy! –La chica se acercó a la mesa y se sentó justo frente al peliplateado,

-¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica mientras probaba su cena.

-arroz, carne, verduras… ¿Qué es lo que comes? –preguntó sorprendido el chico mientras subía su máscara y dejaba libre la boca para poder comer.

-pues lo que haya en el refrigerador –contesto la Mitarashi mientras se atragantaba su comida.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar Anko le ayudo a lavar los platos sucios al peliplateado, mientras platicaban acerca de las distintas misiones que habían tenido sin darse cuenta que la noche se encontraba muy avanzada.

-deberías de ser menos distraída –concluyó el Hatake, pero en el fondo trataba de contener la risa al escuchar las aventuras que Anko pasaba en cada misión por ser tan distraída u olvidar sus cosas en el bosque.

-¡ya es muy tarde! –gritó de pronto la kunoichi sobresaltando al peliplateado.

-sí, ya tienes que irte a…

-debes de tomar tus medicinas –dijo la Mitarashi mientras revolvía la mochila del shinobi.

-Anko ¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Te doy tu medicamento –contestó la chica mientras le daba un par de pastillas que había sacado de un frasco naranja –tómatelo.

-Creo que mejor deberías irte a casa.

-¡tómatelo, bobo!

-está bien, pero después te irás –dijo Kakashi mientras se llevaba las pastillas a la boca y bajaba la máscara enseguida.

-buen chico.

-no soy un perro.

-si como sea, entonces me voy –se despidió la kunoichi al ver a Kakashi tomar las pastillas -… rayos casi olvido, mi porta kunais está en el buró de tu cuarto –la kunoichi regresó corriendo a la habitación del shinobi.

En cuanto Anko desapareció de su vista y vio su departamento completamente solo Kakashi sintió un vacío en su interior, porque cuando la chica saliera por esa puerta, se hundiría de nueva cuenta en el silencio de su departamento, en esa soledad que últimamente le causaba un dolor en el pecho.

-aquí esta, ya me voy Kakashi –dijo la Mitarashi pasando por un lado del peliplateado, pero este la tomo de un brazo para evitar que la chica se acercara a la puerta.

Y sin pensarlo ni un instante el chico sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y así lo hizo, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la kunoichi, quien no se movía ante lo inesperado que había sido ese abrazo.

-Anko…

-¿sí?

-¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

...


	17. La mala suerte de Anko

Hola aquí esta la continuación un poco larga pero no la quise dividir en dos partes,

AViSo_ A partir del siguiente capitulo la historia pasara a ser de rango M... ya se imaginaran por que, sin mas los dejo para que leean el capitulo 17

Y un comentario no le hace daño a nadie =)

* * *

CAPITULO 17

-Anko…

-¿sí?

-¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

La chica se tensó por completo ante la propuesta del Hatake, pero si hacia memoria ella ya había dormido con el peliplateado, además que tenia de malo él acababa de salir del hospital debía de estar al pendiente de Kakashi después de todo.

-pues…está bien.

-podrás dormir en la otra habitación.

-¿Kakashi por qué quieres que duerma en tu casa? –Tenía que hacer esa pregunta ya que si algo caracterizaba al chico era el hecho de ser una persona solitaria.

-porque…simplemente a veces me aburro de estar sin compañía.

-eso es lógico todo el tiempo te la pasas alejándote de las personas que te rodean, es normal que te empieces a sentir solo –dijo la kunoichi – ¿y cuál me habías dicho que era tu habitación?

-donde estuviste hurgando.

-solo inspeccionaba el lugar –se justificó la Mitarashi mientras se dirigía a esa habitación y entraba en esta –deben ser tus compañeros de equipo, supongo.

-si -contesto el Hatake, quien se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto viendo como la Mitarashi tenía en sus manos la foto en donde aparecía él, Obito y Rin.

-¿los extrañas? –preguntó la Mitarashi mientras dejaba el portarretratos en la repisa de donde lo había tomado.

-a veces, pero es normal que la gente cercana a mi desaparezca…creo estar acostumbrado.

-eso es tonto como puedes ser tan negativo, más bien creo que te mentalizas a que eso suceda –contestó la kunoichi quien miraba de frente al peliplateado.

-pues la gran mayoría de las personas que he querido están muertas –dijo Kakashi sin emoción alguna.

-suerte que me odias, si no ya estuviera bajo tierra –le contestó Anko a su compañero.

-¿Por qué crees que te odio?

-el que la gente me odie es normal, dicen que suelo ser muy fastidiosa –le contó la Mitarashi mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación para observar la luna.

-si lo eres, de hecho eres la persona más fastidiosa y además hostigosa que he conocido…pero no te odio.

-¿de verdad? –preguntó la chica volteando a ver a la cara al peliplateado.

-si ¿porque te es difícil creerlo?

-simple costumbre -contestó la Mitarashi para acercarse hasta donde estaba el peliplateado y pararse frente a él –Kakashi…si no me odias, entonces ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

La pregunta era demasiado directa, como odiaba que la chica lo pusiera entre la espada y la pared porque para él era muy obvio lo que sentía por ella pues su mente y su cuerpo ya reconocían que estaba enamorado de la kunoichi, cualquier otra cosa que le contestara a la Mitarashi sería demasiado falso tanto para él como para ella, pues en varias ocasiones se habían besado.

-yo…

-Kakashi –lo interrumpió Anko –bésame.

El Jounin se sorprendió al escuchar a su compañera pedirle un beso, pero en verdad ¿sería capaz de negárselo cuando el mismo sentía también la necesidad de ceder ante ella?

Aunque pensándolo bien las acciones son mejor que las palabras, así se evitaría la penosa confesión de amor. Por lo que sin más remedio el peliplateado dejo al descubierto solo su boca y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, pues esta no hiso ningún esfuerzo en acercarse al peliplata.

Cuando al fin toco los labios de la Mitarashi el Hatake sintió como todos sus temores desaparecían, la boca de la chica le sabía más dulce que la última vez.

Pero lo que más le agradaba era el ser correspondido por la kunoichi, pues esta permitía que el Hatake introdujera la lengua en su boca. Podía sentir como esta se estremecía al estar en contacto con él, y era eso precisamente lo que hacía que el peliplateado perdiera la calma, pues la necesidad de tener más contacto con ella se volvía incontrolable.

Por lo que decidió tomarla por la cintura fuertemente y así poder profundizar más el beso, de ser eso posible. Por su parte Anko posó ambas manos en la espalda de chico mientras se dejaba guiar por la boca de Kakashi.

El Jounin desesperado dejo la boca de la Mitarashi para comenzar a dar pequeños besos en el cuello la kunoichi quien dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir los labios húmedos del Hatake sobre su piel. Sin dejar de abrazarse Kakashi volvió a buscar los labios enrojecidos de la pelimorada, acción que la chica correspondió al instante pues tomo el rostro del peliplateado entre sus manos para poder tener mejor contacto con su boca.

Kakashi sin miramientos comenzó a dirigir a Anko hacia su cama para comenzar a recostar a la chica, quedando él sobre ella.

No quería abandonar sus labios, porque si lo hacía tenía miedo de que la chica desapareciera y lo dejase solo con esa maraña de sentimientos que había despertado en él.

En ese instante la pelimorada soltó los labios del peliplateado para comenzar a besar su barbilla.

El sentía que en verdad ella lo quería, sabía que la chica tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su persona por lo que no tenía por qué seguir sintiendo miedo al estar a su lado, pues algo le decía que Anko siempre estaría con él.

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar lentamente ambas piernas de la kunoichi quien no oponía resistencia, simplemente se abocaba a besar el cuello del peliplateado.

El Hatake sentía como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo quería entrar en más contacto con la pelimorada, sentir la piel de Anko más allá de esa ropa que le estorbaba demasiado. Su propio cuerpo de hecho le exigía más pero su mente le decía que sería un cobarde al hacerle eso a la Mitarashi, pues solamente había acordado dormir en su casa.

Eran demasiadas las sensaciones que le invadían cuando él la tocaba, pero tenía que ser consciente de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

-Kakashi…-balbuceó Anko mientras interponía sus manos entre ella y el peliplateado.

Cuando la Mitarashi lo llamo despertó de ese especie de sueño en el que estaba envuelto, afortunadamente la chica había mantenido la cordura.

-lo siento –fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca del peliplateado.

Anko rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliplateado para murmurarle en el oído –vamos a dormir.

La chica en vez de irse a la otra habitación como habían acordado, se acomodó dentro de la cama del cuarto de Kakashi. El chico al igual que ella se cubrió con las sabanas para poder descansar.

Recostados al fin Anko le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acomodo ella misma la máscara, después de hacer esto abrazo al Hatake para permanecer así sin decirle ninguna palabra.

Kakashi solo miro cada uno de sus actos sin atreverse a decir algo, la observó detalladamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo, vio al fin como la chica comenzaba a quedarse dormida junto a él, mientras este aspiraba más profundo para poder percibir mejor el aroma a lavanda que le estaba ayudando sin lugar a dudas a conciliar el sueño.

…**  
**

-dime donde estuviste Anko, te desapareciste casi por una semana.

-ya te lo dije Kurenai me fui a una misión a la aldea de la roca.

-sí eso ya me lo dijiste, pero según sé regresaste al tercer día ¿qué paso con los otros dos días que restan?…y eso que no te estoy contando sábado y domingo porque tampoco te vi.

-estuve en el hospital, después de llegar de una misión es normal que uno se vaya al hospital –aseguró Anko a su amiga mientras caminaban por el parque de konoha.

-… ¿entonces resultaste herida? –contestó preocupada Kurenai.

-pues –Anko no sabía si mentir y salvarse de dar la explicación de su desaparición o decir la verdad, porque debía de ser consciente que podría mortificar innecesariamente a su amiga –nadie dijo que yo estaba herida.

-no te entiendo, dime ya Anko.

-Kurenai, estuve con Kakashi.

-¡Que!

-estuve cuidándolo, resulto herido y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo en el hospital nada mas –explico la pelimorada.

-¿te sacrificaste?... Pobrecita –dijo entre risas la amiga de Anko.

-Kurenai deja de molestarme.

-entonces quiere decir que él te está aceptando.

-algo así.

-sí o no –insistió la Yuhi.

-Kurenai, ya no sigas con eso.

-bien, bien…y ¿qué le vas a dar por su cumpleaños? –preguntó la chica para cambiar un poco el tema.

-¿cumpleaños, Kakashi cumple años?

-sí, te gusta y no sabes cuándo cumple años…cumple el 16 de este mes es decir, que te queda una semana exacta para conseguir un regalo.

-¿y cómo que le gustará? –preguntó la Mitarashi.

-eso si no se amiga, seguramente tú lo conoces más –contesto Kurenai mientras le miraba de manera picara.

Anko guardo silencio pues a pesar de estar en más contacto con él, no sabía cuáles eran los gustos del chico, era tan poco abierto con las personas que no tenía ni idea de que le podría agradar al peliplateado como regalo de cumpleaños.

-creo que tienes muchas tiendas que visitar –termino de decir la Yuhi, pues se percató de que la pelimorada no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía de obsequiar al ninja copia.

…**  
**

Esa misma tarde después de hablar con Kurenai, Anko se dio a la tarea de visitar un par de tiendas para ver cuál sería el mejor regalo para el peliplateado, o por lo menos que se le acercara un poco.

"_Suéteres, camisas, bufandas…no, el no viste con ropa común siempre tiene puesto su uniforme de Jounin"_ –ante ese pensamiento la kunoichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues no cabía duda que Kakashi se veía muy apuesto con el uniforme oficial de la aldea de la hoja.

La siguiente tienda vendía adornos y cosas para la casa –"_tiene muy ordenado su departamento, pero los adornos harían ver su casa algo afeminado, definitivamente no"_

La noche la sorprendió y la kunoichi decidió ir a su casa a descansar, mañana iría a otras tiendas para seguir buscando algún presente.

Y así fue, al día siguiente después de hacer sus deberes tanto en casa como con el Hokage, a la chica le resto parte de la tarde para seguir en su búsqueda.

-_Dulces, muebles, zapatos_ –no, además odia los dulces.

La semana se le estaba acabando era miércoles, solo tenía hasta el jueves por la noche para encontrar un obsequio para el Hatake, y no hallaba nada aun.

-relájate Anko, debe haber algo acorde a él –pensó la chica en voz alta

-¿acorde para quién? –escuchó la voz del Hatake

-para…Genma –fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente –"rayos"

-¿para Genma? –Anko pudo notar como la voz del peliplateado se tornó un poco más seria de lo normal.

-sí, -contestó la kunoichi girándose para ver de frente al peliplateado –busco algo, porque…como lo vi muy disgustado en la última misión pensé que sería bueno darle un obsequio para que ya no esté enojado conmigo –mintió la chica , rogando al cielo por que el Hatake no se percatara de nada.

-entonces tú crees que él está enojado contigo –repitió lo que le había dicho la chica viéndola fijamente.

-pues yo supongo, sí.

-Anko el no está enojado contigo, deberías de darte cuenta que él…

-pero puedo dejar eso para otro día, dime tu qué haces aquí ya es muy tarde ¿no? –cambio de tema abruptamente la pelimorada.

-te estaba buscando… –A pesar de que el peliplateado se había percatado que la kunoichi ya no quería hablar más del tema, quiso seguirle la corriente para no hacer un problema grande -¿ya cenaste?

-"¡oh por Dios me está invitando a cenar!" –Gritó de la emoción en su interior Anko –no.

-¿quieres ir a cenar algo? –la propuesta le había costado trabajo que saliera de su boca.

-¡sí! –contesto la kunoichi mientras tomaba del brazo al peliplateado y aunque ella sintió como Kakashi se tensaba ante ese contacto tan comprometedor a la vista de las personas, el chico no hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre.

Llegaron a un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiruka, la chica se sentó en la barra y pidió el especial de la casa, Kakashi por su parte pidió un ramen sencillo mientras veía impresionado como la chica comía sin parar.

-¿Cómo es que te cabe tanta comida en el estómago?

-aun no lo sé…es lo mismo que me pregunta Kurenai –contesto la chica al peliplateado mientras caminaban juntos del brazo después de cenar y se dirigían hacia del departamento de la pelimorada,

-¿entras? –sugirió Anko mientras abría la puerta de su hogar.

-No, te veo después –contestó Kakashi para desaparecer envuelto en una nube de humo.

Anko por su parte se quedó quieta por unos minutos en su puerta asimilando lo que había pasado…una cita, podría decirse que había tenido una cita con el Jounin aunque no le pareció la despedida, le hubiese gustado un beso aunque sea pequeño.

-supongo que él no es de ese tipo de chicos –pensó en voz alta la Mitarashi para después cerrar con llave su casa e irse a dormir un poco emocionada ante lo acontecido.

**Narración por Anko.**

Jueves 15…

Todo el día estuve ocupada ayudándole al Hokage con un papeleo de no sé qué cosa, no pude negarme así que la mañana se fue de manera rápida.

Apenas termine con mis deberes corrí a comer de nueva cuenta al Ichiruka o más bien me atragante, pues debía de ponerme a buscar ese estúpido regalo para Kakashi que ya me tenía mareada.

Al terminar mi tazón de Ramen volví a buscar dentro de cada una de las tiendas habidas y por haber en konoha pero nada, ninguna tienda de regalos me ofrecía algo suficientemente convincente para Kakashi.

Derrotada decidí sentarme en la banqueta que se encontraba afuera de una tienda de ropa, la última a la que había entrado, estaba atardeciendo y yo aun sin el obsequio.

-hice lo que pude –pensé.

En ese momento como si el cielo me hubiese indicado por donde debía de ir, voltee hacia mi derecha y vi un pequeño callejón, se veía algo oscuro pero ya hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí así que decidí regresar a casa por ese lugar, así disminuiría las probabilidades de encontrarme con Kakashi dado que la última vez me había distraído de mi objetivo.

Me sacudí el pantalón apenas me levante y camine hacia el callejón sin pavimentar como la mayoría de las calles de konoha, solo había una pequeña luz en la entrada de una puerta…era un negocio, me acerqué para ver qué era lo que se vendía y para mi sorpresa me percate que era una librería que estaba a punto de cerrar.

_-¿para qué entrar si no soy aficionada a los libros? _–Pensé –_yo no, pero Kakashi tal vez sí._

Fue entonces cuando entre de manera decidida a aquel lugar, era una pequeña casa color verde adaptada para negocio, no habían muchos libros se veía que la dueña del local por cierto un viejita muy dulce, no estaba vendiendo mucho que digamos.

Mire cada uno de los estantes y no hubo nada que me llamara la atención, pero fue antes de salir del lugar cuando vi sobre una pequeña mesa un libro, color naranja para ser exacta.

Me acerque y lo tome, no venía una descripción o reseña solo el título Icha Icha Paradise.

_-Un libro erótico_ –me causó un poco de gracia imaginar que a Kakashi le agradaría este tipo de libros, tan serio él.

Pero, al abrirlo y leer un par de páginas me pareció verdaderamente interesante.

_-Que importa_ –me dije a mi misma y lo tome – _A Kakashi le llevare otro, cual será._

Seguí caminando y me topé con otro libro que estaba sobre una repisa ya muy desgastada.

Era una libro de aventuras acerca de ninjas y misiones, se veía interesante –_tal vez le guste_ –murmuré y lo tome

Volví a echar un vistazo al par de libros que llevaba conmigo, ¿en verdad sería capaz de comparar un libro erótico?

No soy del tipo de mujeres que les guste leer al contrario me parece algo aburrido, si este libro anaranjado me pareció interesante ¿Por qué no llevarlo?

Así que me arme de valor y le entregué a la anciana el dinero por ambos libros, la mujer no hizo ningún comentario respecto a mi compra prohibida, solo deposito los libros en una bolsa y me los entrego.

Camine a casa un tanto satisfecha con mi compra, en cuanto llegue al departamento y eche llave, corrí hasta mi habitación para poder curiosear aquel libro erótico que acababa de comprar.

Y como era de esperarse me aburrió, 2 páginas pude leer antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Viernes 16…**

Cuando desperté encandilada por la luz del sol aún tenía el libro sobre mis manos, todavía adormilada dirigí mi vista hacia el despertador de mi cama y…Oh sorpresa el maldito me había traicionado y se negó a despertarme.

Rápidamente tome mis cosas, mordí un trozo a mi pan tostado y avente el libro anaranjado sobre la mesa para poder meterme a bañar e irme a cumplir con mis obligaciones.

En cuanto llegué con el Hokage este simplemente me sonrió, no me dijo algún comentario típico como el de:

"buenas noches Anko"

"o a que se debe que tengamos tu magnifica presencia por aquí"

O… "si, ya vamos a cerrar Anko"

Con mi cabellos sueltos y aun escurriendo agua, comencé a ordenar algunos expedientes por tercer día consecutivo era mi último día, el lunes el hokage se apoyaría de otro ninja.

Solo esperaba tener tiempo de ir a buscar al peliplateado para entregarle su libro que…

-¡maldita sea lo olvide! –Grite sin tomar en cuenta que otros ninjas me ayudaba en el cuarto de archivo a acomodar expedientes -…lo siento –dije avergonzada.

"ahora tendré que regresar a casa y dárselo"

/2:00 pm/

La hora de la comida llego y yo aún no terminaba con mis deberes…Así no podré verlo

Pero quien me manda llegar con 1 hora y media de retraso a trabajar. De pronto mi estómago comenzó a solicitarme alimento, por más que trataba de evadirlo, unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse dejando al descubierto el hambre que tenía.

Afortunadamente ya no había nadie conmigo, así que ningún ninja se percató del rugir de mi estómago, pero aun así el hambre no disminuía…

-¡Expendedora de dulces! –si santas expendedoras, deje todos los papeles amarillentos y corrí hacia una máquina que se encontraba en el pasillo, compre un par de barras de chocolate.

Así podría comer algo mientras terminaba de ordenar los expedientes para no salir tan tarde y buscar a Kakashi.

/6:30 pm/

-¿Qué horas serán? –mire mi reloj cuando salía de las oficinas del Hokage -¡que, son las 6:30!

Ya era muy tarde y tenía que regresar a mi casa y buscar el libro, que no recordaba exactamente donde lo había aventado.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente, ignorando los truenos en el cielo.

-¡No! –grite como un enfermo siquiátrico en medio de la calle cuando un terrible aguacero comenzó a caer sobre mí, mis cabellos al instante que por cierto seguían sin amarrar se volvieron pesados por tanta agua me veía horrible, por fortuna no habían personas afuera de lo contrario saldrían corriendo asustados al ver a la chica del aro frente a ellos.

-porque a mí –me lamente en voz alta, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada, como se supone que vería a Kakashi así.

-¿Qué te pasa, no te gusta la lluvia? –lo que me faltaba, Kakashi, era ese bobo el que estaba justo atrás de mí debió haber visto mi berrinche.

-no en estos momentos…que haces mojándote, ¿y siempre tienes que aparecer detrás de mí?

-estaba buscándote cuando me sorprendió la lluvia y sí siempre que pueda estaré detrás de ti –me dijo con una sonrisa, eso ultimo me sonó un poco romántico, o el sonido del agua no me dejaba escuchar bien –y tú qué haces...así –eso ultimo me pareció insultante.

-¿así como?

-así.

-¿Cómo?

-mojada…creo que no estás de muy buen humor el día de hoy –Me dijo Kakashi, aunque acepto que me estaba desquitando un poco con él por mi mal día.

-simplemente no ha sido mi día, ¡por cierto tengo algo para ti! –conteste aún bajo la lluvia, ven te lo daré de una vez.

-¿Qué cosa?

-algo…

Lo tome de la mano y lo conduje hasta mi casa, no me importo cubrirme del agua ya estaba empapada así que el mojarme era lo de menos.

-¿Qué es?

-no voy a decirte hasta que lo veas.

-¿y por qué tienes algo para mí?

-no te hagas el tonto, ya sabes porque –aunque en verdad me dio la impresión de que el chico había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Quite mis cabellos largos y escurridos de mi cara para poder ver el picaporte de la puerta.

-pasa, bienvenido a mi cueva –le dije cuando el entro a mi departamento – ¡aléjate de mí sillón lo estás mojando!

-perdón, perdón…no tendrás algo con que secarme.

-si espera –le conteste mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto y empezaba a buscar dentro de mis cajones de la cómoda que tengo al lado de la ventana.

A penas me gire él estaba atrás viéndome desde la puerta creo que esperando a que le diese la toalla para que se secara. No decía nada solo me miraba.

-toma…-le di la toalla mientras yo sostenía otra igual para comenzar a secarme.

El comenzó a pasarse el pedazo de tela por el cuello pero no por eso dejaba de mirarme ni tampoco me decía nada, me sentí un poco incomoda ente la situación – ¿Qué pasa?

-nada…es solo que me gusta cómo te vez con los cabellos sueltos –dijo mientras se secaba ahora el cabello plateado con la toalla que le había dado.

-¿sueltos y mojados?

-así es.

Después de sonreírle decidí que era tiempo de empezar a secarme yo también, así dejaría de gotear sobre la alfombra de mi cuarto. Y aunque el aun no dejaba de verme y comenzaba fastidiarme, empecé a secarme mi cabello.

Estaba punto de secarme el rostro, cuando su voz me interrumpió.

-Anko.

-que pasa –conteste esperado que el confesara.

-bésame –me quede helada jamás había pensado que él me lo pidiera, bueno la última vez que estuvimos en su departamento yo se lo pedí, pero él es el serio no yo.

Mis ojos de plato, me debieron de haber delatado, porque Kakashi me dijo –tú ya me lo habías pedido, así que no tienes por qué negarte.

-eso crees tú –lo rete, pero enseguida me acerqué él y le descubrí sus labios, los mire por un pequeño instante y lo bese.

Quise decir algo pero él me callo inmediatamente con un beso, pude sentir su lengua entrar desesperadamente en mi boca. El beso se tornó cada vez más intenso y no quería dejarlo ¿Cómo dejar a la persona que más quería?


	18. Todo por un libro

CAPÍTULO 18

Quise decir algo pero él me callo inmediatamente con un beso, pude sentir su lengua entrar desesperadamente en mi boca. El beso se tornó cada vez más intenso y no quería dejarlo, ¿Cómo dejar a la persona que más quería? No fue un beso, como los otros, en este podía sentir a Kakashi mas desesperado de lo normal, era un beso diferente más pasional diría yo por que sentí como mordió mi labio inferior un par de veces.

Como en la casa de Kakashi las cosas de nueva cuenta se nos estaban yendo de las manos, pero ninguno de los dos quiso parar, no sé si la tormenta de afuera tenía algo que ver. El Hatake dejo mi boca y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en mi cuello frio por el agua, pero mientras lo hacía pude sentir como sus manos subieron por debajo de mi blusa y desbrocharon mi sostén.

Quise haber gritado_: ¿¡qué te pasa pervertido!? _Y después darle una cachetada, pero no puede, no pude porque era Kakashi el hombre a quien amaba.

Y era precisamente él a quien yo quería que tuviese conocimiento de mi cuerpo, no otra persona. Después dirigió sus manos a mi cintura y comenzó a subir lentamente por mi estómago, sabía a donde quería llegar y sin el sostén que cubriera le sería más fácil tocar esas prominencias que siempre me han avergonzado.

Me sentí un poco incomoda, pero tampoco me sentí con la fuerza de decirle: _mejor no, ya vete._

Eso me daría más vergüenza, se supone que estaba con el hombre que amaba, se supone que alguna vez le llegue a comentar a Kurenai recién regrese a konoha que el día que fuese mi primera vez, me gustaría disfrutarlo.

Pero en vez de eso me estaba quedando pasmada ante lo desconocido. A penas estaba Kakashi por llegar a su objetivo cuando tome sus manos y las aparte de mí.

En ese momento el dejo de besar mi cuello un poco sobresaltado y me miro a los ojos avergonzado, tal vez creyó que en verdad le daría un cachetada por degenerado. Pero en vez de eso lo bese suavemente y lo conduje hacia mi cama que no estaba muy lejos de mí, solo di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poder sentarme sobre esta.

Él se sentó a mi lado, me miro de manera rápida y volvió a besarme, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó más a mí.

-Anko no tienes porque…-aunque no lo deje que terminar de hablar al interrumpirlo con mi boca, supe lo que quiso decirme, con ese beso trate de darle a entender que quería que continuara.

Comenzamos a recostarnos en la cama él se acomodó sobre mí, pero a pesar de estar arriba de mi cuerpo no me aplastaba pues trataba de controlar un poco su peso. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis aun húmedas piernas y poco a poco comencé a sentir como un especie de calor empezaba a sofocarme. Me sentía completa cada vez que yo estaba con él, me sentía diferente como si en verdad le hiciese falta a alguien.

Me separe un instante de sus labios para zafarme de la blusa que aun traía puesta, en cuanto me sentí descubierta, no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos.

Y es que siempre fui una niña acomplejada debido al tamaño de mis senos, era horrible ver como los papas de tus amiguitas te veían directamente a esa parte, o como tus compañeros de la academia se referían a ti como la de las bubis grandes

Kurenai me dijo que un día me sentiría orgullosa y le sacaría provecho a mis dotes con los hombres, yo le dije que era una idiota… ¿pero era a esto a lo que se refería?

No quería abrir los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no pude evitar cubrirme con mis manos.

-Anko…

-mande.

-en verdad quieres hacerlo,

-sí.

-así no se va a poder –me dijo el muy descarado.

-¡si se puede, pervertido! Quítate tú la ropa a ver si eres tan valiente.

No le dije dos veces cuando él ya se estaba quitando su playera color azul.

-¿así de fácil? –Dije con mi cara totalmente roja -…bueno, ahora quítate el pantalón –Pensé que eso si le daría un poco de más vergüenza y así fue.

Al principio se llevó las manos a la orilla de su pantalón muy seguro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de bajarlo se detuvo.

-creo que no…

-yo ya estoy sin blusa y sostén ya me viste ahora te lo quitas –le ordené sin dejar de cubrir mis senos.

-quítamelo tu entonces.

-no dejare de cubrirme hasta que te quites ese pantalón -conteste, entonces él se quitó de sobre de mí y tomo una sábana blanca que se encontraba doblada sobre una silla al lado de la cama.

-¿quieres que sigamos con esto? –me volvió a preguntar

-…pues supongo, ¿tú quieres?

-yo digo que si –me contesto muy quitado de la pena.

-tonto.

Fue entonces cuando extendió la sabana y me cubrió con ella, por completo.

-¿qué haces?

-ya, puedes dejar de cubrirte la sabana lo hará por ti.

-pero de todos modos me veras desnuda –le dije.

-de eso se trata, pero al menos así yo me sentiré mejor.

-si claro –le conteste, pero al fin y al cabo él tenía razón se supone que debía de verme y yo verlo a él.

Por lo que deje a un lado mis nervios primerizos y aparte mis manos de mi cuerpo.

-¡cierra los ojos, o bueno el ojo! –le grité asustada al momento que él comenzó a levantar la sabana por un lado para querer acostarse sobre mí.

-Anko…-dijo cansado mientras cerraba sin remedio su ojo.

Toda mi piel se erizo cuando hizo contacto con la piel de Kakashi. El volvió a besar mis labios después mi mentón hasta bajar a mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a explorar mis piernas y mi vientre, y cuando al fin lo sentí tocar mis pechos al descubierto, no pude evitar tensarme, pero al poco tiempo me pude acostumbrar a sus caricias.

Comencé a sentir como sus manos se tornaban tibias al estar en contacto con mi piel desnuda. Su boca dejo de besar mi cuello por un instante para dirigirse a mis senos y comenzar a rozarlos con sus labios.

Entonces mientras aún se entretenía con mi cuerpo, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Sonreí un poco al pensar que si se atrevería a hacerlo. De manera rápida se deshizo de los pantalones azul marino, y los dejó caer por un lado de la cama.

Un poco temblorosa lo volví a abrazar, lo mire a su rostro y le sonreí, para después perderme en sus labios.

Con el comencé a percibir sensaciones que nunca había tenido en mi corta vida, porque mi cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse rápidamente, hasta el punto de sentirme incomoda. Por lo que desee terminar de una vez con el asunto, yo misma me desabroche mi pantalón azul marino, que dio la coincidencia de que lleváramos ambos puesto el uniforme de konoha, y en un movimiento rápido me lo quite.

Cuando él se acomodó entre mis piernas desnudas sentí pánico, pues sabía lo que estaba por venir a pesar de que aun estábamos cubiertos por ropa interior, a excepción de mi sostén que ya no recordaba en donde lo había dejado. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas desnudas hasta detenerse en mis caderas y comenzar a deslizar la última prenda que me cubría.

Poco a poco sentí como mis pantaletas me abandonaban, hasta que Kakashi se deshizo por completo de ellas.

Cerré de nueva cuenta mis ojos rendida ante el nerviosismo y me abrase más fuerte a la espalda del Hatake. Cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío pude percibir el fuerte latido de su corazón, él también estaba nervioso por la situación.

-Kakashi… ¿es la primera vez que lo haces?

-…si –me dijo en susurro.

-ten cuidado quieres.

-lo intentare –dijo sonriendo.

-ya hazlo, que me estoy poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-está bien –me dijo, para comenzar a deslizar la última prenda que le cubría.

No perdió tiempo, en cuanto se quitó su ropa interior sentí como ya se había posicionado entre mis piernas.

-necesito que…-me dijo en el oído, yo sabía a qué se refería por lo que con temor comencé a separar mis rodillas, estoy segura de que mis piernas temblaban.

Por fortuna no veía nada pero aun así podía sentir, sentía como de manera muy lenta comenzaba a entrar en mí, Kakashi estaba un poco nervioso porque poso sus manos temblorosas sobre mis caderas.

Entonces sentí una pequeña punzada en mi interior, no fue tan doloroso como me lo había imaginado porque el dolor rápidamente desapareció. Kakashi no se movió por un instante solo siguió abrazándome, yo comencé a besar su barbilla y después su oreja.

De pronto sentí como comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, fue una sensación un tanto incomoda, pero al poco tiempo se convirtió en todo lo contrario, se convirtió en una sensación agradable y placentera.

Poco a poco empezó a entrar y salir más fuerte de mí al tiempo que mis piernas rodeaban sus caderas. Pude escuchar su respiración más agitada de lo normal y tuve su aliento fresco en mi cuello todo el tiempo.

No quería que parase, comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras besaba su hombro derecho y me embriagaba de su olor a hierbabuena.

Cada estocada se volvió más fuerte y más profunda, no podía evitar que mis quejidos se escuchasen en la habitación y de vez en cuando podía oír los quejidos de él cada vez que volvía a entrar en mí.

La sabana comenzó a resbalarse y nos dejó al descubierto, pero en ese momento no nos importó, Kakashi comenzó a morder ligeramente mi cuello como lo haría un vampiro, mientras yo rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos su blanco pecho en el que podía ver algunas cicatrices.

Ambos estábamos envueltos en sudor, mis cabellos al igual que los de él estaban completamente revueltos el roce de nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a ser más contantes, desesperada buscaba los labios de Kakashi para ahogar mis gemidos en su boca.

-Anko…-lo escuche decir mi nombre en sus labios.

Ya no podía más estaba demasiado agitado al igual que yo , hasta que sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda, él me abrazó con fuerza y sentí como algo extraño invadía aún más mi interior, él se dejó caer sobre mí.

Ambos comenzamos a tratar de controlar nuestra respiración, el acomodo su rostro sobre mi hombro, lo tuve en mis brazos como si tratase de protegerlo de algún peligro y nos vimos a los ojos por instante.

-¿Dónde está la sabana? –me preguntó.

-no lo sé, creo que en el piso –le dije tratando de contener mi risa y entonces estire un poco mi brazo para alcanzar otra sabana de la silla en donde las tenía dobladas –toma… –le di la sabana y él se encargó de taparnos para recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

No dijimos nada, solo nos mantuvimos en silencio escuchando la respiración de ambos hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencernos. En ese momento solo una cosa me paso por la mente ¿Qué era lo que iba a regalarle a Kakashi por su cumpleaños?


	19. La revoltosa vs el sentimental

Hola a toodos gracias por sus comentarios ! que bien que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior =)

Aclaraciones:::: Kakashi jamas se a descubierto el rostro:::::

::::cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica buena o mala es bien aceptada!:::::

:::: Mañana prometo subir dos capitulos mas::::

* * *

CAPITULO 19

-Anko…Anko, tengo que irme.

-¿tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Si ya van a ser las 10, tengo que salir a una misión y ya voy tarde.

-No te vayas –pidió la kunoichi enredada en las sabanas y con una almohada cubriendo su rostro –quédate conmigo.

-otro día, deberías de levantarte tú también –dijo Kakashi mientras terminaba de abrocharse su chaleco verde –dime qué era lo que me ibas a dar, para tomarlo de una vez.

-un libro…-contestó la kunoichi volviéndose a acomodar en la cama.

-¿y donde esta?

-no sé, creo que lo deje en la mesa –contestó adormilada Anko.

-entonces me lo llevaré –le avisó Kakashi a la chica para salir de la habitación.

-Kakashi –lo llamó Anko ocasionando que este regresase al lado de la cama –feliz cumpleaños –dijo tratando de evitar un bostezo.

-…Gracias –El Hatake no pudo evitar sonreír y antes de dejar a la pelimorada le quitó la almohada de la cabeza para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Media hora después Anko se levantó de la cama, su cabello estaba revuelto y su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Envuelta aun en la sábana blanca, tomó un cambio de ropa de sus cajones y se metió a la regadera.

Rápidamente las gotas de agua la fueron despabilando y una persona vino a su mente.

-Kakashi –murmuro.

Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadir su cabeza para llegar a la conclusión de que ella le pertenecía a él y él le pertenecía a ella, y que a pesar de estar tallando su cuerpo con jabón, el olor del ninja copia siempre estaría impregnado en su piel.

-todo lo que pasó por un tonto libro –pensó en voz alta.

Se vistió y comenzó a recoger su casa, ordenó la sala, cocina y por ultimo su habitación. Cuando estaba barriendo debajo de su cama la chica se topó con algo que llamó su atención.

-es... –dijo sorprendida mientras sacaba el libro de historias de ninjas que le había comprado a Kakashi –no puede ser.

Al parecer Kakashi se había llevado el libro equivocado, ahora el peliplateado era el que tenía bajo su poder el libro erótico de portada anaranjada.

En cuanto lo vio, Anko salió prácticamente corriendo de su apartamento para buscar al Hatake y entregarle el libro correcto.

No es que le importara mucho que Kakashi se haya equivocado, el hecho era que se había llevado un libro erótico, se moriría de vergüenza que el chico pensara que a ella le gustaba leer ese tipo de historias para adulto.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento comenzó a tocar insistentemente pero nadie le abrió, lo más seguro era que se había ido a cumplir con su misión, ahora tenía que esperar a que este regresara para aclarar la situación.

-¿buscabas a Kakashi?

-sí, ¿lo has visto?

-hace media hora que se fue a una misión –contestó Asuma quien pasaba por allí.

-entiendo.

-Anko, Kurenai te estuvo buscando hoy en la mañana no me dijo para que te ocupaba –le comentó el Sarutobi a la chica.

-entonces será mejor que vaya a verla, gracias Asuma –dijo Anko para despedirse del hijo del Hokage –te veo después.

La casa de su amiga no estaba muy lejos de allí, así que decidió llegar para ver cuál era el motivo por el que Kurenai la buscaba, seguramente para que le platicara como le había ido con el regalo de Kakashi.

-¿Cómo te fue con Kakashi? –fue lo primero que le preguntó la Yuhi en cuanto le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

-primero déjame pasar ¿no crees?

-ahora si dime que pasó –dijo kurenai al tiempo que dejaba entrar a Anko y se sentaba junto con ella en el sofá de su sala.

-pues al final le compré un libro de regalo y se lo di –por nada del mundo le explicaría a la chica de los labios rojos que Kakashi se había llevado por equivocación un libro erótico de su casa.

-¿y fue todo?

-sí.

-no hubo nada de nada –pregunto Kurenai con un sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿a qué te refieres? -contestó tensa Anko ante la insinuación de su amiga.

-que si no salieron a cenar o a caminar por el parque ¿Qué pensabas?

-no nada, solo me dio las gracias y platicamos un poco pero fue todo –mintió Anko.

-Anko no debes de darte por vencida, Kakashi es muy serio pero en el fondo muy en el fondo pero muy en el fondo debe de tener aunque sea algún tipo de sentimiento.

-lo sé.

-además eres muy bonita, cualquier hombre pondría los ojos en ti, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres auténticas y que sean atentas pero también… -Kurenai comenzó a darle consejos a la Mitarashi de como conquistar a un hombre, y en específico al Hatake.

Anko dejo de escucharla, pues el remordimiento comenzó a abrumarla, si Kurenai supiera que ella tenía más contacto con Kakashi del que se podía imaginar, pero no podía decirle nada de algún modo sabía que el peliplateado no quería que otras personas se enteraran del cariño que sentían.

Kurenai era su mejor amiga, fue la única que no dejo de hablarle cuando se fue con Orochimaru ella siempre estuvo al pendiente, no se cansaba de defenderla de los ataques o comentarios malintencionados de las personas. Fue en parte gracias a ella que tuviera compañeros que la estiman dentro de la aldea como Asuma, Gay, Genma… Kakashi.

No podía evitar el sentirse mal por no poder contarle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando entre ella y el Hatake, quería decirle que estaba demasiado enamorada y que él le correspondía, no sabía si al mismo grado que ella pero lo hacía estaba segura.

-Anko estas sorda o que te pasa, pon atención a lo que te digo…

-lo siento Kure.

-No importa te decía que te tienes que esforzar, pero si no le haces ver tus sentimientos él no…

Las palabras de Kurenai aun retumbaban en su cabeza, era su amiga, por qué no decirle la verdad.

El viento soplaba fuerte y azotaba los vidrios de la ventana de su habitación y a pesar del escándalo la chica seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, recostada en su cama y con la vista fija en el techo su mente divagaba en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Todo había comenzado en ese torneo estúpido en donde el Hatake la hizo hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos, aun no podía superar como el ninja copia la derroto sin inmutarse, ahora tendría que esperar otros 2 años para volver a presentar y convertirse en Jounin elite.

Hasta ese momento ya lo conocía de vista, pero jamás había tenido algún tipo de acercamiento con él; fue en esa pelea que en verdad lo tuvo frente a frente. Y todo se debió gracias a su mala suerte porque él se había negado a trabajar con ella desde un principio, todo fue por el azar del destino.

Desde ese momento el chico le llamó la atención y no sabía el porqué. Kakashi es muy atractivo para cualquier mujer pero independientemente de eso su manera de ser fue lo que más le atrajo de él, y es que tenían tanto en común, ambos se encontraban en completa soledad, ella se veía reflejada en el peliplateado.

Primero y sin que Kurenai se lo dijera antes empezó con el coqueteo, lo invitaba a entrar a su departamento, le hacía bromas que podían pasar como pequeñas insinuaciones, incluso le planto un beso sin que este se lo esperara.

No sabía si había actuado bien o mal si se había adelantado tampoco lo sabía, eso se lo diría el tiempo.

…**  
**

-Deja de leer ese estúpido libro.

-No puedo, es demasiado interesante.

-No has dejado de leerlo desde ayer por la por la mañana–dijo Raidou quien caminaba al lado de Kakashi de regreso a la aldea de la hoja después de estar fuera por dos días fuera.

-lo siento.

-como sea ya vamos a llegar… ¿y de que trata ese libro? –preguntó Raidou.

-no puedo decirte.

-¿por qué no? Soy dos años mayor que tú déjame ver.

-no, me lo regalaron a mí no a ti –contestó el peliplateado apartado el libro de la vista de su compañero.

-eres estresante.

-ya me lo han dicho y no he hecho nada al respecto tendrás que acostumbrarte –le dijo Kakashi al chico de la cicatriz

-eso intento.

…

"_no debe de tardar en llegar_" –pensaba la kunoichi –"¿_y cómo rayos se supone que le pediré el libro? Lo mejor será que le cuente todo tal y como paso"_

Anko se encontraba sentada en el comedor de su departamento, estaba un poco nerviosa porque ya habían pasado dos días desde que el peliplateado se había marchado a cumplir con su misión y según los encargados de cuidar los portones de la aldea, había ido a una granja cercana a apoyar a unos trabajadores del lugar que eran asediados constantemente por ladrones.

_-"dijeron que en dos días regresaba y ya son las 6 de la tarde…iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea tal vez lo vea_"

La Mitarashi se puso de pie rápidamente estuvo a punto de salir de su casa cuando se topó atrás de la puerta con la persona que estaba buscando y este traía un libro anaranjado entre las manos.

-hola –dijo de forma simple Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-¿qué haces? Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte –contestó la kunoichi sin quitar su vista del libro que el Hatake traía en sus manos.

-¿así, para qué?

-es...por lo del libro.

-¿Cuál este? –preguntó el peliplateado mientras al igual que Anko volteaba su mirada hacia su regalo de cumpleaños.

- será mejor que pases –surgió la kunoichi mientras se hacía a un lado para que Kakashi pudiese entrar a su departamento –Kakashi, lo que pasa es que ese libro…

-está muy interesante ¿no? –interrumpió el ninja muy sonriente, se veía que el libro le había gustado.

-¿te gusto?

-sí, no me he podido despegar de él ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme del libro?

-que…yo, lo que te quería decir era que si no te gustaba, podías dármelo y yo lo regresaba –mintió la kunoichi, pero aún estaba esperanzada en que el ninja copia le regresara el libro.

-no está muy interesante a mí me gusta, pensé que me dirías algo más grave.

-no…solo era eso ¿Cómo te fue con la misión?

-bien, todo normal –Kakashi se sintió un poco extraño que tuviese enfrente a una persona que le interesara como le había ido en su misión y que muy probablemente le estuvo esperando.

-¿estás muy cansado?

-no, ¿Por qué?

-porque pensaba invitarte al cine –contestó la kunoichi orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿quieres que vallamos a ver una película? –Al escuchar a Kakashi decir eso, Anko imagino que el chico se negaría –si tu invitas los boletos está bien.

-sí yo invito, pero las palomitas las tendrás que pagar tú.

Entraron a la función ya tarde no había mucha gente en el cine, en cuanto Anko pago las entradas para ver una película de terror se dirigieron al área de golosinas en donde Anko se surtió de toda la variedad de dulces que el cine tenía disponibles.

-De haber sabido que me saldría más barato pagar los boletos de entrada que los dulces, hubiera pagado las entradas –se quejó Kakashi al haber cumplido con los gustos de la kunoichi.

-no te quejes, se caballeroso Hatake.

La película era de terror, un tipo se había desquiciado y mataba gente por doquier la sangre era el común denominador en aquella película.

Kakashi pensó que a Anko le daría miedo, _"por Dios es una película de terror"_ pero al parecer a la chica ese tipo de películas no le significaban algún temor en absoluto.

-no sabía que te gustaran las películas de terror

-y quien se podría imaginar que al ninja copia le gustaran las películas románticas –contestó Anko tratando de contener la risa.

-son más realistas –se defendió el peliplateado.

-si como digas, lo que pasa es que aunque no lo aceptes eres demasiado sentimental –Anko no pudo soportar más y comenzó a reír delante del chico.

-no es verdad, además eso no importa de todos modos vimos la película que tu quisiste.

-miedoso.

-Me gusta dormir tranquilo en mi casa, veo demasiada sangre en las misiones que el verlas en una película ya es una exageración –insistió Kakashi.

-tú y yo somos muy distintos Hatake, eso es lo que pasa.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo suspiro mientras ambos seguían caminando en silencio, se sentía bien el alejarse un poco de la vida de ninja, era bueno tener un poco de distracciones de vez en cuando y Kakashi no recordaba la última vez que había ido al cine y menos con compañía. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella se sentía cómodo a pesar de que como lo dijo la misma Anko no tenían muchas cosas en común, pero eso no importaba en absoluto, la sola presencia de la pelimorada le cambiaba el día.

La luna iluminaba las calles de konoha, todo era tranquilidad pues la mayoría de los aldeanos se habían marchado para descansar, excepto cuatro niños que jugaban en medio de la calle por la que justamente iban caminando los jounins.

-¡dame mi juguete!

-¡no te doy nada!

Los niños a pesar de ser ya tarde seguían jugando o más bien peleando mientras eran observados por Kakashi y Anko.

-¡dame mi muñeca!

-¡ya te dije que no! –Le gritó un niño a una pequeña de 5 años que comenzaba a sollozar por no tener su muñeca de vuelta.

-es mía…ya regrésamela.

Al no conseguir su juguete la niña se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a llorar, mientras el niño festejaba con sus amiguitos la hazaña.

Anko intento no poner atención a la escena se mantendría al margen, Kurenai siempre le decía que era una revoltosa y que a veces a los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres así, por lo que Anko hizo como si la situación de la pequeña no le importase y siguió caminado al lado de Kakashi sin inmutarse, pues debía de tomar en cuenta que venía en compañía del peliplateado no pelearía con un mocoso por un juguete delante de él.

-¡eres una tonta! –escuchó Anko como el niño le decía a la pequeña que se veía mucho menor que él.

Anko no pudo dejar pasar la situación a pesar de que ella y Kakashi ya habían dejado atrás la escena de aquellos niños, se arrepintió de su anterior pensamiento y decidió entrar en acción, si el Hatake tenía una pizca de coherencia la entendería.

-ahorita vuelvo –dijo la pelimorada a Kakashi para darse la vuelta y pararse atrás del niño abusivo.

-¡que le haces a mi hermana gusano! –el niño volteo asustado para ver de frente a la "hermana mayor" de la niña a la que estaba molestando.

-entrégale su muñeca, ahora –amenazó de nuevo Anko con sus manos en la cintura viendo fijamente al chiquillo, quien al instante le devolvió el juguete a la niña –no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a mi hermana, porque si lo haces ¡te pateare el trasero!

En ese instante el niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió junto con sus demás amigos para alejarse de ese adulto que le quería golpear.

-gracias –murmuró la pequeña sonriéndole a su salvadora.

-de nada, si vuelve a molestarte solo dime y le daremos su merecido –contestó Anko.

-debo irme si no mi mama me va a regañar.

-adiós –contestó la kunoichi viendo como su nueva amiguita se alejaba.

En cuanto la perdió de vista Anko caminó de nueva cuenta hacia el peliplateado quien permanecía inmóvil unos cuantos metros delante de ella.

-creo…que ya podemos irnos –dijo la pelimorada a Kakashi un tanto apenada por haberse mostrado "revoltosa" ante él.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que por fin el Jounin decidió hablar –le dijiste gusano a un niño de 8 años.

-se lo merecía –contestó Anko justificando su forma de actuar –y no trates de querer sermonearme porque te…

-no lo hare.

-era un malcriado ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Kakashi comenzó a reír. Anko nunca había escuchado la risa del Hatake pero era tan difícil de describir, se veía tan despreocupado de la vida algo que era totalmente en contra de lo que conocía al peliplateado.

-No quiero imaginar cuando tengas hijos –dijo Kakashi dejando que el aire se llevase el eco de su risa.

-pues yo no pienso tener hijos, no me simpatizan los niños –contestó la chica un poco ofendida por haber sido la causa de risa de Kakashi.

El chico hizo una larga pausa al escuchar las palabras de la pelimorada.

-no me digas que a ti si te gustan los niños, Kakashi eres más dulce de lo que las personas podrían imaginar –ahora era Anko la que se bufaba del peliplateado.

-No es que piense en tener hijos, pero tampoco me desagradan –dijo el peliplateado mientras observaba detenidamente a la Mitarashi.

-pues sencillamente no creo que me pueda hacer cargo de un bebé, es demasiado complicado –concluyó la pelimorada al llegar al pie de su departamento.

-son pocas las mujeres que dicen eso.

-lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno traer un ser derrochador de baba a un mundo de ninjas –aseguró la kunoichi mientras le daba la espalda al Hatake y abría la puerta.

-¿entonces no lo tienes contemplado nunca en tu vida? –preguntó impresionado Kakashi, porque a pesar de que Anko fuese ruda y descuidada tenía su lado dulce, se sentía sorprendido en la manera en que la chica descartaba rápidamente la idea.

Anko volteo a ver al peliplateado que permanecía dos pasos atrás de ella –Además Hatake somos muy jóvenes como para tener un bebe, ya no me insistas.

-¡yo no…! –El ninja copia sintió como su rostro se tornaba caliente de la vergüenza, porque él en ningún momento le insinuó que quería tener una hijo con ella.

Anko interrumpió el reclamo de Kakashi, con un beso sobre la máscara –ya lo sé bobo estaba jugando, te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio –dijo Anko para entrar a su departamento –te veo después.

-¿Qué no saldrás a una misión?

-no, el Hokage me ha tenido de sus secretaria con papelería, expedientes y esas cosas –contestó la kunoichi.

Pero antes de despedirse del peliplateado y cerrar la puerta vio como este, comenzó a descubrir solamente su boca, por lo que la kunoichi con una sonrisa en los labios se aproximó hacia el Hatake para plantarle un beso.

Kakashi la tomo por la cintura fuertemente, como si temiese que la pelimorada escapara de sus brazos. Ambos permanecieron hundidos en ese mundo alterno que surgía cuando ellos juntaban sus bocas por varios minutos. Se sentían tan bien juntos, como si fuesen un especie de complemento que les hacía falta para seguir adelante en una vida que los había tratado de manera tan cruel.

En cuanto el aire comenzó a hacerles falta debieron de separarse, Anko acomodo la máscara de Kakashi en su lugar y le beso tiernamente la mejilla.

-Nos vemos –se despidió de nuevo de él para después regresar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Kakashi por su parte permaneció unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna, viendo como la pelimorada entraba a su apartamento y lo dejaba en completo silencio.

Rápidamente los pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

¿La tendría para siempre a su lado?


	20. Primera fiesta de integración

Hola! gracias por leeer este capitulo espero sea de su agrado, y gracia a Katy Hatake que me deja

un comentario siempre =)

Saludos y a leer se a dicho!

* * *

CAPITULO 20

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo y ambos seguían viéndose, pero esto ocurría solo por las noches.

Compartían sus vidas juntos, les gustaba platicar de cómo les había ido en las distintas misiones a las que eran asignados y las dificultades que habían pasado en estas. De vez en cuando salían a ver alguna película o paseaban por el parque cuando el sol estaba completamente oculto. A Anko no le molestaba, de algún modo se había acostumbrado a que Kakashi no le agradara salir por el día siempre quería evitar que la gente los viese juntos, por lo que la Mitarashi buscaba asimilar que al chico no le gustaba que las demás personas se enteraran de su vida privada.

Y como esta situación no les había acarreado problema alguno, la kunoichi no tenía empacho por salir con el peliplateado solo por las noches aunque debía de admitir que lo que si le resultaba complicado era evadir las contantes preguntas que Kurenai le hacía con respecto a la situación amorosa que estaba atravesando con el chico, sin imaginar que la Mitarashi y Kakashi salían juntos desde hace algún tiempo.

Kakashi por su parte no tenía inconveniente alguno, él era tan apartado de las personas que eran pocas las que se atrevían a preguntarle cosas intimas o personales.

Él se acostumbró tan rápidamente a la presencia de Anko que cuando la chica salía a cumplir con sus misiones y el aguardaba en casa la extrañaba, aunque no tuviese la valentía de confesárselo a la pelimorada.

Y justamente era uno de esos días en los que la Mitarashi se encontraba fuera de la aldea de la hoja pues el Hokage la había asignado una misión de rango B en la aldea de la lluvia, no era muy complicada la misión en sí, el verdadero problema era que la kunoichi estaría fuera toda una semana y el mal clima estaba presente pues el frio del invierno comenzaba a sobresalir en los días de Noviembre.

Kakashi aburrido esperaba observando en la ventana de su departamento cualquier indicio de la kunoichi, quería que la chica apareciera y se sentara a su lado a conversar acerca de las novedades que le habían ocurrido en su misión, pero sobre todo de los graciosos errores que siempre le pasaban al estar fuera de konoha.

Pero al insistente llovizna le obligó a cerrar su ventana de golpe, pues no era bueno dejar entrar el agua helada del invierno.

-"tal vez no llegara hoy" –pensó el peliplateado mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama fastidiado de la semana tan larga que había pasado sin la kunoichi a su lado.

Pero lo que no sabía el peliplateado era que la Mitarashi ya había llegado a la aldea de la hoja y que esta se encontraba en su departamento desempacando su ropa y cambiando su vestimenta a una menos formal para salir a buscarlo.

La chica se encontraba doblando su ropa limpia y acomodándola en sus cajones cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Por lo que al imaginar que era el peliplateado el que tocaba insistentemente, dejó lo que hacía para dirigirse a la entrada de su hogar rápidamente, pero sus suposiciones se vinieron abajo cuando al abrir la puerta no encontró al dueño de sus pensamientos sino más bien a su mejor amiga.

-hola.

-Hola Kurenai ¿Cómo estás? –contestó prácticamente de manera obligatoria la pelimorada.

-bien no me puedo quejar y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con la misión?

-pues no hubo problemas, por eso regresamos el día de hoy...pasa hace frio –le ofreció la kunoichi a la chica de los labios rojos.

-sí, Anko sabes a que vengo ¿verdad? –preguntó Kurenai al entrar y sentarse junto con la Mitarashi en el sofá como siempre lo hacían para platicar.

-…no.

-Recuerda que me lo prometiste.

-yo nunca hago promesas a nadie.

-no te hagas la tonta –insistió Kurenai con los brazos cruzados –mañana será el festival de konoha.

-¿y?...

-me prometiste que irías.

-Kurenai yo no voy a ese tipo de fiestas, solo compro algunos dulces y listo.

-si no quieres ir al festival, no hay problema –dijo Kurenai –tú me prometiste que irías a la fiesta que el Hokage insiste en llamar de "integración" al final del festival.

-solo te lo dije de broma.

-Anko lo prometiste porque olvidaste mi cumpleaños–advirtió la Yuhi –me pediste que te disculpara y que por no haber ido la fiesta de cumpleaños que me organizaron mis amigos, irías a la fiesta de integración de Konoha.

-Pero…

-¡tú lo dijiste!

-pero Kurenai lo que pasa es que no tengo vestido –trato de excusarse la pelimorada con su amiga –no creerás que iré vestida con el uniforme.

-no, nadie dijo que irías vestida con ese anticuado uniforme, mañana mismo iremos a visitar tiendas para ver cuál es el mejor vestido para ti.

-no me obligues –pidió Anko mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica –yo odio los vestidos, me hacen sentir como si fuese una boba superficial.

-Anko lo prometiste.

-¿Me obligaras a ir cierto? –preguntó lo obvio la chica dándose por vencida,

-pues para la otra no hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir…pero, el verdadero problema es otro.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto la ex alumna de Orochimaru.

-la persona que te va a acompañar mañana por la noche, ¿crees que Kakashi quiera…?

-no –contesto rápidamente la pelimorada –lo vez Kurenai tampoco tengo con quien ir y además eso no importa porque no sé bailar.

-pues entonces busca a otra persona que te acompañe –sugirió la amiga de Anko – ¡ya se! Genma, pídele a Genma que valla contigo seguramente él no se va a negar, al contrario yo creo que le simpatizas mucho.

-no.

-¿Por qué no?

La Mitarashi se quedó callada por un instante no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que no se atrevería a invitar a Genma al baile, pues sabía que a Kakashi no le agradaba mucho, y si el peliplateado se enteraba que la acompañaría Genma se disgustaría con ella

-Anko hace tiempo que me confesaste que Kakashi te gustaba pero el hasta ahora no a volteado a ver lo que se está perdiendo, es hora de que lo dejes, o al menos ve con otro chico tal vez otra persona si te valore realmente.

-sí, lo sé –le siguió la corriente la pelimorada aunque una pequeña punzada se hiso presente en su pecho, pues de nueva cuenta le había ocultado la verdad a su amiga –pero yo creo que Genma no es el indicado.

-¿entonces quién? No te encasilles con Kakashi, deja de ver un momento hacia el frente para que puedas ver que tienes a los lados, y veras que encontrarás a una persona que te quiera.

-lo se Kure ¿pero quién?

-si no quieres salir con Genma al baile, entonces…Raido.

-no me llevo muy bien con él, siento que no le agrado.

-¡Gay!

-no... -¿Cómo invitaría al rival de Kakashi al baile? Sería lo mismo que con Genma.

Pero en ese momento Anko comenzó a pensar "Si Kakashi no me va a querer acompañar al baile, y no puedo invitar a Genma, ¿por qué Gay no? Además eso le pasa el Hatake por ser tan amargado"

-¿y bien?

-Gay, Gay está bien –aseguró la chica del pelo morado.

-así me gusta, pero tendrás que decirle ahora porque la fiesta será mañana.

-si lo haré, su departamento no está lejos… ¿y a todo esto tú con quien iras?

-pues Asuma me invito, así que iremos juntos–contestó un poco sonrojada.

-yo digo que tú le gustas.

-pues no lo sé pero de todos modos le dije que sí, por qué no podía negarme –dijo Kurenai.

-si claro.

-tengo que irme –dijo de pronto la Yuhi mientras se ponía de pie y cortaba el tema de Asuma –mañana pasaré por ti al medio día para ir a ver los vestidos.

-sí te veo mañana, cuídate –Anko cerro bien la puerta cuando se fue su amiga, pues ya no saldría a ningún lado ni siquiera a ver a Kakashi pues ya era algo tarde y se sentía cansada.

"mañana por la mañana lo busco después de invitar a Gay al baile" –pensó la kunoichi mientras apagaba las luces para irse a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Debía de darse prisa o no alcanzaría a ver al peliplateado. Gay no debió de haberla entretenido tanto con esos pasos de baile con los que deslumbraría –según él– a todos los presentes en la fiesta.

Anko apenas le propuso a Gay ir al baile este salto del gusto y ahí mismo afuera de su departamento comenzó a mostrarle el poder de la juventud. La Kunoichi abochornada pensó por un momento en decirle que mejor no fueran con ella al baile, pero eso sería muy grosero de su parte. Así que dejo que el chico terminara con su demostración, aunque tuviese que esperar un par de horas como espectadora en el jardín del Jounin viendo sus piruetas.

Y ahora después de todo ese show se le había hecho tarde, tenía que apurar el paso para poder ver al Hatake antes de encontrarse con Kurenai.

La chica de los cabellos morados llego rápidamente al lugar donde habitaba Kakashi, toco un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-no está –dijo en pleno berrinche, para luego tratar de asomarse por la ventana esperando ver la sombra o cualquier indicio del peliplateado.

-¿Qué haces? –escuchó Anko la voz de la persona a la que estaba buscando.

-venia buscarte… ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que encontrar haciendo el ridículo? –dijo irritada la kunoichi cuando se volteó a ver Kakashi.

-Lo hago inconscientemente, ¿vas a pasar o te quedaras espiándome por la ventana?

-bobo.

Ya adentro el peliplateado dejo las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa de la cocina y le preguntó a la Mitarashi -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer.

Anko tomo una manzana que el Jounin había comprado, le dio una mordida mientras observaba al Hatake que acomodaba un par de cosas en el refrigerador

-yo…regrese un poco tarde y Kurenai llego a mi casa y comenzó con su bla bla bla y ya no pude venir ayer.

-no importa.

-no te enojes, lo siento.

-Anko ya te dije que no importa –rectifico Kakashi aunque Anko se podía dar cuenta de que si le había importado que no lo haya visto el mismo día que había llegado de la misión, así como él lo hacía cuando regresaba a Konoha.

La chica al ver la seriedad del peliplateado decidió terminar rápidamente con la manzana que le había robado al Jounin y se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-me portare bien lo prometo –dijo la kunoichi con inocencia.

Kakashi solo rodó sus ojos, Anko siempre se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando cometía algún error o estaba a punto de confesar una de sus travesuras.

La chica comenzó besar el cuello del peliplateado –me gusta como hueles.

-siempre me dices eso.

-Pero hoy hueles más rico –aseguró la kunoichi mientras forzaba a Kakashi con las manos a que la mirase –voltea enojón.

En cuanto estuvieron viéndose frente a frente Anko alzo lo suficiente la máscara del peliplateado y lo besó sin que este se opusiera en lo más mínimo, aunque últimamente no se oponía en nada a la Mitarashi.

Ambos comenzaron a saborear su bocas con detenimiento, si el aire les hacía falta se detenían por un instante pero volvían a unir su bocas enseguida.

Kakashi había extrañado los labios tibios de Anko sobre su piel, la chica siempre tenía la costumbre de besarle el cuello como si se tratase de una vampira que ya en un par de ocasiones le había dejado marcas moradas que tuvo que cubrir cuidadosamente con su chaleco verde.

Le disgustaban los moretones pero no le disgustaba que la kunoichi lo besara en esa parte de su cuerpo, le hacía tener sensaciones difíciles de explicar.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el sofá que no estaba muy lejos de ellos para dejarse caer sobre este, Anko sin separarse de los labios de Kakashi comenzó a acariciar con su manos el fornido pecho del chico aprovechando que este se encontraba sobre de ella.

El chico dejó la boca de la Mitarashi para besar su cuello como lo había hecho la propia kunoichi hace unos instantes, mientras Anko enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del Jounin y unos cuantos suspiros escapaban de sus labios. El Jounin comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la blusa el estómago de la chica con ambas manos para seguir descendiendo por su cintura, hasta llegar al broche del pantalón corto de Anko que sin perder tiempo se dio a la tarea de desabrochar.

La Mitarashi sintió como su corazón empezaba acelerarse por lo que en un intento de distraerse un poco de la situación, desvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y comenzó a observar la pared hasta que se encontró con un reloj que colgaba de un clavo_–"12:40…!Kurenai!"_

Había olvidado que ella y su amiga tenían un asunto pendiente que aplazaría sin problemas, pero debía de tomar en cuenta que ya se había comprometido con la chica en ir al estúpido baile y además no tenía que ponerse, tardarían horas en escoger algo para después arreglarse.

-Kakashi…-dijo Anko mientras sus manos comenzaba a alejar delicadamente al chico de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?…-pregunto confundido ante la actitud tan contradictoria de la Mitarashi.

- tengo que irme, es algo tarde.

-¿tarde, para qué?

-Me comprometí con Kurenai de… acompañarla a comprar algún vestido –trato la chica de disfrazar la verdad.

En ese momento el peliplateado se levantó del cuerpo de Anko con un poco de pesar y se sentó en el mismo sofá.

-¿solo la acompañaras? –pregunto astutamente.

-no…-contestó la kunoichi mientras se sentaba al igual que el Jounin al que sabía que no podía mentirle más –tal vez me compré uno.

-¿tú con vestido?

-¿y qué tiene de malo? soy niña…y tú lo sabes –Kakashi no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada ante la insinuación, pues claro que él sabía que era una niña hace poco lo había acabado de constatar, pero también sabía que tras esa actitud de inocencia le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿y por qué o para qué usaras vestido? –la chica guardo silencio, pero el Jounin volvió a insistir -… ¿Anko?

-¡Hay, Kurenai me obligo a ir a una fiesta! No se te puede ocultar nada señor súper investigador.

-eres demasiado obvia cuando ocultas las cosas.

-tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones como amiga –dijo pesimista la chica.

-pues yo no tengo ese tipo de obligaciones.

-porque tú no tienes amigos –contestó rápidamente la Mitarashi, para después sacarle la lengua en señal de burla.

-¿y qué más?

-y te comportas como un adulto regañón.

-no me refiero a eso –aseguró Kakashi mientras la observaba pensativo –que más me estas ocultando.

-Nada, qué más quieres que te diga.

-Es el baile después del festival de konoha ¿cierto? –preguntó Kakashi sin despegar la vista de la chica, quien no le sostenía la mirada.

-algo así.

El Hatake la observó por unos instantes más y dijo – ¿con quién se supone que iras?

Anko cerró los ojos, estaba perdida Kakashi dio en el blanco –pues no sé a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas así que iré con quien sea, me portare bien lo prometo –contestó la chica mientras se levantaba del asiento y alzaba su mano derecha al cielo como en un especie de juramento.

Pero en cuanto bajo la mano Kakashi la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo que esta saliera corriendo del lugar para evitar entrar en explicaciones.

-¿con quién iras? –volvió a preguntar el peliplateado.

-no importa con quien valla es lo mismo.

-Anko…

-¿para qué quieres saber?...iré con Gay si tanto te interesa –contesto la kunoichi un tanto molesta por la insistencia de Kakashi acerca del tema.

El Jounin la soltó rápidamente como si la mano de la chica le quemara, se veía notablemente molesto.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero no dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que fue Anko la que decidió romper con aquel silencio que le estresaba.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, que invitara a Genma? –El ninja copia no contesto, solo se limitó a escucharla –se lo prometí a Kurenai como regalo de cumpleaños, tengo que ir acompañada por alguien y se perfectamente que tú no quieres ser ese alguien.

-ve con quien quieras Anko.

-¿entonces por qué insistes en que te lo diga Kakashi?

- olvídalo –dijo el peliplateado.

-¿Te molesta que no te haya preguntado antes? –El Hatake no contestó solo permaneció de pie en la cocina –Aunque te haya preguntado a ti antes, aunque te haya pedido que me acompañaras no irías conmigo porque eso sería demasiado ¿no?, todos en la aldea se darían cuenta que tú y yo…

-Es cierto no iría contigo.

El silencio se interpuso de nueva cuenta entre ambos Anko sintió un deje de remordimiento, pues ambos nunca había discutido al menos dentro del tiempo en el que llevaban juntos, porque si vemos hacia atrás no se podían tolerar en lo más mínimo.

-No iré, ¿está bien? Le inventare alguna excusa a Kurenai, que me siento mal o no se…solo no te enojes –dijo la chica y en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pues aunque a la pelimorada no le gustara mostrarse débil ante las demás personas era con Kakashi con quien más débil se sentía, a su lado era la persona más indefensa del mundo pues lo amaba y si no lo tenía a su lado su vida solitaria se vendría abajo.

No quería que la viera llorar, no pretendía que sus lágrimas se volvieran una especie de chantaje para que Kakashi la acompañara al estúpido baile.

Anko se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento del Jounin, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando este la detuvo sujetándola ahora de su brazo izquierdo, la kunoichi al verse imposibilitada para seguir caminando trato de zafarse del agarre del chico pero este no estaba dispuesto a soltarle.

-lo siento –no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kakashi disculparse, pero en esta ocasión sentía que él no era el culpable de la discusión al contrario, ella había tenido mucho que ver.

Anko sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco enorme, pues él a pesar de estar totalmente molesto con ella no quiso que saliera disgustada de su departamento y decidió disculparse. La kunoichi no dijo otra cosa simplemente se soltó del peliplateado para abrazarlo fuertemente, como si de un oso de peluche gigante se tratara.

-pensé que me golpearías .

-No seas bobo, solo iré un rato al baile y vendré contigo –le prometió la Mitarashi al Jounin mientras intentaba zafarse ahora el del agarre de la chica –será como en el cuento de cenicienta cuando den las 12 en punto regresare a mi lugar de plebeya.

-eso fue un poco insultante para mi ¿sabes?

-¿seguro que no quieres venir? –Preguntó Anko ignorando el último comentario del ninja –Gay podrá enseñarte sus nuevos pasos de baile.

-que te vaya bien en la fiesta, me saludas a Kurenai –Ahora fue Kakashi quien ignoro olímpicamente a la chica, quien rió por lo descarado que había sido el peliplateado.

**…****  
**

-¿quieres decidirte de una vez por favor?

-Ninguno me gusta.

-No seas infantil…ya son las cinco de la tarde y seguimos buscando, las tiendas empezaran a cerrar para el festival, por eso te dije que te veía al mediodía pero tenías que llegar una hora tarde.

-ya te dije que lo sentía, además todos los vestidos se ven muy…

-Anko no me desesperes que aún falta arreglarnos –Advirtió Kurenai a la chica mientras se abrían paso entre la gente que se encontraba realizando compras al igual que ellas –entremos a esa tienda.

-no, solo mira la fachada seguramente tu abuela compraba su ropa aquí, Kurenai estamos perdiendo tiempo mejor me pondré cualquier cosa o el uniforme.

-Llevamos horas dando vueltas, yo escogí ya un vestido ahora te toca a ti y vamos a entrar a esa tienda –Kurenai estaba más que estresada por el comportamiento de su amiga, por lo que la obligo a entrar a una boutique que se veía algo antigua y descuidada seguramente ya tenía varios años aquel establecimiento.

En cuanto entraron una mujer se acercó a ellas -¿buscan algo en especial?

-venimos a que mi amiga encuentre algún vestido, tendrá de color…-Anko no puso atención a lo que Kurenai hablaba con la encargada del lugar simplemente decidió apartarse y empezar a escudriñar algunos vestidos que estaban colgados.

-si gracias –dijo la Yuhi a la encargada en cuanto se retiró para buscar dentro de una pequeña bodega algunos vestidos color morado –Espero y esta sea la última tienda.

-Mira, está lindo ¿no? –pidió su opinión la kunoichi del cabello morado mientras salía de uno de los probadores.

-valla es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo positivo el día de hoy…se te ve muy bien.

-espera deja me pongo otro –la chica volvió a meterse en el probador y rápidamente se cambió de vestido, pues sabía que Kurenai la esperaba afuera –listo ¿Qué tal?

-Ese se te ve mucho mejor, ¡qué bonita se ve mi amiga disfrazada de niña buena!

-¡oye! –refunfuño la Mitarashi.

-¿no importa que sea gris? Tú querías morado.

-así está bien, me gusta –contesto Anko mientras se observaba en el espejo.

-¡Aleluya!

En cuanto la encargada de la boutique regreso, Anko ya se había cambiado y le mostraron a la mujer cual vestido se llevarían.

-eso fue rápido –Le dijo la chica de los labios rojos a la Mitarashi, cuando salían del local –ahora debemos arreglarnos.

…

El festival había comenzado, las personas de la aldea inundaron las calles rápidamente la mayoría vestía trajes típicos que iban acordes con la ocasión. Las tiendas y negocios habían cerrado, familias completas disfrutaban de la comida y juegos divertidos que los comerciantes ofrecían.

Como la noche prevalecía lámparas de colores iluminaban las casas, pero también adornaban la mayoría de las calles de la aldea.

-¡Kakashi! –escuchó el peliplateado a lo lejos, el Jounin había decidido salir a observar un poco el festival, además le haría bien respirar el aire freso de la noche.

-¿iras al baile? –preguntó un chico de cejas pobladas en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-no, me supongo que tu si iras.

-Sí, Anko me pidió que la acompañara porque no tenía con quien ir, sentí un poco de pena por Genma, el me había dicho que tenía planeado invitarla pero tuvo que salir a una misión –Al escuchar las palabras de Might, Kakashi no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco pues si Genma hubiese invitado a Anko al baile esta no se hubiera podido negar.

- ¿que no se supone que te vería en el parque? –una voz interrumpió la plática que ambos Jounins sostenían.

Ambos chicos voltearon al reconocer de quien se trataba y se quedaron petrificados ante la Mitarashi que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-lo...siento, me tope a Kakashi –contesto Gay señalando a su rival como si intentase hacerlo responsable de no haber llegado puntual a la cita con la pelimorada.

Fue entonces cuando Anko cruzo miradas con el Hatake, quien había permanecido callado observando cada detalle de la Kunoichi.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido corto con vuelo color gris, la parte de arriba era ajustado por lo que delineaba muy bien su figura y le marcaba su delgada cintura, no tenía mangas por lo que sus hombros y parte de su espalda se encontraban al descubierto, el área del pecho se encontraba adornada por unos pliegues que daban un toque elegante al vestido.

Sus zapatos eran color negro y con un moño al frente ya que el vestido que traía puesto tenía una franja de ese color que atravesaba de forma vertical la falda.

Su cabello estaba completamente suelto y liso, no llevaba ningún tipo de adorno ni maquillaje a excepción de un brillo labial y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-creo que debemos irnos –interrumpió Gay el momento mientras se acercaba hacia la pelimorada.

-sí.

-nos vemos después Kakashi –se despidió el pelinegro del Jounin, para después darle la espalda y retirarse a lado de la kunoichi, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa al peliplateado.

El ninja copia vio como Anko Mitarashi se iba acompañada de otro hombre y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a su rival lo envidio, pues era él quien debería de estar en su lugar. Kakashi no dejo de mirarlos hasta que la lejanía causó que los perdiese de vista.

-"será una larga noche" –pensó el peliplateado, pues estaría dispuesto a esperar a que Anko regresara a su departamento como se lo había prometido.

**…**

En cuanto la pelimorada entro al salón que había sido acondicionado para la fiesta, todas las miradas se centraron en ella pues era la primera vez que Anko Mitarashi se dejaba ver en público con vestido y tacones. La chica se sentía incomoda por la mirada de los asistentes en su mayoría barones, mientras que Gay sonreía orgulloso al ser el acompañante de tan linda kunoichi.

La fiesta siguió sin más novedades, los ninjas de diferentes rangos convivían armoniosamente y bromeaban de vez en cuando, la música estaba presente en cada momento.

Anko bailo un par de piezas con Gay teniendo sumo cuidado de no pisarlo, pues la chica se sentía un cero a la izquierda en cuanto al baile. Después se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban acomodadas alrededor de la pista a tomar algo de agua que Gay le ofreció, estuvieron platicando unos minutos, hasta que la canción favorita del chico comenzó a sonar.

Por lo que Gay sin previo aviso se levantó y comenzó a mostrar sus mejores pasos en medio de la pista, mientras los presentes aplaudían y algunos reían por los movimientos del Jounin.

La Mitarashi tampoco perdía detalle de los movimientos de su acompañante, pero sentada en la silla pues no quiso ser partícipe de la demostración de baile del acelerado Gay.

El chico no dejaba de sacar brillo a la pista dejando atónitos a los presentes con cada paso de baile.

Una vez había escuchado al Hokage dar la explicación del porqué crear un baile específicamente para los ninjas que estaban al servicio de la aldea de la hoja. El Hokage dijo que era muy común que los ninjas se centren en su trabajo y no le pongan atención a su vida sentimental, y que por lo regular muchos ninjas no convivían ni se relacionaban de forma normal como lo suelen hacer los jóvenes civiles.

Y Anko aceptaba que el Hokage tenía razón, un ejemplo claro era Kakashi quien siempre evitaba relacionarse con las demás personas, el sólo cumplía con su trabajo simplemente.

Aunque también debía de admitir que para ella le era también muy complicado mantener una plática con algún compañero en el que no se tocaran temas bélicos.

El tiempo se fue rápido y muy pronto regresaría al departamento del Hatake, Anko estaba ansiosa por marcharse pero un chico la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-no gracias, me tengo que retirar –contestó la kunoichi mientras se ponía de pie.

-al menos la invito un trago.

-no gracias, me están esperando –contestó Anko lo más cortes que pudo.

-insisto.

-yo no…

-solo una copa –replicó el joven.

-…está bien –Ambos se dirigieron a la barra en donde estaban sirviendo bebidas alcohólicas –solo una.

-no se preocupe.

-yo lo he visto en algún lado –aseguró la kunoichi mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que el bartender le había extendido.

-Ebisu, soy Jounin elite es solo que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, tal vez por eso no conozca mi nombre.

-Tal vez esa sea la razón…mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi.

-mucho gusto Anko.

Ambos Jounins siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, sin que la kunoichi se diera cuenta de que ya había ingerido más copas de las que tenía planeadas.

-bueno ya es tarde tengo que irme –se despidió la Mitarashi, un poco mareada.

-déjeme acompañarla.

-no se preocupe Gay viene conmigo.

-Might Gay, se fue a seguir la fiesta a la casa de Aoba –contestó Ebisu –yo la puedo acompañar.

-No se moleste puedo irme sola –aseguró la kunoichi.

-no es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario.

-creo… está bien

-pero antes ¿no gusta un trago más? –le ofreció Ebisu a la pelimorada.

-No de verdad gracias he bebido suficiente.

-Por favor, no me desaire –dijo el Jounin mientras le acercaba otro vaso con alcohol.

Ebisu se las ingenió para que la kunoichi tomara dos vasos más de la bebida revuelta con sake ocasionando que la chica se sintiera aún más mareada.

"¿dónde se habrá metido Kurenai?"-pensó Anko pero la verdad solo la había visto un par de ocasiones charlando con Asuma, al parecer se la estaba pasando muy bien con él, pues nunca le puso atención a la Mitarashi.

-tengo que irme ya –insistió Anko pero ahora su lengua se le escuchaba como si estuviera adormilada y un tono rojizo teñía sus mejillas.

-entonces la acompañó.

**…**

"12:40 se supone que ya debería de estar aquí –pensó Kakashi sentado en el comedor de su departamento –sería muy tonto de mi parte el ir a buscarla, aunque…"

El peliplateado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el lugar en donde se supone que sería la fiesta, pues el Hokage siempre la organizaba en el mismo lugar.

No se atrevió a entrar, prefirió quedarse afuera y esperar a que la kunoichi apareciera ¿o tal vez ya se había ido a su departamento?

Vio como varios shinobis conocidos salían del lugar, pero no a la pelimorada situación que se le hizo extraña pues ella había quedado con él que a las 12 en punto iría a su casa. El chico se encontraba cruzando la calle recargado en un poste de luz, pero a pesar de ello solo se podía observar su cuerpo mas no su rostro pues la noche y el juego de algunas sombras evitaban que el Jounin fuera descubierto.

Un poco desesperado por no ver a la kunoichi salir del lugar el Hatake decidió marcharse e ir a buscarla, tal vez ella ya había llegado a su departamento y lo estaba esperando. Pero en ese momento unas risas llamaron su atención.

-no espera ya te dije que puedo caminar sola, no estoy tan ebria como para no hacerlo…

-solo estoy ayudándote.

Nunca había sentido tanto coraje en su interior ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a sus más acérrimos rivales. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Anko y Ebisu juntos.


	21. La peor pesadilla del Hatake

CAPITULO 21

Nunca había sentido tanto coraje en su interior ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a sus más acérrimos rivales. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Anko y Ebisu juntos.

-¿hacia dónde está tu departamento?

-hacia allá –contesto Anko señalando hacia su lado derecho –pero la verdad preferiría irme sola.

En ese momento Ebisu tomo fuertemente de la cintura a la Mitarashi para atraerla hacia él, gesto que hizo enfadar aún más al peliplateado quien permanecía sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ebisu…suéltame –pidió la kunoichi mientras torpemente trataba de apartarse del Jounin.

-¿no te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

"_si Gay no aparece, yo mismo tendré que golpear al idiota de Ebisu" _–pensó Kakashi desde las sombras.

-¿Cómo que a otro lugar? Ya te dije que me están esperando –contestó la Mitarashi un tanto incomoda por la cercanía que el Jounin elite se esforzaba en mantener.

-¿tienes novio entonces?

El Hatake conocía a Ebisu de hecho muchos compañeros y compañeras sabían que el Jounin tenía fama de mujeriego, era inofensivo pero demasiado insistente para conseguir salir con mujeres, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya pues era Anko a quien estaba molestando y además el pervertido es mayor que ella.

-suelta ya…-insistió Anko, el Jounin estaba a punto de soltarla pero a Kakashi ya no le importó.

-¿Ebisu puedes dejarla en paz? –dijo el Hatake dejándose ver pero de no muy buen humor.

Al ver al Hatake de pronto enfrente de ellos causo que tanto Anko como Ebisu se sorprendieran, pero más el chico pues en ningún momento percibió al peliplateado.

-Te dijo que la soltaras –le avisó Kakashi al Jounin, quien sin más remedio la dejo en libertad –yo la acompañare.

Ebisu lo miro extrañado, pero no era apropiado interrogar en ese momento al Hatake pues era obvio que no estaba muy dispuesto a dialogar con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? –pregunto Anko quien aún se mantenía al lado de Ebisu.

-solo pasaba y me topé con ustedes.

-entonces llévame a casa –pidió la kunoichi al igual que una niña consentida para acercarse hasta él y tomarlo del brazo como lo haría cualquier pareja, Kakashi estaba tan enfadado con el hombre que tenía enfrente que no puso atención al gesto de la Mitarashi, pero él en cambio sí.

-Si Anko no tiene compromiso, no tienes por qué interferir no pensaba hacerle nada malo –dijo Ebisu retando al ninja copia para que confesara si estaba saliendo o no con la Mitarashi, pues al parecer ambos se tenían mucha confianza.

-Eso a ti no te importa, pero lo que si te debería de importar es que Anko aún es menor de edad y no está muy consciente de lo que hace.

-Solo pensaba acompañarla a…

-¿y tú crees que soy estúpido para creerte? –Kakashi estaba en su límite, si Ebisu volvía a insistir en llevarse a Anko lo golpearía ahí mismo sin importar las habladurías de la gente.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar hablar de esa manera al Hatake, por lo que sujeto con fuerza al peliplateado de su brazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, tal vez así Kakashi no se atrevería a abalanzarse sobre el Jounin que tenía enfrente.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar a menos que ella lo quiera, y por favor que sea en sus cinco sentidos.

-Está bien, no te enfades aquí no ha pasado nada –contesto Ebisu con una leve sonrisa, que el peliplateado juzgo de hipócrita.

El ninja copia no dijo más y caminó junto con Anko rumbo al departamento de la kunoichi. Mientras Ebisu los miraba retirarse hasta que los perdió de vista.

-viniste por mí...-dijo la Mitarashi sonriendo sin soltar al Hatake.

-bebiste.

-algo.

-¿Algo? No puedes caminar muy bien y hueles demasiado a alcohol –contestó Kakashi mientras pasaban por el parque -¿y donde se supone que está tu acompañante?

-no lo sé.

-no vuelvas a confiar en Ebisu, es un tipo muy listo –aconsejo Kakashi a la chica.

-está bien…creo que me quiere dar hipo –dijo Anko tratando de evitar que de su boca saliera el extraño sonido.

-eso es por qué bebiste demasiado.

-ya no lo vuelvo a hacer –contesto la Mitarashi para después comenzar con un hipo tan constante que al propio Kakashi le causo risa –deja de reírte…y ayúdame a abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, préstame las llaves –pidió el peliplateado para abrir sin problemas la puerta, todo lo contrario a Anko –deberías de tomar agua para que se te quite el hipo.

-es… cierto… tal vez… así… se me quite –la chica fue tambaleándose hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua que bebió rápidamente, mientras Kakashi la miraba tratando de contener su risa –me muero de sueño…-exclamó Anko para recostarse en el sofá de su casa.

-entonces ve a dormir a tu habitación.

-ya voy mama.

El Hatake no dijo nada, solo dejo que la Mitarashi se quedara dormida de una buena vez en el sillón, y no tuvo que esperar mucho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la kunoichi estaba completamente dormida, por lo que el Hatake no hiso otra cosa más que inclinarse un poco para poder cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación.

La chica iba completamente dormida, Kakashi la acostó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

-…Kakashi –murmuró la chica para después abrir los ojos lentamente –no te vayas.

-tengo que…

-no, por favor quédate conmigo.

-está bien, pero ya duérmete –contestó el peliplateado sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la kunoichi.

-no me quiero dormir.

- dijiste que tenías sueño ¿no? –le pregunto el Hatake.

-pero ya se me quito –dijo la Mitarashi, al tiempo que trataba de suprimir un bostezo.

-no seas terca y ya duérmete, aun estas ebria.

-no estoy ebria y no soy terca –replicó la pelimorada, pero su voz decía todo lo contrario –ven, quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

-No.

-Kakashi, ¿entonces para que te quiero en mi cuarto?

Al Jounin le causaron gracia las palabras de Anko, pues estando borracha la palabra timidez no tenía ningún significado para ella –entonces debería irme.

-¡No!...acércate tantito, te voy a contar un secreto para que no te vayas.

-si lo hago ¿te dormirás?

-sí, solo acércate un poquitito –le pidió la chica al Jounin estirando los brazos hacia el peliplateado.

El Jounin decidió seguirle el juego y puso su oído cercas de la boca de la kunoichi para que esta le contara el secreto.

-pero primero –balbuceo Anko –quiero que me beses.

-no.

-por favorcito, solo un besito y ya…uno, dame uno Kakashi.

-Debería de grabarte, para que después te veas y…

-lo único que quiero es que me beses, solo eso por favor –insistió la Mitarashi, poniendo su rostro favorito para hacer pucheros.

El peliplateado cansado se subió la máscara lo suficiente y la besó, a penas la pelimorada estaba correspondiendo a los labios del Hatake cuando este se separó abruptamente de ella.

-¡Anko, ¿Qué tomaste?!

-no lo sé…

-hueles y sabes a demasiado alcohol –Exclamó Kakashi mientras con su mano se limpiaba los labios.

-Hay que delicado, como si nunca hubieras bebido.

-sí, pero no tanto como tú.

-¿quieres que te cuente mi secreto? –preguntó Anko cambiando de tema.

-si es algo muy íntimo te vas a arrepentir –le advirtió el peliplateado.

-que importa, acércate más –pidió la kunoichi -¿de verdad quieres que te diga?

-Ya deja de jugar –contesto irritado el ninja copia.

-entonces te lo diré –dijo Anko al oído de Kakashi -…Te Amo.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por un instante y sus ojos no parpadearon, se quedó atónito, esperaba que cualquier tontería saliera de la boca de la Mitarashi pero nunca se había esperado una confesión de ese tipo, de pronto un inmenso miedo comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, un miedo terrible pero no sabía el porqué.

-solo no se lo digas a nadie, no queremos que se entere Kakashi –el peliplateado la miro incrédulo… ¡se supone que él era Kakashi!

-no se lo diré a nadie –pudo contestar el Hatake –pero se supone que yo soy ese tipo.

-… ¿así? Entonces hazme el amor.

-definitivamente estas mal.

-no estoy mal –contesto Anko apartando la mano de su frente – ¿Qué tiene de malo que te pida que me…?

El peliplateado tapo la boca de la Mitarashi con su mano –no, no está bien…

-¿Por qué, no te parezco linda? –pregunto Anko mientras trataba de acercar a Kakashi hacia ella.

-sí, pero no es correcto.

En ese momento Anko jalo a Kakashi hacia su cuerpo y le robo un beso, que el chico comenzó a aceptar en cuestión de segundos. Se dejó llevar omitió el sabor a alcohol de los labios de la Mitarashi y aceptó su beso, rápidamente sintió como el calor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las largas piernas de la kunoichi agradeciendo por las facilidades que el vestido le prestaba, pues podía sentir la piel de la chica sin ningún tipo de estorbo.

Poco a poco comenzó a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de la pelimorada, esta le abrazaba al mismo tiempo que mordía leventemente su labio inferior.

-Anko…evite que Ebisu se saliera con la suya y ahora yo…-

-que importa, tu eres el que me gusta –contestó la Mitarashi en los labios del peliplateado.

-aun así me estaría aprovechando, estas ebria no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-es cierto, pero que le vamos a hacer…- Anko no quería que Kakashi se separara de ella –Hatake por favor…

-No hagamos un trato, duérmete un tiempo y después hare lo que quieras ¿te parece?

-¿lo que yo quiera? Ese trato si me gusta –le dijo Anko al ninja copia con una sonrisa en los labios -…entonces quítateme de encima para dormirme de una vez.

Y aunque no quería hacerlo, Kakashi se retiró del cuerpo de la Mitarashi y se acostó aun lado de ella. Estaba cansado, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente al igual que los de la kunoichi.

La fatiga se apodero rápidamente de él y fue entonces cuando empezó a tener de nueva cuenta ese sueño, ese jardín repleto de lavanda era curioso pero las veces que había dormido al lado de la Mitarashi siempre soñaba con ese campo repleto de bellas flores aromáticas, por lo que terminó por relacionarlo con el olor que despedía la kunoichi pues era muy similar a las flores de lavada.

Pero cuando no dormía a su lado tenia pesadillas o simplemente no tenía ningún tipo de sueño, al parecer tal y como el perfume de lavanda Anko tenía un efecto relajante en él.

En un momento llegó a pensar qué sería de su vida si estuviera al lado de la kunoichi todas la noches, pero aún eran muy jóvenes como para que él le pidiera que vivieran juntos, además él no era del tipo de persona que quisiera compartir su vida por siempre con alguien. Le bastaba con tenerla a su lado como ahora que se encontraba embriagado en su exquisito perfume.

…

_Se encontraba recostado en las flores de color lila respirando el aire fresco y húmedo del campo, todo era silencio. Podía ver como algunos pinos enormes resaltaban dentro de esa vegetación, el cantar de los pájaros lo arrullaban, un sonido tan hermoso que propiciaba la serenidad en él._

_De pronto dicho sonido desapareció para dar paso a una extraña voz que poco a poco tomo forma de sollozo no sabía a qué se debían exactamente, tal vez el aire le estaba jugando una treta._

_Comenzó a agudizar su oído hasta que pudo escuchar claramente, alguien lloraba de manera tan dolorosa que al propio Kakashi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, rápidamente se levantó de aquellas flores tal vez era alguien que necesitaba ayuda._

_Se quedó estático tratando de identificar el lugar de donde provenía aquel llanto tan lastimero, pero no podía percibir de dónde provenía era como si el mismo viento lo llevara a sus oídos._

_Aun así comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, el llanto no disminuía ni aumentaba su intensidad, era un sonido constante. Comenzó a sentir miedo inexplicablemente pues estaba seguro de que conocía a la persona que lloraba, por lo que siguió caminando hasta que se internó entre los gigantescos pinos que juntos formaban un espeso bosque tan oscuro que parecía como si fuese de noche._

_Pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda de saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, por lo que siguió caminando sin importar lo tétrico que se estaba volviendo la situación._

_Cansado el peliplateado se sentó en un roca aunque el llanto aun no desaparecía pero de algún modo sus oídos se estaban a acostumbrando a escucharlo, cuando de repente escuchó los sollozos justo atrás de su espalda._

_Con temor el Hatake se levantó de la piedra en la que se encontraba, pues sabía que al voltear se toparía con la causante de tan dolorosos lamentos._

_En cuanto se giró la vio, seguía igual que como la última vez que la había visto , sentía como la felicidad no cabía en su pecho de saber que estaba con vida._

_-Estas bien… ¡estas viva! –dijo Kakashi a la chica acercándose a ella para verla de manera un tanto confundido, pues no se veía como siempre._

_-No, no lo estoy –contestó la chica de pelo castaño quien vestía con su uniforme de ANBU tal y como la había visto la última ocasión, su rostro era evidentemente pálido y no reflejaba emoción alguna, no lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, sus ojos estaban vacíos._

_En ese momento el peliplateado se detuvo en seco, no se atrevió a caminar más. No entendía lo que la chica le quería decir pues la estaba viendo, no era posible que estuviera muerta._

_-Rin…pero estas aquí, conmigo._

_-si estoy aquí, pero no estoy contigo porque tú nunca estuviste a mi lado._

_-¿de qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundido el ninja copia._

_-tú nunca estuviste conmigo a pesar de que me lo prometiste…todas tus promesas fueron una mentira._

_Kakashi permaneció en silencio a pesar de que sus pies le pedían correr y alejarse de ese lugar no lo hizo, aun no entendía las palabras de Rin._

_-dijiste que me amabas y que cambiarias por mí, pero no era verdad ya me olvidaste._

_-yo nunca te he olvidado –contesto impresionado el peliplateado, habían pasado años de eso._

_-ya me olvidaste, pero yo siempre te voy a amar ¿sabes que fue lo que pensé antes de morir?...pensé en ti._

_-Rin me ha costado tanto trabajo el no estar cercas de ti…-dijo el peliplateado._

_-¡mientes! Tú la quieres a ella y no a mí._

_-¿de quién estás hablando? –pregunto Kakashi, aunque sospechaba la respuesta._

_-De la mujer con la que duermes._

_Se quedó atónito, sintió como comenzaba a sudar frio se refería a Anko._

–_No… -El Hatake no supo cómo explicar quién era la Mitarashi en su vida, estaba demasiado confundido._

_-eres injusto y un mal agradecido, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me correspondía esa misión sino a ti, tu debiste haber muerto no yo._

_El Hatake no sabía porque Rin le decía esas cosas, él era consciente de todo lo que había pasado y nunca se había sentido tranquilo consigo mismo desde ese maldito día._

_-¿quieres que te diga cómo pasó?...fuimos localizados y perseguidos, no iba sola me acompañaban dos ANBUS mas, pensamos que habíamos burlado al enemigo pero no fue así, yo fui la primera en caer herida…_

_-Rin no…-Kakashi no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de la que había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida._

_-un kunai me hirió en la espalda eran demasiados ninjas los que nos perseguían, sería difícil salir con vida, seguí saltando entre los árboles al lado de mis compañeros lo más que pude, pero mis pies comenzaron a volverse torpes me estaba desangrando y no había momento para detenerse… no pude más y caí, no pude caer del modo como se nos enseñó en la academia en caso de accidentes…_

_-No quiero oírte –advirtió el Hatake, pero Rin no le prestó la más mínima atención siguió hablando hacia el vacío._

_-golpee mi frente en una roca, pude sentir como la sangre rápidamente comenzó a cubrir mi rostro por completo, ya no pude moverme escuche algunas voces de mis compañeros que me pedían que me levantara pero me era imposible, entonces de pronto deje de escuchar, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para entrar en la interminable oscuridad, lo último que pensé… fue que ya no podríamos vernos más._

_-Déjame en paz –susurro Kakashi mientras empezaba a retroceder -¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto, qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Ya no puedo pedirte nada, porque tú no me amas como me lo dijiste el último día que nos vimos, me estarías mintiendo otra vez… ¿pero sabes una cosa?_

_El Hatake comenzó a correr quería dejarla atrás, quería dejar atrás ese pasado que tanto dolor le causaba, pero a pesar de ello seguía escuchando su voz –todo se paga, porque no la tendrás, ella al igual que yo te va a abandonar, un día no regresara tal y como me paso a mi…_

_Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al máximo, pero aunque corría lo más que podía, no lograba salir del espeso bosque y la voz de Rin retumbaba en sus oídos cada vez con mayor intensidad._

_-un día no regresara, tendrás que ir a dejarle flores igual que como lo haces con Obito, a ella si podrás llorarle en una tumba…eres un mentiroso…_

…

-¡Kakashi, despierta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe sentía su rostro totalmente húmedo por el sudor, sus manos temblaban, su mirada estaba fija.

-fue solo un sueño…está bien, estás conmigo –Anko le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla –tranquilo ya pasó.

El Hatake comenzó a tratar de regularizar su respiración, entonces la miró era Anko no era Rin la que estaba a su lado, todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla…ella estaba muerta.

-No dejabas de moverte, ni de quejarte… ¿ya te sientes mejor?–preguntó la Mitarashi, quien no paraba de mirarlo asustada por lo que había pasado.

-algo…

-iré a traerte un vaso con agua-dijo la Mitarashi aun con el vestido de fiesta para terminar de levantarse de la cama e ir hacia la cocina.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Apenas antes de dormir estaba pensando en que cada vez que dormía con Anko no tenía ningún tipo de pesadillas, pero ahora hubo una excepción, había sido una de las pesadillas más horribles que había tenido en su vida, muy pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación.

Solo esperaba que lo que Rin le había dicho en aquel sueño fuera mentira, que todo haya sido un proceso de su inconsciente.

"_Todo se paga porque no la tendrás, ella al igual que yo te va a abandonar, un día no regresara tal y como me paso a mi…"_

¿Su vida sería tan desdichada como para perder a Anko de la misma manera que perdió a Rin? eso simplemente no lo soportaría, no podría cargar con semejante peso en sus hombros.

-aquí esta –La Mitarashi extendió su mano para dar el vaso con agua al Hatake –me asustaste bobo.

-no fue mi intención –contestó el peliplateado cuando terminó de beber el agua.

-lo sé, ¿pero qué fue lo que soñaste?

-…no puedo decírtelo.

-¿siempre tienes pesadillas? –preguntó la kunoichi recostándose de nueva cuenta al lado de Kakashi.

- podría decirse que sí.

-yo también tengo pesadillas muy seguido, pero son solo eso, pesadillas –dijo la pelimorada.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo y luego contestó –sí, son sólo pesadillas –el chico dejo el vaso de vidrio en el buró de la Mitarashi, para volver a acomodarse dentro de las sabanas.

Anko recargó su rostro en el hombro del Hatake para permanecer así durante unos minutos, era agradable sentir la respiración del chico un poco más calmada.

- será mejor que me vaya –dijo de pronto el peliplateado.

-¿Por qué, que pasa?

-está por amanecer, no es correcto que me vean salir de departamento de una dama –contesto Kakashi tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón de su partida.

-no seas ridículo, quédate conmigo –la petición de Anko, le hiso detenerse estaba junto a él viéndolo a los ojos mientras lo tomaba del brazo, pero él quería irse a casa a pensar muy bien lo que había pasado en esa pesadilla que tanto temor le había causado ¿qué pasaría si en dado caso Anko fuera a morir? Porque el sueño que había tenido era bastante real.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia la kunoichi se subió la máscara y la besó, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo pues el estar junto a ella lo tranquilizaba, la chica con extrañeza correspondió al beso pues el comportamiento del peliplateado era muy raro desde que despertó.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había soñado el Hatake, pero se esforzaría para que esa imagen se borrara de su mente.

La kunoichi comenzó a acariciar el pecho del peliplateado –odio ese chaleco ¿sabes? –por lo que comenzó a desabotonarlo hasta obligar al peliplateado a deshacerse de él –así está mejor.

Ahora ninguno de los dos pensaba en separarse, sus bocas se saboreaban con intensidad sin importar que un gallo cantaba advirtiendo que la mañana estaba por comenzar.

Kakashi comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la pelimorada sin separarse de los labios de ella, su mano comenzó a subir hasta llegar a sus caderas por debajo del vestido –… ¿y sabes que es lo que más odio? Tu vestido –murmuró el Hatake en la boca de la kunoichi.

-entonces ayúdame –le pidió la Mitarashi para sentarse y mostrarle al chico el cierre del vestido que se encontraba en la espalda.

Kakashi se sentó al igual que la kunoichi para ayudarla deshacerse del vestido que comenzó a estorbarles. Anko deslizó su vestido dejando al descubierto su espalda ante la mirada del Jounin, quien al instante la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, ambos ninjas volvieron a acostarse, pero Kakashi decidió hacerlo sobre la kunoichi.

-quítate la playera –dijo la Mitarashi ayudándole al Hatake a deshacerse de su ropa.

Anko ya no sentía tanta vergüenza que Kakashi la mirara en ropa interior, sus ansias por estar con él eran más fuertes que el pudor. En cuanto las manos de Kakashi comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, percibió como una ola de sensaciones la envolvían rápidamente mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Podía sentir los besos desesperados del ninja, quien no dejaba descansar ni un instante los labios ya enrojecidos de la Mitarashi.

Él sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerla suya más que la primera vez, quería saber que le pertenecía y que siempre iba a estar con él, por lo que comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón hasta deshacerse de él y quedar en ropa interior al igual que la chica, quien besaba desde su cuello hasta sus hombros.

…

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta Gay?

-¡increíble, la mayoría de los ninjas estábamos allí!, bueno con excepción de Kakashi que nunca va, y algunos otros que estaban en misión como tú –contestó el chico de las cejas pobladas.

-¿y no te importa salir a una misión tan temprano después de haberte ido al baile?

-No, después de todo me acompaño Anko se veía tan hermosa. –Genma guardo silencio ante el comentario de su compañero -… me pidió que la acompañara ¿Cómo me le iba a negar a una amiga? –se justificó inmediatamente el pelinegro.

-Me hubiera gustado invitarla yo mismo, pero tenía una misión y… otras cosas que hacer.

- sí que lastima, pero ¿no crees que últimamente has salido muy seguido a misiones? Apenas ayer llegaste y hoy vuelves a salir–preguntó Gay mientras seguían caminando.

-prefiero distraerme –contestó Genma en un tono serio.

- haces bien, pero no debes de exagerar… ¿has pensado en decírselo? –preguntó Gay de forma cautelosa.

Might había acertado en sus pensamientos, sólo quería evitar a la Mitarashi ¿de qué le servía seguir ocultando la verdad? –no creo que ella esté interesada en mí.

-¿pero porque, crees que le guste otra persona?

-sí.

…

Ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos, las manos de ambos recorrían ansiosas sus cuerpos, el calor los sofocaba cada vez más, rodaron en la cama envueltos en sudor y la kunoichi quedo sobre el peliplateado, sus torneadas piernas se encontraba en los costados de las caderas del Jounin, quien sin perder más tiempo se introdujo en ella.

Los gemidos comenzaron a invadir la habitación rápidamente, mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse, ninguno de los dos dejaba de moverse, Anko movía su cuerpo sobre el del Hatake mientras este sujetaba fuertemente sus caderas.

Sus labios desesperados volvieron a buscarse, para percibir de nueva cuenta el dulce aliento de sus bocas. Ninguno de los dos podía más, se sentían también estando juntos era como si estuviesen destinados a estar el uno con otro.

-Kakashi…-Anko balbuceó su nombre cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y su cuerpo se tensó.

El oírla decir su nombre, le llenaba el pecho, le hacía sentir importante y necesario. Sabía que le pertenecía, sabía que solo podría decir su nombre y no el de otra persona… estaba atado a ella, nunca podría dejarla ir de su lado.

-Anko…-murmuró el Hatake en el oído al mismo tiempo que relajaba su cuerpo, pues ya no había podido más.

La pelimorada se acomodó al lado de Kakashi para después cubrirse con las sabanas su desnudo cuerpo, su frente estaba sudada y su cabello alborotado.

A ninja le vino en gracia ver a Anko de esa forma, pues recordó la petición que le había hecho cuando estaba ebria.

_-…Te Amo, solo no se lo digas a nadie no queremos que se entere Kakashi_

_-no se lo diré a nadie, pero se supone que yo soy ese tipo._

_-… ¿así? Entonces hazme el amor._

No cabía duda de que cumplió con la promesa pero no le había costado trabajo, como negársele si le parecía una mujer hermosa en todos los aspectos. Su mirada quedó fija en ella, y un pensamiento le vino a la mente ¿esa podría ser la última vez que estaría con ella?


	22. Confusión

CAPITULO 22

El olor a comida la despertó, abrió los ojos que al instante fueron lastimados por la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana. No pudo evitar quejarse para tratar de enrollarse entre las suaves sabanas, fue entonces cuando se percató de que Kakashi ya no estaba con ella.

-eso explica el olor a comida –muy a su pesar la kunoichi se levantó de su cama para meterse al baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación.

Entró directo a la regadera, afortunadamente no hacia frio por lo que no necesitaba del calentador. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado por lo que rápidamente supuso que el peliplateado había usado su baño.

Se apresuró en asearse, pues el hambre estaba ocasionando que su estómago comenzara a protestar.

En cuanto estuvo vestida caminó hacia la cocina guiada por el buen olor que de esta salía, sus ojos se toparon con el Hatake, quien se encontraba sentado en el pequeño comedor desayunando.

-buenos días.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante las palabras del ninja copia después de todo lo que había pasado anoche –buenos días…que rico se ve, ¿Qué es? –Anko se acercó al peliplateado cuando vio un plato más sobre la mesa.

-crepas.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, aún era muy temprano y cada quien debía de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-¿descasaste? –pregunto de forma amable la Mitarashi, pues anoche el peliplateado había tenido un sueño no muy agradable.

-cierta persona no me dejo.

Debió ponerse demasiado roja, para que Kakashi haya dejado escapar una pequeña risa

-...échame la culpa –musitó la pelimorada volteando la cara ofendida por el comentario del Hatake.

-ya fue una broma…-Kakashi dirigió su vista hacia ella y con una sonrisa le preguntó – ¿se te pasó la borrachera?

-¿Qué, cual borrachera? Yo no tomo.

-pues anoche decías muchas cosas incoherentes.

-claro que no.

-entonces explícame como llegaste hasta tu departamento y mejor aún como llegue yo.

-pues…-era cierto su mente no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su departamento y mucho menos porqué el Hatake estaba con ella

-¿no recuerdas nada?

-….creo que no, ¿pero que se supone que tomé?

-eso mismo te pregunté ayer y no me supiste contestar –dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie y recogía los platos sucios de ambos para llevarlos a la cocina y comenzar a lavarlos.

-No, yo los lavo –intervino la Mitarashi, pues se supone que él ya había hecho el desayuno era correcto que a ella le tocara lavar los trastes sucios.

-No lo harás.

-¡Oye! Claro que lo haré.

-No, no lo harás.

-¿y tú crees que puedes hacer todo no? –dijo Anko con las manos en la cintura viendo como Kakashi terminaba de lavar los pocos trastes que había ensuciado.

-no lo creo, estoy seguro.

-arrogante.

-si vuelves a insultarme, te caerá mal el desayuno –contestó Kakashi en cuanto termino de lavar.

-te golpeo si me cae mal tu desayuno –amenazó Anko.

…

Anko decidió salir a caminar después de que Kakashi se marchó de su departamento no sin antes cubrir unos pequeños moretones que adornaban su cuello como si fuesen un especie de collar. Afortunadamente no hacía calor podría usar una blusa en color morado y con cuello largo.

-hola Anko

-Hola Kurenai ¿qué haces?

-riego mis plantas… ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-pues, bien estuve con Gay y sus bailes extraños –dijo eso la peli morada porque era lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior -y a ti ¿cómo te fue con Asuma? que te desapareciste con él durante toda la fiesta.

-bien, bailamos un poco.

-¿y qué más? –Preguntó Anko intuyendo que su amiga no le estaba contando todo.

-… ¡Me dijo que regresando de su misión me invitaría a salir! –gritó emocionada la chica de los labios rojos.

-que bien –contestó Anko, aunque no se mostrara muy emocionada por lo que le acababa de contar su amiga no significaba que no le agradara la idea, al contrario le daba gusto que Kurenai tuviera con quien salir, pero en el fondo ella deseaba poder gritar algún día a los cuatro vientos que tendría una cita con Kakashi.

-debiste de haberle sacado provecho al baile, te veías preciosa con ese vestido.

-¿provecho, a que te refieres?

-Pues a que debiste de haber buscado a un chico con quien bailar y porque no hasta tener una cita –sugirió la Yuhi.

-tal vez…bueno tengo que irme –contestó la Mitarashi evitando el tema –debo ir a reportarme a la oficina del Hokage.

…

Se encontraba frente a la tumba de su amigo como todas las mañanas, su mente se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba más que amarrado a Anko, era una sensación que no podía describir jamás se había sentido así. A Rin la quiso demasiado incluso le confesó cuanto la amaba pero de nada había servido, sus promesas se quedaron en el aire como unas simples palabras.

Y ahora Anko, desde el primer momento que la vio le pareció una chica atractiva, pero nunca se imaginó que se atreverían tanto él como la kunoichi a tener algo más que una simple amistad. La Mitarashi es alguien demasiado importante para él por la simple razón de que le da sentido a su vida como en algún momento lo hizo Rin.

El Jounin se inclinó para despedirse de su ex compañero de equipo para ir a la oficina del Hokage, después de varios años aún se sentía triste por tener que dejar solo bajo ese montón de tierra a su mejor amigo.

-no debiste haberme acompañado.

-está bien no tengo nada que hacer –contestó Kurenai -¿saldrás a una misión?

-es lo más probable.

Ambas kunoichis seguían caminando para llegar a donde se encontraba el Hokage cuando por azares del destino Kakashi Hatake se les cruzó en el camino.

-buenos días –dijo de manera seca Kurenai, pues no soportaba que el arrogante del peliplateado no pudiera tener un pequeño detalle con Anko que estaba enamorada de él.

-Muy buenos días –contestó Kakashi con una alegría exagerada, todo lo contario que la Yuhi – ¿porqué de tan buen humor Kurenai?

-por qué el verte me alegra el día –dijo la amiga de Anko, pero su rostro no encajaba con sus palabras.

-Ya eres la sexta persona que me dice lo mismo…buenos días Anko –saludo el Hatake, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelimorada quien no pudo sostener la mirada, enrojecida prefirió seguir caminando mientras miraba al suelo.

-buenos…días –contestó la Mitarashi, le resultaba demasiado difícil seguirle el juego a Kakashi, era complicado hacer como si no hubiera nada entre ellos, cuando apenas hace unas horas había amanecido a su lado.

Kurenai vio la actitud de la pelimorada y su enojo se incrementó, ¿cómo era posible que la Mitarashi siguiera tan enamorada de una persona tan arrogante como lo era Kakashi? Y más si este no le prestaba atención, por lo que decidió decir una mentira piadosa.

-bueno Anko, como te decía –intervino Kurenai tratando de aislar de la conversación al peliplateado que caminaba al lado de ellas –Deberías de acercarte un poco más a Genma, es buena persona lástima que no pudo acompañarte al baile de anoche.

La expresión de la Mitarashi fue de absoluta confusión, no entendía por qué Kurenai había cambiado drásticamente la conversación, pero delo que si estaba segura era de que a Kakashi no le agradaba para nada el tema en cuestión.

-De que hablas –La pelimorada estaba evidentemente nerviosa, no quería subir la mirada y enfrentar a Kakashi, quien aún caminaba al lado derecho de Kurenai.

-digo que si Genma no hubiese salido a una misión esa misma noche, seguramente te hubiera invitado al baile, además ¿ no me habías contado que él era demasiado amable contigo?

Si, un día Anko le hiso el comentario que Genma era muy amable con lo que quiso decir que el Jounin es un buen compañero, pero jamás quiso insinuar nada más, lo único que estaba ocasionando Kurenai era meterla en problemas con Kakashi.

-yo no…

-tengo que irme, las veo luego -interrumpió Kakashi a la pelimorada justo cuando esta estaba a punto de negar lo que acababa de decir Kurenai, para desaparecer envuelto en una nube de humo dejando solas a las kunoichis.

Quiso detenerlo pero él no le dio tiempo, un terrible remordimiento se apoderó de ella –¡Kurenai no debiste decir eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-no está bien…

-¿por qué? Debería de saber que él no es el único hombre en la aldea, cree que nadie lo merece y….

-lo que pasa es que ahora menos me voy a acercar a él –mintió la Mitarashi –fuiste grosera.

-lo único que quería era darle una lección -contestó Kurenai deteniéndose en seco –no te entiendo Anko, tú no eres del tipo de mujer que le ruegue a un hombre.

-Yo no le estoy rogando a nadie –dijo ofendida la Mitarashi – lo único que te estoy diciendo es que me incomodó que hayas dicho que Genma estaba interesado por mi delante de Kakashi.

-Pues no tienes porqué incomodarte Kakashi y tú no son nada como para que eso te preocupe… pero después de todo es tu vida, siento haberme metido en lo que no me importa.

En ese momento Kurenai se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a su casa, dejando a Anko sola frente a la oficia del Hokage.

La Mitarashi no se opuso a que su amiga se marchara, pues se sentía un poco culpable lo único que había querido Kurenai era ayudarla de algún modo, sin saber toda la historia que hay entre ella y Kakashi.

Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla y enmendar su error, pero en ese instante recordó que tal vez debía de aprovechar e ir a buscar al peliplateado pues necesitaba hablar con él.

Corrió hacia el departamento del Hatake, en ese momento su mente giraba en torno a la pelea que acababa de tener con Kurenai, todo eso de mantener una relación a escondidas con Kakashi la estaba sofocando.

Toco un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie abrió, tal vez Kakashi no quería recibirla ahora gracias a los comentarios de la Yuhi, pero prefirió seguir insistiendo no se cansaría de tocar hasta que este le abriera la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y Anko seguía tocando, una vez Kakashi le dijo que era una terca y ahora lo aceptaba, era una terca que le gustaba solucionar problemas y sobre todo que nadie la ignorara.

-¿no te vas a marchar cierto? –escuchó la pelimorada al Hatake desde adentro del apartamento.

-no, y por favor no te comportes como una niñita ¿quieres?

Kakashi no tuvo opción por lo que abrió la puerta de una vez, dejando entrar a la pelimorada.

-Es mentira lo que dijo Kurenai –fue lo primero que dijo Anko al entrar al departamento del peliplateado –eso era todo lo que te quería decir.

Kakashi aún no cerraba la puerta cuando la Mitarashi quería marcharse, sin esperar respuesta alguna de Kakashi.

-¿es todo?

-es obvio que no quieres hablar conmigo así que no debe de importarte si me voy.

-lo sient…

-no te disculpes siempre lo haces, así que ahórrate eso –contestó la chica para salir enfadada del hogar de Kakashi, mientras este la miraba absorto –tengo que ir a disculparme con Kurenai, y no quiero perder más tiempo.

-¿disculparte?

-sí discutí con ella por tu culpa, ahora tengo que ir y arreglar las cosas –contestó Anko quien no se podía marchar gracias a las constantes preguntas del Hatake.

-no fue mi culpa, ella empezó todo.

-Es tu culpa desde el momento que no tienes el valor de decirle a la gente lo que tú y yo tenemos en común.

Anko no espero respuesta del Hatake y se retiró del lugar, le había dolido mucho, pero tampoco debía de mostrarse totalmente indefensa ante él, además ya era tiempo de que le diera su lugar.


	23. Negación a la realidad

**Hola chikas y chikos gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**

**Por mi parte les deseo que tengan un excelente año nuevo y se esfuerzen el doble por alcanzar sus metas  
**

...

Si este capitulo les gusto dejenme un comentario y si no les gusto, tambien XD

* * *

Capitulo 23

Estaba triste, no quería levantarse de su cama se sentía deprimida a pesar de haber hecho las paces con Kurenai.

¿La razón? Habían pasado dos días desde que discutió con Kakashi y él no se había acercado a ella para hablar, pero el verdadero problema era que lo extrañaba demasiado, su piel y su olor.

Pero en cierto modo sentía que había hecho lo correcto en enfadarse con él, a veces pensaba que Kakashi no le daba su lugar delate de las demás personas, pero al estar solos se comportaba de una manera tan dulce que no podía creer que el famoso ninja copia pudiese tener sentimientos más nobles que ella.

Debía de ser sincera no quería perderlo, tenía miedo que no hubiera una reconciliación entre ellos.

Era medio día y ella aún no se quería levantar de la cama, no quería salir para nada, ya le inventaría al Hokage cualquier excusa para justificar su ausencia.

Las manecillas del reloj siguieron avanzando no se levantaría en todo el día, o al menos eso pensaba cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-no abriré –dijo la Mitarashi poniéndose una almohada sobre su cabeza.

La persona que tocaba era muy insistente, pero fue entonces cuando una idea atravesó por la mente de Anko -¿Y si es Kakashi? –por lo que rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes acomodarse un poco el cabello.

-¿por qué no abrías mujer?

-Kurenai –dijo la pelimorada con desgano al descubrir que era su amiga la que había acudido a visitarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal? No te ves muy bien que digamos.

-estoy bien –contesto la kunoichi –pasa.

-solo quería venir a ver si estabas bien, me preocupó no verte en la oficina del Hokage.

-estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¿no te sientes mal, te duele la cabeza?

-Kurenai estoy bien, es solo que no quiero salir el día de hoy, nada más –contestó Anko.

-¿Por qué, que pasa? –Preguntó Kurenai viendo fijamente a su amiga -¿tiene que ver con Kakashi verdad?

-¡claro que no!

-¿entonces qué es?

-nada.

-¿te sentirías mejor si yo hablo con él? –dijo Kurenai tratando de buscar una solución al problema de Anko.

-…Kure la verdad no he hablado con él, y no tiene caso que tú lo hagas.

-lo haré –contestó muy decidida la chica de los ojos rojos- hablaré con él para aclarar toda esta situación.

-Kurenai, no lo hagas –pidió la pelimorada intentando detener a la Yuhi de un brazo pero sin ningún éxito.

-en un momento regreso y cuando lo haga, tu y yo saldremos a dar la vuelta –dijo Kurenai- ¿sabes? Invitaré a Gay, hace tiempo que no vamos a cenar los tres juntos.

-pero… -quiso intervenir la Mitarashi.

-cuando llegue te quiero arreglada.

-está bien –contestó Anko ya no podía hacer más, cuando su amiga se decidía hacer una cosa no hay persona alguna que la haga cambiar de opinión

-así me gusta.

Anko cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro, ahora tenía que darse un baño y prepararse para salir, su amiga era muy terca. Pero ¿Qué le dirá a Kakashi? Un hormigueo en su estómago comenzó exactamente después de hacerse esa pregunta, los nervios no la dejarían en paz hasta no ver llegar a Kurenai con alguna buena o mala noticia.

-lo siento.

-… ¿de qué hablas?

-no puedo creer que ya lo hayas olvidado.

-no es eso acabo de llegar de una misión, estoy un poco distraído –se disculpó el peliplateado, quien se encontraba sentado en la sala con Kurenai.

-¿Cuándo saliste?

- antier por la tarde.

-Kakashi, la última vez que nos vimos me comporte algo grosera, es por eso que vine, para disculparme –dijo la Yuhi –no debí de haber actuado así.

-no te preocupes no siempre debemos estar de buen humor –contestó el Hatake mientras su ojo descubierto mostraba que este sonreía.

-si lo sé…también mentí acerca de lo de Genma, Anko no me había dicho nada referente a él en ese momento, fue solo para hacerte enfadar.

-¿pero por qué me haría enfadar eso? –preguntó Kakashi un poco sorprendido, pues Kurenai no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que él se enfadaría al escucharlas hablar de Genma, a menos que…

-Hatake te seré sincera, estoy segura de que Anko no quiere que te lo diga pero me siento en la necesidad de hacerlo –dijo la Yuhi tornando más serio su semblante –ella me confesó hace tiempo que tu…le gustas.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿por qué Kurenai venia hasta su casa a darle toda esa información?

-Tal vez no me crees pero- Kakashi quiso reír en ese momento, era evidente que la Yuhi estaba un poco atrasada en noticias pero no por eso le confesaría la verdad de su situación con la Mitarashi–…es la verdad, pensé que al insinuar que Genma estaba interesado por Anko mostrarías más interés en ella.

El Hatake no decía nada solo permanecía escuchando las palabras de su compañera, todo había sido una confusión, pero muy en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que solo haya sido un invento de Kurenai.

-Por eso al menos te pido que no seas descortés con ella, yo sé que no te agrada mucho pero…

-¿Quién te dijo que Anko no me agradaba? –interrumpió de pronto el peliplateado sorprendiendo a Kurenai.

-si no te desagrada ¿entonces porque no quisiste trabajar en equipo con ella?

-por… una situación personal –contesto Kakashi, evitando toda la verdad.

-ya veo –aunque no se había quedado muy conforme con la respuesta del Hatake, ya no quiso insistir más.

-¿pero porque decidiste venir a hablar conmigo? –preguntó el peliplateado.

-porque Anko…digamos que no la he visto muy animada últimamente, Kakashi te dije todo esto para que tengas más cuidado cuando estés con ella, no podría pedirte que la aceptaras no es correcto por eso solo te pido que seas un poco más gentil para que no la lastimes.

-entiendo…-fue lo único que pudo contestar, evidentemente Kurenai estaba preocupada por su amiga.

¿Anko estaba triste por él?

…

-Hola Genma, no me digas que saldrás a otra misión

-No, hoy no…creo que tenías razón, no debo de buscar excusas para querer evitar a Anko.

-¿Aun crees que ella está interesada en otra persona? –preguntó Gay recargado en el portón de la aldea de la hoja.

-sí.

-no deberías quedarte con los brazos cruzados… ¡tienes que luchar por su amor!–dijo Might con su típica pose.

-no lo creo, de que sirve si ella quiere a otro.

-vamos Genma ese hombre es un ser humano como tú y como yo no es nada fuera de lo normal anímate, al menos has el intento por conquistar a Anko.

-…no lo sé.

-primero debes saber de quién se trata amigo, y así sabrás como actuar –aconsejó el pelinegro –y dime ¿sabes quién es tu rival?

Genma quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después contesto con toda seguridad-si…Hatake Kakashi.

…

No pensó que Kurenai se fuera a tardar tanto pero ya habían pasado casi tres horas y no llegaba, Anko no era una mujer muy paciente además estaba nerviosa por saber los detalles acerca de la plática que Kurenai y Kakashi tuvieron, se moría de ganas por saber que le había dicho el peliplateado.

Anko no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala, hace una hora que había terminado de alistarse para salir con Kurenai y esta no llegaba, incluso el sol ya se había metido.

Su cabello tenía el mismo peinado de siempre, vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón negro con unas sandalias del mismo color, se veía muy bien con esa ropa, no le gustaba traer el uniforme todo el tiempo.

De pronto alguien tocó a su puerta –debe de ser Kurenai –dijo en voz alta la kunoichi.

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasó hablaste con él, que te dijo, se enojó? –preguntó la Mitarashi impaciente.

-tranquila, tranquila no te preocupes dijo que no había problema incluso acepto salir con nosotras hoy –contestó la Yuhi sonriendo a la pelimorada.

-¡¿Qué, cómo pudiste invitarlo Kurenai?! Definitivamente no iré.

-Anko, ya le dije a Gay y acepto ir con nosotros, no te sentirás incomoda vamos a ir Gay y yo contigo, relájate. –contestó Kurenai.

-no, no iré.

-No seas infantil él sabe que vas a ir, si no te quisiera ver no hubiera aceptado la invitación, me hubiera puesto cualquier pretexto ¿no crees?

Eso era cierto Kakashi pudo haberse negado a salir el día de hoy más sin embargo aceptó, tal vez esa era la oportunidad para hablar de una vez por todas las cosas, saber si continuarían juntos o no.

-está bien.

-¡pero qué bien te ves!-dijo Kurenai cambiando de tema.

-…gracias.

-ya no te enojes Kakashi se portó muy bien, incluso me dijo que no tenía por qué haber ido a disculparme con él… ¿o será tal vez que estaba casado por haber llegado de una misión? –se preguntó a ella misma.

-¿misión, cuando salió?

-antier, supongo que después de haber discutido conmigo.

Eso era lo más seguro, entonces tal vez por esa razón Kakashi no había ido a buscarla, estaba en una misión…eso lo explicaba todo.

-y aun después de haber llegado de una misión, ¿saldrá con nosotros?

-sí, Anko tal vez quiera hacer las paces contigo aunque el problema no fuiste tú sino yo, no sé porque te preocupas tanto.

- ¿en dónde los veremos? –preguntó la Mitarashi un tanto preocupada.

-iremos a cenar a la casa de té que acaban de abrir en la calle principal y allí los veremos, ¿ya estas lista verdad?

-sí.

-entonces vámonos porqué ya deben de estar esperándonos –dijo Kurenai.

Salieron del departamento de Anko y comenzaron a caminar entre las calles de konoha en dirección al pequeño restaurante, le parecía bien salir de vez en cuando con amigos, pero hoy no era el día más adecuado pues Kakashi también estaría presente.

-Anko, todo estará bien –dijo de pronto Kurenai al ver a su amiga caminar angustiada.

-eso espero.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y como Kurenai lo había anticipado Gay ya se encontraba parado en la puerta del restaurante.

-sentimos llegar tarde Gay –saludó la Yuhi mientras sonreía.

-en realidad acabo de llegar… ¿entramos?

-no, Kakashi me dijo que vendría con nosotros –contestó Kurenai dirigiendo su mirada hacia distintos lugares esperando ver al peliplateado en cuestión.

-¿Mi rival vendrá a pasar tiempo con nosotros? –Gay estaba impresionado, pues el Hatake no aceptaba salir a convivir con otras personas muy seguido que digamos.

-le pregunte que si quería venir con nosotros y aceptó –contestó Kurenai –aunque ya se tardó.

-él siempre llega tarde, lo más seguro es que terminemos desayunando en vez de cenar si seguimos esperándolo –espetó la Mitarashi con ambos brazos cruzados, la verdad no quería verlo.

-En realidad preferiría cenar ya tengo hambre –para su mala suerte el peliplateado la había escuchado y se encontraba justo atrás de ella.

Anko cerró los ojos esperando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ante esta reacción Kurenai no pudo evitar reír por la bochornosa situación.

-…bueno ya, será mejor que entremos a cenar -sugirió la Yuhi, mientras secaba un par de lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de reír.

Anko solo asintió un poco tensa para después entrar al restaurante detrás de Kurenai evitando voltear a ver al poseedor del sharingan quien entró justo después de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro disimulada por la máscara.

Gay en silencio fue el último en entrar los ninjas encontraron una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, no era muy común visitar una casa de té por la noche, los jóvenes a esa hora preferían ir en busca de fiestas o bares, pero en esta ocasión Kurenai se había decidido por un lugar más tranquilo.

Apenas los ninjas tomaron asiento un hombre se les acercó esperando a que estos ordenaran algo de comer.

-Té verde –contestó desganada Anko, manteniendo su vista hacia la ventana, no quería voltear a ver al peliplateado que tenía justo enfrente de ella.

-igual –dijo Kurenai.

-té verde y unas galletas de almendras –pidió Gay

-té de menta por favor –dijo el peliplateado.

-¿por qué aceptaste venir a cenar con nosotros? –pregunto Gay a Kakashi después de haberse retirado el mesero y así romper con el silencio.

-no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

-que bien…-fue lo único que Gay contestó pues su mente se vio invadida de todo lo que había platicado con Genma esa misma tarde, ¿será verdad que Anko este enamorada de él?

En ese momento el mesero trajo a la mesa lo que habían pedido los jóvenes quienes agradecieron al hombre y comenzaron comer.

Kurenai tomaba galletas del pequeño plato de Gay, mientras Kakashi daba sorbos a la taza de té caliente que tenía entre sus manos sin dejar de observar a la pelimorada quien evitaba constantemente su mirada y al igual que él tomaba el té que había traído el mesero.

Gay y Kurenai se encontraban peleando por las galletas de almendros que no se percataban de la incómoda situación por la que estaba pasando Anko.

-Gay nada mas una…dame –Kurenai pudo quitarle otra pequeña galleta a su compañero, mientras este apartaba el plato de la Yuhi. –ya supieron que cambiaran lo uniformes, espero sean rojos.

-no, serán de color verde así tendrán más significado con konoha –aseguró Gay hablando con la boca llena de las últimas dos galletas que la chica de los ojos rojos le había dejado.

-No creo que cambien el color –opinó Kakashi quien ya había terminado con su taza de té.

-¿tú qué opinas Anko? –preguntó Kurenai tratándola de integrar a la plática, pues se mostraba demasiado pensativa.

-no lo sé, el Hokage aún no ha dicho nada, pero según escuche que serán color…morado.

-¡eso sería horrible! -contestó la Yuhi.

Los ninjas siguieron hablando de cosas totalmente triviales, Anko intervenía de vez en cuando en la plática, pero en toda la noche no dirigió ni una sola palabra a Kakashi, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Gay quien había observado que ambos ninjas no se dirigían ni siquiera una mirada.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –surgió la Yuhi a su amiga, quien en el fondo daba gracias a Dios por haber hecho que su tormento terminara, pues se sentía demasiado incomoda ante la presencia de Kakashi.

Los ninjas se pusieron de pie, para cada quien pagar su consumo y salir de la pequeña casa de té.

-me alegra que hayamos salido, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos ¿verdad Gay?

-si últimamente no habíamos salido juntos.

Kurenai suspiro, "parece ser que cada quien está en su mundo" -sus compañeros estaban demasiado distraídos, Gay serio, Anko muy callada y Kakashi como siempre con esa sonrisa que no sabes que es lo que en verdad esta pasado por su mente, había sido una noche un poco difícil –nos vemos después –dijo Kurenai a Kakashi y Gay.

-nos vemos luego –dijo Anko pero viendo solo a Gay, en toda la cena hizo como si el peliplateado no estuviese presente.

-Adiós –se despidió Kakashi, pero él en cambio dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

A diferencia de Gay y Kakashi, las kunoichis fueron las primeras en alejarse de allí. Los ninjas vieron a sus compañeras retirarse del lugar en medio de la noche. El chico del cabello oscuro estaba a punto de retirarse al igual que Anko y Kurenai, cuando el Hatake lo detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Has visto a Ebisu?

-¿Por qué? –Gay no se esperaba la pregunta, pero en realidad si lo había visto y había hablado un poco con él.

-Es solo que lo vi el día del baile, al que se supone acompañaste a Anko –el tono en que el peliplateado habló no le pareció del todo a Gay.

-¿se supone, que acaso no me viste que la acompañe?

-Eso no fue precisamente lo que Ebisu me dijo esa noche –contestó Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿y que fue entonces lo que Ebisu te dijo? –Gay estaba molestándose, eso no era muy común en él, pero Kakashi se esforzaba en sacar lo peor de las personas.

- me dijo que te habías ido a seguir la fiesta con Aoba en otro lugar y que dejaste sola a Anko.

-…Eso fue hace 3 tres días, además ella me dijo que no tenía ningún problema en irse sola –no entendía porque en ese momento Kakashi sacaba el tema a relucir, además ¿a él que le importaba lo que había pasado esa noche?

-De hecho el plan de Ebisu era escoltarla hasta su casa –dijo Kakashi.

-Pero ella bien podía ir a su departamento –se defendió Might –no necesitaba que Ebisu la acompañara.

-No si tenía algunas copas de más.

-Anko no bebe.

-Gay no estoy mintiendo, Ebisu es muy listo y tú la dejaste sola -¿Kakashi le estaba reclamando? Hoy ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, y ahora estaba siendo sobreprotector con ella.

Gay lo observó detenidamente, al parecer lo que Ebisu le había dicho era cierto Kakashi mostraba cierto interés por Anko, al principio pensaba que eran alucinaciones del chico de los lentes obscuros, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que el Hatake tenía sus ojos puestos en la Mitarashi pues no era normal tanta preocupación hacia ella.

-no fue mi intención dejarla sin compañía fue un error de mi parte y lo acepto… ahora dime tu Kakashi, ¿por qué tanto interés en Anko? –Gay había volteado los papeles, ahora sería él quien haría las preguntas.

-Claro que tengo interés en Anko ¿Qué acaso a ti no te interesa lo que pueda pasarle a ella? –contestó astutamente Kakashi.

-es mi amiga por supuesto que me interesa, ¿Anko es tu amiga Kakashi? –Gay hizo hincapié en la pregunta, era obvio que intentaba insinuar algo más.

-sí lo es.

-entonces porqué hoy no se dirigieron la palabra –pregunto rápidamente Migth, como si de un interrogatorio se tratara.

-no tengo que hablar con ella en frente de ti para que me creas.

-discutieron entonces –asimiló el pelinegro, todo apuntaba a que Anko y Kakashi eran muy cercanos, demasiado.

-siempre lo hacemos.

La noche del baile Gay vio como el Hatake miraba a la kunoichi se veía muy linda con ese vestido, no era muy común verla como civil y mucho menos enfundada en un vestido y tacones.

El conocía perfectamente al ninja copia, desde que tenía uso de razón para ser exactos había sido su compañero o más bien su rival en la academia, siempre competían por ser el mejor.

El conoció las amistades que el Hatake llego a tener, amistades que ya no existían pues estaban bajo tierra, solo Asuma seguía a su lado al igual que él. Lo conocía perfectamente a pesar de esconder detrás de esa mascara su rostro sabia cuando había dolor o alegría en él, después de todo su rival era también su amigo.

Sabía que Kakashi no buscaba mortificaciones era una ninja tranquilo y estable, no le gustaba tener problemas con sus compañeros si no había un verdadero motivo para ello. Y últimamente había tenido discusiones con varios ninjas de la aldea: Genma, Ebisu y ahora él, al parecer el común denominador de las constates riñas entre Kakashi y sus compañeros era Anko.

El día del baile la miraba diferente, no la miraba como Asuma o Aoba, él la observaba diferente con otros ojos podría decirse.

Genma le había contado que Kakashi estaba de un humor pesado últimamente, después le confesó de sus sentimientos hacia Anko y de las sospechas que tenía hacia Kakashi, sinceramente no le creyó, pero Ebisu después le comentó que el ninja copia era demasiado sobreprotector con la Mitarashi, aunado todo esto a los rumores que en un principio la aldea había originado ya no le quedaba duda alguna.

Kakashi estaba alejándose de él, al parecer Might se había estancado tanto en sus pensamientos que lo ignoró por completo y este decidió dejarlo solo.

-Kakashi –Gay lo llamó obligándolo a que detuviera su camino – ¿a ti te gusta Anko, no es cierto?

-… eso es algo que no te…-No sabía que decirle, no quería que nadie supiera nada, si eso ocurría la aldea completa se enteraría y después habría problemas.

-no mientas, ¿entonces es cierto? Vamos no pasa nada si lo aceptas –Gay sonrió, era su amigo quería saber la verdad, además si resultaba cierto Genma podría seguir adelante y no detenerse a pensar en Anko.

-No tengo nada que aceptar –Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo el seguir ocultando la verdad, quería confesárselo decir todo lo que sentía, pero nadie debía saberlo, Kakashi tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿entonces Anko no te gusta, no estás saliendo con ella? –Preguntó Gay, no podía creer que sus deducciones hayan fallado.

No pudo evitar que los recuerdos de la pelimorada invadieran su mente, su sonrisa su olor, su cuerpo, Anko no le gustaba…estaba enamorado como un completo idiota de ella, por eso nadie, absolutamente nadie debía de saberlo.

-Gay…Anko no me gusta y no estamos saliendo, eso jamás pasara.


	24. Una visita inesperada

¿Me extrañaron? porque yo si ... perdon por la tardanza pero mi trabajo no me a dejado publicar nada!

subo dos hoy, mañana subire uno mas, espero sus opiniones espero y les guste

Saludos

* * *

-2:00 am –aún seguía despierto, estaba seguro que no podría dormir sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la pelimorada más que nunca.

Aun recordaba con remordimiento lo que le había dicho a Gay:

_-Gay…Anko no me gusta y no estamos saliendo, eso jamás pasará._

Se sentía culpable no podía evitarlo, ¿Por qué tuvo que haber contestado de manera tan estúpida?

Supuestamente había dejado las cosas en claro con Might pero a pesar de ello no se sentía tranquilo era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño.

Él se negaba a estar con ella a pesar de quererla tanto, como deseaba estar a su lado, en su habitación, en su cama.

Aun no entendía como había podido llegar hasta ese punto con la kunoichi, ahora tenía una terrible necesidad de verla, de pasar tiempo con ella se sentía desesperado si no la veía.

Kakashi volvió a revolverse entre las sabanas de su cama, quería verla.

…

Había sido una noche muy agotadora y todo gracias a Kakashi, él siempre estaba presente en cada momento de su vida. Pensó que no podría dormir pero afortunadamente fue todo lo contrario el sueño actuó como un sedante que calmo el dolor que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

La brisa fresca del otoño terminó por arrullarla aunado a los extraños sonidos que los búhos emitían. Todo era tranquilidad en su mente a pesar de haber tenido una semana complicada.

Los arboles danzaban en compás con el aire y un suave olor a tierra húmeda llenaba el ambiente.

De pronto el poco aire freso que se colaba por la orilla de su ventana se convirtió en un fuerte viento que le hizo abrir los ojos…"se abrió la ventana"-pensó.

Estaba a punto de levantarse a cerrar el vidrio cuando unos fuertes brazos la obligaron a recostarse sobre la cama nuevamente.

Se asustó demasiado quiso dar un golpe pero esa sombra pudo detenerla con facilidad, el hombre la tenía sujetada fuertemente de sus delicadas muñecas, no podía moverse él se encontraba sobre ella.

Quería gritar pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, a una Jounin el miedo la había vencido por completo. El sujeto acerco su rostro al de ella con lentitud, no podía ver absolutamente nada solo la silueta de una persona.

Fue entonces que gracias a la cercanía percibió el olor de aquel hombre "hierbabuena"

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¿entendiste? –dijo molesta la pelimorada, mientras trataba de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón.

Kakashi la ignoro y le plantó un beso a la kunoichi quien rápidamente retiro su boca de los labios del peliplateado.

-Sabes que no estoy muy contenta.

-lo sé… pero te extrañe.

- si claro –contestó la Mitarashi -¿podrías soltarme ya por favor?

Enseguida el peliplateado dejo en libertad las manos de la kunoichi –no te enojes.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje, si entras a mi habitación como un ladrón?

-eres una kunoichi y pude someterte demasiado fácil ¿no crees?

-cállate, ahora déjame dormir tranquila –contestó molesta la Mitarashi volviéndose a acomodar entre sus cobijas dejando a Kakashi a un lado suyo.

-está bien –el peliplateado imitó los movimientos de Anko y al igual que ella se sumergió en las cobijas.

-¿qué haces?

-te dejo dormir –contesto Kakashi,

-quiero dormir sola, fuera de mi cama –Anko empujaba al Hatake con ambas manos para que este dejara de invadir su espacio –yo no tengo la culpa de que tu conciencia no te deje dormir.

-Eres tú la que no me deja dormir –se defendió el peliplateado, quien ahora empuja a la Mitarashi para que esta saliera de su propia cama.

-eso no es verdad, son tus malos actos los que no te dejan dormir –Anko tomo una de las almohadas y la estrelló con fuerza en la cara del Jounin mismo que le arrebato al almohada y devolvió el golpe

–yo no tengo nada que ver en eso... ¡dame esa almohada! -dijo la kunoichi

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si siempre estás en mi conciencia –el peliplateado soltó la almohada para mirar fijamente a Anko.

-…de todos modos te quiero fuera de mi cama.

-¿segura?

-sí, fuera de mi…-Anko no termino la oración, pues el Hatake se abalanzo sobre ella robándole de nueva cuenta otro beso que después de un forcejeo la kunoichi comenzó a corresponder –tonto.

Ambos ninjas profundizaban el beso que se había extendido más de lo que ellos esperaban. Él se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de la Mitarashi mientras esta se abrazaba a la espalda de Kakashi quien saboreaba con fuerza y detenimiento cada uno de los rincones de la boca de su compañera.

En ese momento las manos del Hatake que se encontraban en un costado de la chica comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la pelimorada.

Primero delineo su esbelta cintura para después deslizar sus manos hasta sus caderas y quedarse ahí por un instante mientras tomaba aire para seguir besando los labios de Anko, quien correspondía a cada uno de los movimientos del ninja copia.

Después sus torneadas piernas, en las que el mismo reconocía que podría perderse por horas, de hecho era la parte del cuerpo de la Mitarashi que más le atraía, sus manos tentaron con delicadeza cada centímetro de su piel.

Anko se aparato del rostro de Kakashi para comenzar a quitarle con gran desesperación la playera azul marino que este portaba. El peliplateado imitó los movimientos de la Mitarashi para deshacerse de esa bata color rosa que no le permitía poder apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos y envueltos en el sudor causado por el exceso de calor.

Kakashi acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Anko, quiso decirle todo lo que sentía por ella pero no se atrevió el miedo se interpuso de nueva cuenta.

A la Mitarashi le hubiese gustado acariciar la mejilla del peliplateado del mismo modo pero con la máscara como obstáculo le era imposible, al principio tenía una enorme curiosidad por ver el rostro del Hatake sin aquella mascara que tanto odiaba pero después comenzó a acostumbrase a esta, parecía ser que Kakashi y la máscara eran uno mismo.

El Jounin lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de la kunoichi, quien dejó escapar un leve quejido ante la intromisión del Hatake, pero al poco tiempo comenzó disfrutar de las sensaciones que despertaba el chico en ella.

La Mitarashi empezó a besar el cuello del peliplateado provocando que algunos gemidos salieran sin permiso de su boca.

Quería estar así con él para siempre que nunca se apartara de su lado, cuanto extrañaba su compañía y su olor. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar de moverse pero el calor y la pasión comenzó a cegarlos, hasta que ambos llegaron al límite relajando al fin sus cuerpos temblorosos.

-prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo –murmuró Anko con la voz entrecortada mientas apoyaba su frente contra la del chico.

-…te lo prometo.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas en un último beso, hasta que el sueño termino por vencerlos.

…

El cantar de los pájaros lo despertó, abrió los ojos con la idea de que se encontraba en su habitación pero al poner atención en los detalles se percató y recordó a la vez que había pasado la noche en la habitación de la pelimorada, quien a propósito no se encontraba a su lado.

Miro un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre uno de los buros de la kunoichi y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, faltaba un cuarto para las nueve de la mañana.

Le precio extraño que Anko se hubiese levantado antes que él, siempre era todo lo contrario, la kunoichi era pésima para levantarse antes de las diez.

Kakashi se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente de golpe: su olor, la suavidad de su piel, sus ojos…decidió no pensar más en eso, solo le traería un problema y no tenía mucho tiempo para atenderlo, además no era lo suyo.

El peliplateado estuvo a punto de salir cuando se percató de que había una pequeña hoja de papel y al lado un pan tostado con un pequeño vaso de leche.

"tu desayuno, te veo luego fui con el Hokage…Anko"

Kakashi tomo el pan tostado para darse cuenta que uno de los lados del pan estaba quemado. El ninja copia no pudo evitar reír al ver las condiciones de su desayuno, no cabía duda alguna que a la Mitarashi no se le da para nada la cocina.

…

"una nueva misión pfff…" – no es que no le gustara su trabajo al contrario le fascinaba, es decir el pelear constantemente con personas tal vez más fuertes que ella, defender lo justo, cumplir con éxito las misiones eso llenaba su cuerpo de energía y optimismo .

Pero le resultaba un poco molesto salir de la aldea ahora que las cosas entre ella y Kakashi se habían arreglado.

"todo volvió a la normalidad"- pensó con un poco de alegría pero a la vez con melancolía, porque todo había vuelto a la normalidad, eso significaba que volvería a verse con el peliplateado a escondidas, saldrían juntos solo por las noches, seguiría ocultándole la verdad a Kurenai….y los problemas entre ellos seguirían. Eso era más que evidente, porque las mentiras a nada bueno llevan, y tarde o temprano todos en la aldea terminarían por enterarse de todo.

"Aunque tal vez Kakashi haya cambiado un poco" –tal vez si le proponía al Jounin contarle a Kurenai lo que pasaba entre ellos, este cediera.

Anko fue a comer a Ichiruka Ramen se moría de hambre, estuvo platicando un buen tiempo con el dueño del establecimiento, no supo cuando la conversación comenzó a convertirse tan personal.

-me parece que usted es una chica muy linda, pero siempre la veo sola… debería de hacerse de un buen amigo –opinó el hombre quien sonreía, pero la Mitarashi sabía que no se refería precisamente a un amigo sino a algo más.

-no estaría mal –contestó la chica, el dueño del Ichiruka había dado en su talón de Aquiles.

La Mitarashi dio el pago por su comida y decidió caminar por el pequeño parque viendo a los niños divertirse, la vida para ellos era demasiado simple.

El frio cada vez estaba más presente y el sol no salía por completo más bien se ocultaba entre las nubes negras que amenazaban con alguna llovizna a la aldea de konoha.

Anko amaba la lluvia era como un especie de respiro para el mundo, las personas aceleradas suelen relajarse al ver las gotas de agua caer.

A penas Anko se sentó en una de las bancas cuando una mano se posó sobre su espalda en forma de abrazo. La chica volteo rápidamente a ver a aquella persona que tenía la ligereza de abrazarla. Se sorprendió al ver al peliplateado a su lado.

Lo miró al rostro con un claro signo de interrogación en la frente, no era del tipo de persona que demostrara sus sentimientos ante tantas personas que trascurrían por ese lugar pues aun no anochecía.

Anko no dijo nada solo recostó su cabeza en el hombro del Hateke, se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado, pero lo que más le estaba alegrando en ese momento era el afecto que le estaba demostrando sin importar que hubiese gente presente en el lugar.

Su asombro se incrementó aún más cuando el ninja copia le beso en la comisura de los labios, sin quitarse la máscara claro.

-debo irme –dijo el Hatake –te veo más tarde.

La kunoichi no pudo decir palabra alguna pues el asombro no se lo permitió, ¿eso significaba que Kakashi cambiaría por ella?

El peliplateado desapareció envuelto en humo dejando a Anko con sus pensamientos confundidos, pero a la vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Algunos aldeanos que pasaban por el lugar y que observaron lo sucedido, quedaron igual de impresionados que la pelimorada, sus miradas se enfocaron precisamente en ella causándole un leve sonrojo.

-"será mejor que me valla" –pensó un tanto avergonzada por la situación, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de aquellas mujeres que comenzaban a murmurarse palabras en los oídos justo frente a su cara.

Por lo que la kunoichi no hizo más que levantarse del lugar en el que se encontraba y retirarse a su departamento, pues la noche amenazaba con salir

-"¿Por qué no?" – pensó Kakashi

Desde que había conocido a la kunoichi se había comportado de manera negativa y cerrada, actitud que le costó serios problemas con Anko, y debía de admitir que con justa razón pues el mismo había sido testigo de lo difícil que le era a la Mitarashi ocultarle la verdad a Kurenai.

Siempre que las mentiras empiezan le traen serios problemas y este era el claro ejemplo. La Amaba demasiado.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderla que con tal de mantenerla a su lado la estaba lastimando y a la vez apartando de él. Kakashi caminaba por las calles de konoha después de haber ido a preguntar a la librería si ya se encontraba el siguiente tomo del libro icha icha.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero no su cabeza que se encontraba en constantes cuestionamientos. Y la pregunta a contestar era la siguiente: ¿que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de permanecer a su lado?

Todo.

…

No tenía hambre por lo que en cuanto llego a su departamento comenzó a cepillar su cabello esta vez se lo dejaría suelto, se perfumo un poco más y acomodó su habitación un poco.

Estaba contenta se sentía importante en la vida de Kakashi.

Camino hacia la ventana de su habitación para observar la lluvia caer, en ese momento vio como una pequeña niña corría al lado de su mama para protegerse de la lluvia y como la señora la tomaba entre sus brazos y trataba de cubrirla de la incesante lluvia con su propio cuerpo.

Anko vio la escena con ternura, la niña abrazaba fuertemente a su mama mientras esta la protegía de las gotas de agua. Fue entonces cuando una idea disparatada atravesó su mente.

¿Qué pasaría si un día ella y Kakashi llegasen a formar una familia?–la sola idea la sobresaltó, jamás había pensado en eso, ni siquiera en el futuro que le esperaba al lado de él.

¿Pero en verdad tenia cosas planeadas al lado del Hatake?

Ella hace tiempo le dijo al peliplateado que no le agradaría tener hijos, pero si en dado caso llegase a quedar embarazada de él ¿qué haría?

Porque habían riesgos desde el momento en que compartía la cama con Kakashi. Aunque estas fueran mínimas, ya que las pastillas anticonceptivas le estaban siendo de gran ayuda ¿Qué pasaría si un día no tomase alguna de la pequeña pastilla de color rosa?

De pronto unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la kunoichi rápidamente se acercó para abrir.

-Hola Anko.

-¿Genma, que pasa?

-nada de qué preocuparse, solo…quería hablar contigo –contestó el chico – ¿puedo pasar?

-sí, entra– Anko no tuvo opción solo rogaba al cielo que Kakashi no llegase y la encontrara con Genma en el departamento


	25. Enfrentando la realidad

CAPITULO 25

De pronto unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la kunoichi rápidamente se acercó para abrir.

-Hola Anko.

-¿Genma, que pasa?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, solo…quería hablar contigo –contestó el chico – ¿puedo pasar?

-sí, pasa – Anko no tuvo a opción

Solo rogaba al cielo que Kakashi no llegase y la encontrara con Genma en el departamento.

-y de que querías hablar… siéntate – le ofreció la Mitarashi.

- Anko lo que pasa es que yo quería hablar contigo acerca de-Genma tomo aire para darse valentía y poder continuar –me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

Anko en un principio pensó que se trataba de una broma que su compañero le estaba jugando por lo que se quedó callada esperando a que este dijese la típica frase: "es broma" o "estoy jugando, ¿cómo crees?" pero se percató ante la seriedad del Jounin que eso no pasaría, por lo que terminó de asimilar que lo que el chico decía era verdad.

-pero, no entiendo… ¿a qué viene esto? –preguntó confundida Anko.

-Yo, tenía tiempo de querer confesártelo pero no lo había hecho por temor a que me rechazaras, pensaba que estabas enamorada de otro hombre y que él te correspondía pero estaba equivocado.

-¿y quien se supone que era ese hombre? –La pelimorada con una leve sonrisa en los labios quería saber hasta dónde había llegado la imaginación de Genma.

-Kakashi

La Mitarashi se sobresaltó, no pensó que Genma fuera a nombrarle en ese momento al Hatake pero había acertado.

-Genma yo…-no sabía que decir la verdad o alguna mentira que la haría sentir mal por negar algo que se estaba volviendo evidente.

Anko estuvo a punto de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos por el peliplateado a Genma pero este la interrumpió –no tienes que explicarme nada, yo sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, me puedo dar cuenta de ello…pero al menos dame una oportunidad yo sé que un día me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

La chica escuchaba y miraba sorprendida a su compañero ¿tanto la quería?

-Kakashi le aclaró a Gay que ustedes no estaba saliendo, es por eso que me atrevo a decirte todo esto, si estuvieras saliendo con alguien yo no…

-¿eso dijo Kakashi? –preguntó sorprendida.

-sí.

-pero, ¿qué fue lo que él dijo, por qué Kakashi diría algo así a Gay?

-Gay platica mucho conmigo y malamente sospeche que salías con Kakashi, no pude evitar decirle como me sentía y fue entonces cuando Gay le preguntó a Kakashi si ustedes salían juntos–contestó Genma un tanto apenado por la situación –pero Hatake ya me explicó que eso no es verdad y de algún modo me hace sentir mejor.

-¿y por qué no habría de ser verdad?–parecía ser que el peliplateado la estaba retando a contarle a todo el mundo que ellos salían juntos y no solo eso sino que también se acostaban en la misma cama.

- dijo que no estaba interesado en ti, que no saldrían juntos.

-¿eso te dijo entonces? –Su cuerpo era una marejada de sentimientos tenía coraje, rabia, decepción, pero sobre todo dolor, esas palabras la habían lastimado profundamente.

-si, por eso me tomé la libertad de venir –Genma se acercó peligrosamente hacia la Mitarashi.

Quiso vengarse, por un momento su cabeza pensó en aceptar el beso de Genma para que con un poco de suerte Kakashi entrara por la ventana como siempre y la viera con el Jounin.

Pero no pudo, parecía ser que el Hatake le había dejado algo de dignidad.

-Genma, no –dijo la pelimorada al tiempo que apartaba el rostro de los labios del chico –solo…dame tiempo ¿sí?

Trató de ser lo más amable posible y de tragarse esas lágrimas que comenzaban a querer salir de sus ojos.

"Kakashi no cambiará nunca, no valgo nada para el"

-está bien, yo lo intentaré –contestó el chico un poco resignado, no podía obligarla a quererlo.

-gracias, significa mucho para mí –Y era la verdad ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Kakashi que no se había percatado de lo dulce que era Genma, pero también tenía miedo de lastimarlo, lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo.

-entonces debo irme, ya es un poco tarde… que descanses –se despidió Genma abruptamente mientras salía por la puerta rápidamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal había sido una confesión totalmente bochornosa para ambos, su mente estaba aturdida por tanta información.

Ella pensó que Kakashi podría darle su lugar, pensó que podría tener un noviazgo normal, hablar con Kurenai acerca de lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida pero no, todo fue una ilusión.

En ese momento escuchó un golpe en la ventana de su cuarto sabía quién era, por lo que no se molestó en moverse del sillón, prefirió esperar a que el peliplateado saliera a su encuentro y así fue pues el chico salió de la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia ella.

-hola.

Quiso contéstale de verdad que quiso hacerlo pero no pudo, su garganta no logro articular algún sonido.

Por su parte el peliplateado pensó que Anko no lo había escuchado porque estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, por lo que se acercó aún más y le besó la mejilla como lo había hecho en el parque.

La Mitarashi sintió como si ese beso le quemara por lo que se apartó rápidamente del chico, situación que lo sorprendió en demasía.

-¿qué pasa?

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas de decepción, necesitaba saber qué era lo que el Hatake quería de ella - Kakashi… ¿me amas?

El Hatake se separó de golpe de la pelimorada, causando que esta se sintiera insultada por esa forma de reaccionar del chico.

-contéstame –le exigió la Mitarashi mientras se levantaba del sofá y enfrentaba cara a cara al ninja copia.

No supo que contestar, no, si sabía que contestar pero no quería confesarlo, de su boca jamás volvería a salir esa palabra. Solo una vez se había atrevido a decirlo y ahora Rin estaba bajo tierra, tenía miedo a aceptar la realidad a enfrentar a la mujer que tenía enfrente-yo…

-¿entonces que se supone que soy para ti?

El silencio se mantenía en la sala del departamento de la kunoichi, Kakashi seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

-contéstame, ¿Qué soy tu amiga, tu compañera, tu novia?

-No entiendo por qué me haces esas preguntas.

-no intentes ignorarme, no sientes nada por mí ¿cierto? –su voz se quebró, se sentía de lo peor había sido engañada por alguien que le prometió estar siempre con ella.

-sí, yo te quiero –pudo decir Kakashi con gran esfuerzo.

Anko dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, no quería que la viera llorar –yo te amo ¿sabes?-Tal vez ella no lo recordaba pero era la segunda vez que se lo confesaba.

Él también quería decirlo, quería hablar con ella expresar todo lo que sentía, decirle cuanto la amaba pero simplemente esa palabra se negaba a salir de su boca.

-No puedo...-confesó el peliplateado.

-¿no puedes amarme?

-Anko no lo malinterpretes, no es lo que yo quiero decir…

-¿entonces qué es? Sé que es difícil a un ninja hablar de sentimientos pero porque no darme tantita importancia. –dijo las Mitarashi

-lo eres, eres importante para mí.

-si también soy importante para Kurenai, Gay y… Genma.

¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo? –Y el que tiene que ver –lo celos del Hatake hablaron.

-nada, solamente te estoy diciendo que hay personas a las que también les importo –contestó la kunoichi con sarcasmo.

-sobre todo a él ¿no? –si Anko quería fastidiarlo lo había logrado.

-tal vez.

-no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo –contestó Kakashi pues la chica lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, algo que no ocurría con facilidad.

El Hatake estuvo a punto de salir del departamento pero Anko lo detuvo con una pregunta demasiado directa -¿por qué le dijiste a Gay que yo no te intereso?

El Jounin se detuvo ¿cómo era posible que la Mitarashi se haya enterado de esa conversación?

-no supe que contestar –dijo el peliplateado sin ninguna expresión – ¿tú que hubieras dicho?

- tal vez no la verdad, pero hubiese buscado palabras que no te hirieran. ¿A qué le temes?

El silencio se hizo presente, el ninja copia aun daba la espalda a su compañera de equipo más sin embargo ponía atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de la kunoichi.

Kakashi no quería que se enterara de sus miedos, él era un Jounin después de todo un ninja elite que no demuestra sentimientos ni debilidades a las personas.

-¿o es acaso que dijiste la verdad, no te intereso?

-no es la verdad y lo sabes –en ese momento el peliplateado se giró para verla a la cara.

La kunoichi lo observó con detenimiento sin decir algo más, después de mirarlo por unos segundos se acercó decidida a él y alzó con delicadeza su máscara para besar los suaves labios del ninja quien no se negó a la boca de la chica.

Como siempre la máscara cubría la parte superior de su rostro, Anko solo tuvo acceso a sus labios no más.

La situación no era la correcta se supone que estaba discutiendo con él, su interior estaba totalmente contraído por la ira y el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras del ninja copia.

Una parte de ella creía en las palabras del Hatake, pero había otra parte que no creía en él y eso no debía de ser. La Mitarashi un tanto desesperada buscaba en los labios de Kakashi la verdad, la ansiedad por sentir la tibieza y el aliento fresco del chico la habían orillado a besarlo a pesar de la discusión que estaban sosteniendo.

Pero tal vez esa era la última vez que podría probar los labios de Kakashi –vete –murmuro suavemente la kunoichi mientras se liberaba de la presión que el peliplateado ejercía en sus enrojecidos labios.

-¿por qué?

-¿te parece poco todo lo que ya has hecho? Ya no quiero verte- Anko se estaba esforzando, le dolía tener que hablar de esa manera pero de algún modo lo sentía necesario.

- primero me besas y luego me pides que me valla –contestó Kakashi aun con el sabor de los labios de Anko en él.

-no me entiendes –terminó por aceptar la Mitarashi mientras hacía más larga la distancia que los separaba –esta vez me heriste, el solo verte me molesta.

-Si pides que te entienda, tú también me deberías de entender a mí, sabes que no me resulta sencillo expresar sentimientos y menos asimilar que estamos saliendo.

-¿Es así como lo llamas, salir? Lo único que haces es decepcionarme.

-¡eso no es verdad!- se defendió el peliplateado

-no me importa en absoluto que la gente no se entere de que "salimos", lo que si me importa es que ni siquiera puedas ser sincero conmigo, que no puedas decir que es lo que sientes por mí... ¡por lo menos di la verdad, que no te intereso, que soy un juego para ti!

Kakashi la tomó del brazo con fuerza -¡¿Por qué crees que te haría algo como eso?! –sí, él no era una persona muy afectiva pero jamás se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien de esa forma ¿por quién lo tomaba?

Le estaba lastimando el brazo, él se dio cuenta pero no le importó -¡suéltame! –la kunoichi trataba inútilmente de soltarse del agarre del Jounin.

-¡No! -las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pero primero tendría que escucharlo –siento decepcionarte y no ser lo que tu esperabas, pero tampoco soy ese tipo de persona… créeme.

En ese momento Kakashi la soltó se veía agobiado y herido a la vez, prácticamente le había suplicado que creyera en él, era todo lo que podía expresarle, pero aunque no se lo dijese la amaba demasiado.

-¡pues no te creo!- La pelimorada se había perdido en la marejada de sentimientos negativos que la venían rondando desde que comenzó a ser más que la compañera de equipo del peliplateado, el coraje y el dolor la cegaron por completo.

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?! –le gritó desesperado el Hatake pues sentía que la tenía cada vez más lejos de él y se negaba a perderla.

-… ¡que te quites la máscara!


	26. Consecuencias del orgullo

CAPITULO 26

-¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?! –le gritó desesperado el Hatake pues sentía que la tenía cada vez más lejos de él y se negaba a perderla.

-… ¡que te quites la máscara!

Él la miró indignado ante la propuesta o más bien la orden que le acababa de lanzar la kunoichi. Tenía por lo menos trece años que no dejaba al descubierto su rostro ante otra persona, incluso Rin jamás le vio el rostro completo.

Sabía que era difícil mantenerse oculto tras ese trozo de tela todo el tiempo, pero de una u otra forma le hacía sentir seguro así sus expresiones podían ser ocultas más fácilmente.

El quitarse la máscara simplemente porque Anko se lo exigía para seguir adelante con él no era algo que lo motivase para hacerlo, claro que Anko era demasiado especial en su vida pero no por eso daría su brazo a torcer, por un capricho que la kunoichi tenía.

-no lo harás ¿cierto? Entonces vete –dijo la kunoichi fríamente al no ver ninguna intención por parte del peliplateado para retirarse la máscara.

Sabía perfectamente que había cometido muchos errores pero tampoco justificaba el hecho de que Anko pudiese hacer y deshacer con su vida, él no se sentía preparado para mostrarle a la Mitarashi su rostro.

Mientras que en la cara de la Mitarashi se podía apreciar el enfurecimiento, por dentro sentía su pecho totalmente oprimido al resistirse a perdonar a Kakashi.

Por su parte el no sentía coraje se sentía decepcionado por la forma de reaccionar de la kunoichi que estaba descargando de golpe contra él todo su resentimiento, sabía que se lo merecía pero no le hacía sentir bien que la pelimorada le gritase de esa forma para sacarlo del departamento.

Lo mejor era no decir nada más y hacer caso a lo que Anko vociferaba, tal vez mañana cuando ambos estuviesen más tranquilos encontrarían una solución. Kakashi la miro por última vez para darse la vuelta y terminar de salir del departamento en un sinfín de sensaciones y remordimientos.

En cuanto Anko se vio sola no hizo otra cosa más que dirigirse a su cama y hundirse en fuertes sollozos que ahogaba de vez en cuando en la suavidad de su almohada.

…

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y sus ojos no parecían darle tregua alguna pues sus lágrimas seguían humedeciendo su cama.

Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle completamente llena de pensamientos acerca de todo lo que acababa de acontecer, no podía evitar el sentirse mal por haber tratado de esa manera a Kakashi pero este tampoco tuvo las agallas de decirle que significaba ella en la vida del shinobi.

En momentos sentía coraje y frustración por lo que el peliplateado había hecho, pero también su conciencia le decía que no debió haber actuado de esa manera… estaba demasiado confundida.

La Mitarashi después de recordar cada detalle de la discusión dirigió la vista hacia su antebrazo que aún seguía un poco enrojecido por la fuerza que el peliplateado había aplicado en ella.

Nunca el ninja copia le había hecho algo como eso, ¿podría decirse que la maltrato? De un modo u otro las cosas se habían salido de control y la pelimorada era culpable en parte de haberlo alterado de esa manera.

Las aguas habían tomando un cauce incorrecto ambos actuaron mal, pero ella no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía herida y defraudada ¡hasta llego a pensar que podría formar un familia con el!

De nuevo las lágrimas se desbordaron de las cuencas de sus ojos, todo indicaba por el modo en que ambos se habían faltado el respeto que todo había terminado entre ellos, lo que fuese que hayan tenido, y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente al lado de Orochimaru y el rechazo de la gente de su propia aldea, ahora era justo que buscara su propia felicidad y si esta no estaba al lado del Hatake no había otro camino más que alejarse de él y salir adelante.

###################

No había dormido absolutamente nada tomo un par de aspirinas para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba aquejando, se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo pues jamás quiso lastimarla de esa manera,

Aun recordaba con infinita intranquilidad como la había tomado del brazo a pesar de ver su en su rostro compungido por el dolor. Tenía que disculparse con la kunoichi, si bien las cosas entre ellos ya no serían las mismas por lo menos estaría más tranquilo.

Como deseaba tener a su padre a un lado, tener con quien hablar o pedir una opinión acerca de todo lo que había pasado, poder hablar abiertamente del o que sentía, de lo que la pelimorada ocasionaba en él y de lo poco hombre que se había comportado… deseaba un regaño de su padre.

El frio comenzó a calarle en los huesos por lo que se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un suéter color obscuro que cubría su cuello pues debía de salir abrigado.

En cuanto llegó al departamento de la kunoichi tocó varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, era obvio que no quería verlo, de hecho la Mitarashi se la había dejado bien claro pero no por eso dejaría de insistir.

El peliplateado hábilmente se subió a uno de los árboles que se encontraban a espaldas del apartamento y como acostumbraba salto hacia la ventana de pelimorada que para su fortuna se encontraba abierta. Solo esperaba no asustarla como la última vez que entro de manera inesperada a su habitación.

A penas entro en la habitación comenzó a buscar a la chica pero sin ningún éxito, por lo que Kakashi regreso a la alcoba de la pelimorada para dejarse caer sobre la cama de esta.

Su cama estaba ordenada, situación que le pareció un poco extraña pues la Mitarashi no era del tipo de personas que hacían el aseo en cuanto se levantaban.

-"¿A dónde habrá ido tan temprano? –pensó el Hatake, aunque solo había una respuesta posible a su pregunta –…a una misión"

En cuanto percibió el aroma a lavanda que perfumaba cada rincón no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar las noches que había pasado al lado de la Mitarashi.

Recordó las veces que la había hecho decir su nombre entre el intenso calor que sus manos despertaban al acariciar con frenesí su cuerpo. Le gustaba ver como al kunoichi cerraba los ojos cada vez que el entraba en ella, los quejidos que salían de sus labios.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto para él, pero no solo era eso su carácter y calidez. La Mitarashi podía ser demasiado hiperactiva y molesta pero cuando en verdad se le conoce bien, te das cuenta que pueda ser una mujer muy dulce.

_-prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo –murmuró Anko con la voz entrecortada mientas apoyaba su frente contra la del chico._

_-…te lo prometo._

Sin haberlo deseado ese recuerdo invadió su mente, él le había hecho una promesa a la pelimorada y parecía no estar cumpliéndola pues a cómo iban las cosas lo más seguro era que cuando la Mitarashi regresara de su misión no quisiera saber más de él.

Seguía su camino entre los troncos de los arboles sin detenerse un instante al igual que sus compañeros de equipo. Se sentía mareada pero a pesar de ello debía de cumplir con la misión,

No sabía si se sentía mal por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior o por no haber cenado ni desayunado con tal de llegar temprano pues odiaba llegar tarde, de hecho acostumbraba a llegar unos cuantos minutos antes a cada una de sus misiones.

-¿segura que estas bien? –volvió a preguntar Asuma quien saltaba por los arboles a su lado.

-solo estoy un poco cansada.

El Sarutobi no dijo nada más y permaneció en silencio, conocía a la hiperactiva Anko y sabía perfectamente que no estaba actuando de forma normal y eso le preocupaba, no le agradaba la idea de que algún problema personal afectara de esa manera su estado de ánimo.

No podía evitar pensar en el Hatake, lo pero era que sabía en el fondo que él le estaba a hablando con la verdad pero el maldito orgullo y el coraje no le habían permitido ver más alla de sus ojos.

_-¿entonces qué es? Sé que es difícil para un ninja hablar de sentimientos pero porque no darme tantita importancia. –dijo la Mitarashi_

_-lo eres, eres importante para mí._

…

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que salieron de konoha para dirigirse hacia la aldea de la lluvia en donde les sería entregado un paquete que propiamente regresaria a la aldea de la hoja.

Todo parecía normal, un par de horas más y estarían llegando al objetivo de la misión. Anko solo pedía al cielo que el tiempo se fuese de la forma más rápida posible pues estaba demasiado fatigada.

De pronto un pequeño ruido se dejó escuchar entre la maleza, Asuma quien era el líder de dicha misión hiso un ademan para que los demás ninjas se detuvieran y escucharan atentos.

-¿ves algo? –preguntó Daisuke al capitán del equipo pues el no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna presencia peligrosa

-creo que no, pero debemos estar alertas-contestó el Sarutobi tomando en cuenta que se encontraban a varios metros del suelo una caída seria peligrosa.

Después de permanecer un par de minutos en absoluto silencio y sin ejercer algún tipo de movimiento decidieron emprender el camino, ya que no habían sentido o visto la presencia de algún enemigo.

A penas reanudaron su misión, un estruendo terminó por confirmar las sospechas de los ninja, alguien les seguía.

Alarmados se prepararon para la pelea esperando a que sus contrincantes salieran de sus respectivos escondites. El equipo de konoha estaba conformado por tres ninjas dos Jounin y un chunnin , eran suficientes para atender una contingencia.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que no eran tres o cuatro sino alrededor de ocho ninjas de la aldea del sonido. Ninguno de los ninjas entendía por qué ese número de enemigos si era una misión sencilla, ¿por qué ser emboscados de esa manera tan ruin?

Sin opción alguna más que enfrentar a sus adversarios, una fuerte lucha comenzó a suscitarse extendiéndose por horas, eran demasiados para ellos además por lo movimientos y los uniformes que portaban los provenientes de la aldea del sonido eran ninjas de alto nivel.

Asuma no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que esquivar cada uno de los ataques que los enemigos les lanzaban, pero aun así dirigía su vista de vez en cuando a Anko quien se veía evidentemente agotada parecía ser que se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir combatiendo.

Los kunais chocaban unos contra otros, el chunnin se perdía entre polvaredas enormes que los enemigos ocasionaban con sus técnicas.

Ahora el equipo de konoha era el que estaba en total desventaja, no había otra opción más que tratar de retirarse, Asuma entendió que por más que se esforzara solo lograría ver a sus amigos caídos, era un plan demasiado cobarde pero tal vez era lo mejor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un fuerte golpe, la única kunoichi había sido azotada fuertemente contra un árbol quedando semi inconsciente.

El Sarutobi logro deshacerse de dos ninjas contrarios que le atacaban para ir a socorrer a la pelimorada.

-¡vamos levántate! –ordeno el líder del equipo mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-déjame aquí, váyanse ustedes a cumplir con la misión.

-Como el líder de este escuadrón te di una orden, así que te tienes que levantar.

Sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban al más mínimo intento de erguirse –"tengo que hacerlo" –se dijo la Mitarashi para agarrar fuerzas y ponerse de pie.

-bien, no importa que tan cobardes nos veamos pero lo mejor es huir, después planear una estrategia y emboscarlos…son demasiados –surgió el Sarutobi al ver a su compañera de pie.

-concuerdo contigo –contesto la Mitarashi a duras penas.

Asuma busco con la mirada a su otro compañero para percatarse de que él también tenía enormes dificultades para seguir adelante, pues se estaba enfrentando con cuatro ninjas a la vez.

-¡vamos! –le gritó el líder del escuadrón al chunin, entendiendo así que debía abandonar la pelea cosa que sería difícil pues sus contrincantes no les permitirían huir.

En cuanto el chunnin se reunió con sus compañeros, Asuma decidió arrojar un bola de humo que se expandió por gran parte del área obstaculizando la visión de los ninjas del sonido.

Aprovechando la confusión Anko, Asuma y Deisuke decidieron escapar con sumo sigilo pero con una gran rapidez para tomar toda la ventaja posible.

Sin detenerse un solo segundo los ninjas de la hoja se impulsaban en cada rama para tomar más velocidad. El esfuerzo estaba comenzando a causar mella en la kunoichi quien podía sentir su vista cada vez más cansada.

No había rastro de los enemigos, la Mitarashi lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa estar recostada en su cama y acomodar sus ideas en orden, era una locura estar ante un peligro inminente y no poder sacar de la cabeza al peliplateado.

Sus ojos se nublaban conforme seguía avanzando, y la humedad que se encontraba en los arboles debido al frio no ayudaban en nada, un movimiento en falso y perdería pisada al vacío.

-traten de ir un poco más rápido –pidió Asuma a sus compañeros pues lo más seguro era que sus enemigos les estaban siguiendo el paso.

- que fácil para ti decirlo –contestó Deisuke quien al igual que la Mitarashi se mantenía a unos metros atrás del Sarutobi.

Ambos ninjas se habían esforzado en sobre manera para trata de ponerse al nivel de sus enemigos, el cansancio les estaba cobrando factura.

Fue en ese momento cuando el Sarutobi sintió un temblor bajo sus pies que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio, por lo que voltio rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraban sus compañeros.

Lo que vio fue una especie de ola conformada por rocas gigantescas que arrasaban con todo a su alrededor, era un jutsu muy poderoso que iba dirigido específicamente hacia el par de ninjas de konoha.

El Sarutobi vio como el alud de piedras sepulto por completo a Deisuke, mientras que Anko intentaba con la poca energía que le quedaba salvarse de aquella muerte segura, Asuma intento regresar a apoyarlos pero una explosión lo llevo a caer del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Como pudo el hijo del Hokage se sostuvo de una rama para impedir una caída más estrepitosa y de la que seguramente no se salvaría, estuvo a centímetros de caer directamente contra unas rocas, su brazo gracias al esfuerzo se encontraba raspado y con algunas cortaduras. Si bien se había puesto a salvo, su mente daba vueltas por la fuerza de la explosión.

Pero afortunadamente después de dicha explosión la ola de piedras se detuvo por completo dejando en su lugar una terrible polvareda que le impedía divisar a alguno de sus compañeros.

El polvo comenzó a entrar a su garganta y tras toser algunas veces, el líder del grupo empezó a buscar a sus compañeros, lo más seguro es que estaban heridos. Lo enemigos tampoco eran visibles debía de tener mucha precaución para no ser descubierto.

Asuma buscaba entre las enormes piedras a los ninjas de konoha que habían partido con él, no entendía por que habían sido atacados si apenas se dirigían al punto de la misión, era lógico pensar que había un trasfondo en todo esto, algo que los tomo por sorpresa.

Su mente se puso en blanco cuando vio a su compañero Deisuke debajo de un par de enormes rocas. Su cuerpo se encontraba boca abajo y la sangre cubría gran parte del rostro del ninja.

El Sarutobi se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para verificar las condiciones del chunnin, solo vasto con posar sus dedos en la yugular del chico para darse cuenta de que este estaba muerto.

El sentimiento comenzó a invadir su pecho, pero fue entonces cuando recordó que Anko también había sido alcanzada por ese jutsu, por lo que tuvo que dejar a un lado el sentimentalismo para abrir paso a la preocupación y desesperación por encontrar con vida a su amiga.

…

Quiso pedir ayuda pero no pudo, su pecho y garganta se llenaron por completo de sangre. Se sentía mareada, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza pero al menos no percibía ningún tipo de dolor pues un inmenso sueño la tenía sedada. Sabía que no debía de dejarse vencer por ese sueño pero le era muy difícil.

Como pudo alzo la mano para tentar su cuerpo, quería saber la gravedad de sus heridas. Un quejido ahogado escapo de sus secos labios al tocarse un costado del que seguía emanando el líquido rojo sin parar. No pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa cuando toco un objeto duro salir de su misma herida siguió tentando hasta poder adivinar que era un trozo de tronco lo que la había atravesado por completo.

Sus parpados pesados comenzaban a estropear su visión.

_-Eres demasiado distraída._

_-no lo soy._

_-claro que lo eres, si sigues así un día de estos tendrás un accidente o pero aún le ocasionaras un accidente a algún compañero de equipo –aseguró el peliplateado mientras pasaba su brazo por arriba de los hombros de la Mitarashi de forma posesiva._

_-gracias por tus buenos deseos._

_-sabes que no te lo deseo, solamente te digo que tienes que ser más precavida y salir a tu misión si en verdad te sientes preparada para hacerlo._

_-eres un exagerado. –contestó la Mitarashi._

_-como sea el Jounin elite soy yo, no por nada te lo digo._

_-¿¡sigues con eso?! –Gritó alterada Anko al ninja copia separándose de él, pero de pronto su rostro se llenó de aflicción al entender por fin que lo que Kakashi decía era verdad – dime… ¿el día en que muera o tenga un accidente estarás conmigo?_

_-allí estaré._

_Anko recargó su cuerpo en el Hatake para seguir viendo la oscuridad de la noche sentados en el pasto de las afueras de konoha._

"Difícilmente saldré de esta–pensó la kunoichi para después de cerrar los ojos – ¿estarás ahí para mí?"


	27. Un cobarde enamorado

CAPITULO 27

Como bien dice el dicho "las noticias malas vuelan rápido" eso fue lo que paso en la aldea de la hoja, en un santiamén todos se habían enterado que el Hokage decidió enviar a un nuevo equipo conformado por cinco ninjas para apoyar al escuadrón de Asuma que había fracasado en el intento por llegar a la aldea de la lluvia.

Pero normalmente así ocurría, cuando un ninja regresaba mal herido o sin vida a su aldea natal los pobladores terminaban por enterarse rápidamente. Tal vez se debía a que el líder de la misión o cualquier integrante del grupo hacia saber a la aldea por medio de un pergamino la situación por la que estaban atravesando, y si alguno de sus compañeros necesitaba atención médica de urgencia el cuerpo médico de la ladea estaba listo para dar el auxilio lo más pronto posible.

En esta ocasión las puertas de konoha abiertas de par en par esperaban la entrada del equipo. Los médicos atentos veían hacia las afueras buscando alguna señal que les anunciara que los ninjas de la aldea regresaban.

Algunos curiosos querían ver la escena y fijaban sus miradas de intriga hacia el camino, unos aseguraban que había varios muertos, otros decían que era puro escándalo pues se trataba del hijo del Hokage.

Los susurros de la gente terminaron cuando se divisó precisamente a Asuma Sarutobi escoltado por tres ninjas. Vieron como el hijo del Hokaqe herido pero sin ayuda de los shinobis caminaba de regreso hacia su aldea al lado de los ninjas que habían sido enviados en su auxilio.

Estos se aproximaban rápidamente hacia los portones de madera**, **ambos llevaban en sus brazos un cuerpo respectivamente. En cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo de konoha depositaron cada cuerpo en una de las camillas que ya esperaba por ellos.

Los ninjas médicos sin perder tiempo empezaron a dar atenciones primarias a los heridos para tratar de que llegasen estables al hospital de konoha mientras que los cuidadores de las puertas al ver la gravedad de la situación decidieron cerrar todo paso a la aldea y comenzaron a advertir a los curiosos que regresaran a sus casas.

Los médicos a pesar de haber hecho todo su esfuerzo por estabilizar a los heridos decidieron tapar a uno de los cuerpos con una sábana blanca para evitar que las personas observaran al ninja caído para después trasladar a toda prisa al otro herido para su atención.

################################

-¿Lo viste?

-si fue horrible pobre hombre, pero desgraciadamente así es la vida de un ninja

-lo sé…

-disculpe ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –se atrevió a preguntar la Yuhi que caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

-fracaso una misión, pero eso no importa lo importante es que murieron dos shinobis.

-¿así? – Kurenai trataba de disimular su nerviosismo – ¿y de quien se trata?

-no lo sé, no pudimos ver mucho pero aparentemente fue algo muy fuerte porque el Hokage de inmediato mando un equipo para relevar a los caídos y auxiliarlos.

-yo digo que todo esto es pura exageración del Hokage –intervino una mujer –solo porque se trata de su hijo.

La chica de los ojos rojos no espero a que la mujer terminara de decir su opinión, pues salió corriendo hacia la entrada de konoha lo mas que sus pies le permitieron, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado pero no le importaba solo rogaba al cielo por que el Sarutobi se encontrase a salvo.

Las lágrimas querían traicionarla pero no debía de ceder ante ellas, tenía que ser fuerte y conocer la verdad antes que nada, lejos de todo rumor.

Kurenai sintió desfallecer, no podía ser posible que Asuma hubiera desertado en una misión él es un excelente ninja, solo esperaba que no fuese uno de los shinobis muertos que las mujeres dijeron.

En cuanto llego a las puertas de konoha vio todo normal todo se había regularizado, por lo que a paso presuroso se dirigió hacia el puesto de los cuidadores de la entrada.

-¿y lo heridos? –preguntó casi sin aliento la chica.

-ya fueron trasladados al hospital.

-Asuma…

-el se encuentra bien, esta herido pero regreso por sí solo, por desgracia los ninjas medico no pudieron hacer nada por Deisuke.–contestó el portero sin ocultar su tristeza

Era una lástima que un ninja tan joven muriera en una misión que pintaba ser sencilla.

- pero acerca de Anko –continuo el ninja de cabello castaño –no estoy muy seguro

Anko lo había olvidado, ella le conto que saldría a una misión con el Sarutobi justo el día de hoy, y ciertamente no la había visto

-entonces debo irme ¡gracias! –grito la kunoichi al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

Era medio día, las personas caminaban por las calles de la ladea sin ninguna preocupación todo era tranquilidad, -"como me gustaría ser una de esas personas"- deseaba estar en su departamento tranquila, pero la realidad era que se encontraba preocupada por el estado de salud de su amiga y debía de ir al hospital "-¡Qué este bien por favor!"

Kurenai caminaba a toda prisa, no ponía atención a ningún detalle en particular mientras se dirigía al hospital solo caminaba por inercia entre las calles de la aldea mientras su mente era golpeada una y otra vez por la plática de aquellas mujeres.

_-Disculpe, ¿Qué, que fue lo que paso?_

_-fracaso una misión, pero eso no importa lo importante es que murieron dos ninjas._

_-¿así?_

Sintió pánico y las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas acaloradas de tanto correr, el camino se le hacía eterno y estaba muy preocupada esas mujeres habían inventado acerca de los dos ninjas fallecidos ¿no?

-Kurenai… ¿estás bien?

Una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos, la Yuhi un tanto apenada comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.

-me acabo de enterara que Anko está en el hospital.

Kakashi sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y le llegaba hasta la cabeza.

-¿en el hospital, por qué?

-salió hoy a una misión con Asuma pero no resultó del todo bien, necesito saber como esta.

Ahora Kakashi entendía todo, era comprensible el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

-pero ¿es grave?

-sí, Asuma regreso bien dentro de lo que cabe pero Anko no lo sé, Hideki me dijo que no estaba muy seguro de su estado–contestó Kurenai con los nervios a flor de piel.

No podía ser cierto,

"_Todo se paga porque no la tendrás, ella al igual que yo te va a abandonar, un día no regresara tal y como me paso a mi…"_

Esa maldita pesadilla no tenia porque cumplirse, solo era eso una pesadilla, ella iba a estar bien.

-debo ir, tengo que ir –dijo la chica –te veo después.

Kakashi no contestó su mente se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, siendo precisa en la pesadilla que hace tiempo había tenido.

Todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a salir de golpe primero su padre, después Obito, Minato-sensei, Rin y ahora… ¿Anko?

###############################

Kurenai estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que no puso atención en la angustia que acababa de ocasionar en el peliplateado, quien se quedo estático en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraron.

A penas entro al hospital choco de frente con una persona.

-lo siento –se disculpo Kurenai, que por las prisas no tuvo cuidado.

-no se preocupe señorita.

No lo había visto a la cara pero su voz la reconoció al instante, por lo que sin pensarlo se giro rápidamente para atrapar por el pecho al Sarutobi.

-pensé que estabas…

-no aun, aunque si me sigues abrazando tan fuerte podre estarlo en un momento.

Kurenai no hizo caso a la advertencia del moreno pues siguió abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas, el chico correspondió el gesto.

-…debes de ir con Anko –murmuró en tono serio el hijo del Hokage.

-¿la viste, como esta?

-los doctores no saben si estará bien –fue conciso en sus palabras no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la kunoichi.

-¿pero qué fue lo que paso?

-Nos emboscaron ninjas de la aldea del sonido eran más de lo normal, nos estaban esperando y no pudimos hacer mucho para defendernos, Daisuke….

-lo sé, tranquilo será mejor que te reportes con el Hokage debe estar preocupado por ti.

Asuma sonrió de lado, no tenía mucho tiempo de que había hecho las paces con su padre y ahora había fracasado en una misión que le costó la vida a uno de sus compañeros, pero no tenía otra opción más que afrontar los errores que había cometido y que seguramente su padre le haría saber.

-debo irme-El Sarutobi se despidió de la kunoichi con un beso que invadió parte de sus labios, situación que causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

En cuanto lo vio partir la kunoichi fue a reportarse en la coordinación del hospital para saber en qué habitación estaba su mejor amiga, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse que la pelimorada se encontraba en sala de operaciones.

-puede tomar asiento y esperar –sugirió la enfermara señalando un pila e revistas que se encontraban en el mismo escritorio.

No había más que hacer, tomo una revista de sociales y se sentó en la sala de espera. Aunque tenía dicha publicación entre las manos y sus ojos aparentaban leer no lo hacía en realidad, su mente estaba pérdida entre la preocupación y angustia que le causaba la situación de la Mitarashi.

….

Estuvo un par de horas sentada escuchando los murmullos de la gente, el hospital estaba lleno y las enfermeras y doctores corrían de un lado para otro atendiendo las urgencias ahora entendía porque Anko odiaba este lugar.

De pronto entre el gentío diviso a Genma, el chico se daba paso entre las personas para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la chica de los ojos rojos.

-¿cuánto tiene en la cirugía?

-dos horas tal vez más –contestó Kurenai intrigada por la presencia del chico –y tu…

-me entere de lo que pasó, y solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien.

-entiendo, ella se repondrá, tiene que hacerlo –contestó Kurenai mirando al piso.

…

Se encontraba viendo el hospital desde el exterior, no quería entrar. Y no quería hacerlo porque el miedo se lo impedía, era un ninja elite pero el miedo era su peor enemigo.

No quería saber si Anko había muerto pero era mucho más desgastante estar dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Por más que le doliera tenía que saber la verdad, pero no solo era eso, la culpabilidad también estaba presente en su cabeza no era justo que la última vez que se vieron hayan discutido hasta el límite de herirse.

-¿vienes a ver a Anko?

-yo… tal vez lo haga más tarde, estoy un poco ocupado –mintió el peliplateado, no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía pero no quería que Asuma se enterase de que tenía toda la intención de entrar a ese odioso hospital y preguntar en recepción por ella.

-entiendo.

-¿pero ella está bien cierto, sabes algo?

-pues una enfermera me dijo que parte de sus órganos estaban muy dañados, está muy grave… y no dejo de sentirme culpable, pude haber hecho más para ayudarla.

-Pero no pudiste evitarlo, son situaciones que se dan al momento de trabajar en equipo.

Asuma guardó silencio –debo ir para saber cómo salió de la cirugía.

-¿la operaron? –preguntó impresionado Kakashi.

-sí, solo espero que todo haya salido bien.

Kakashi sintió el impulso de ir a ver el estado de la Mitarashi en ese mismo momento pero no quería que sus compañeros viesen el interés que tenia hacia la kunoichi, "lo mejor será verla por la noche"

-entonces te veo después –dijo Kakashi dando por terminada la plática.

Quería verla, disculparse con ella decirle que había sido un idiota pero no era el momento, esperaría hasta la noche aunque sus pies querían correr hacia ella.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El tiempo paso rápido no sabía cuál era el estado de salud de la Mitarashi pues ningún doctor había salido a darles algún tipo de información, se sentía confundida y desesperada, no era justo que la vida de la pelimorada terminase de esa forma.

Anko siempre fue una niña rechazada por las personas que poco a poco la fueron aislando, el único que la aceptaba era Orochimaru el sensei con el que aceptó partir de su aldea para ser una kunoichi respetada. Pero poco después y para desgracia de la Mitarashi el también la rechazó al no considerarla una kunoichi que mereciera ser la alumna de Orochimaru.

Kurenai conoció a Anko en la academia ninja, la chica era muy despistada pero sobre todo inquita e hiperactiva era todo lo contrario a ella y a pesar de que su misma familia la aceptaba siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar a sus compañeros y una que otra travesura que les jugaba, admiraba su fortaleza.

Ahora el tiempo había transcurrido, ambas eran Jounin de konoha y han atravesado situaciones tanto alegres como tristes pero ambas siempre se han apoyado como amigas que son.

¿Qué haría si perdiera a su mejor amiga? Simplemente no lo sabía.

De pronto vio salir a un hombre de la sala donde se suponía que se encontraba la Mitarashi.

-Anko Mitarashi será llevada a la habitación 112.

La chica de los ojos rojos se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó hacia la persona que había estado al pendiente de la pelimorada.

-¿Ella como esta?

-su estado es muy delicado, es cuestión de esperar a ver cómo reacciona después de la operación, pues la mayoría de sus órganos vitales fueron dañados, por favor esperen en la habitación.

La Yuhi asintió y junto con Genma se dirigieron a la habitación marcada con el número 112, ambos ninjas se mantenían en silencio cada uno con la angustia de ver una mejoría en su compañera.

…

Jamás había visto en ese estado a la pelimorada.

Su rostro pálido sin color y sus labios resecos denotaban el delicado estado en el que se encontraba la kunoichi, sus parpados estaba un tanto inflamados, su cuerpo en si se veía frágil y débil.

Kurenai no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su amiga esperando a que esta despertase de ese profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.

Genma por su parte no hacía más que observarla al pie de la cama, tal vez pensando lo mismo que la Yuhi, pues Anko no era una mujer débil o enfermiza al contrario siempre se reponía de cada uno de los problemas tanto de salud como personales y un ejemplo claro era que pudo sobrevivir a la marca de maldición que el mismo Orochimaru dejo.

Fue un tarde difícil, todo el día en un pequeño cuarto ansioso por que la kunoichi reaccionara de la operación. Quería saber quien le había hecho semejante daño para ir a patear traseros de una buena vez, no le gustaba para nada ver a Anko en ese estado.

El y Kurenai se mantuvieron al pendiente de la Mitarashi todo el día, Asuma estuvo una parte de la tarde platicando con ellos para después retirarse pues necesitaba descansar.

El por su parte platicaba de vez en cuando con Kurenai para matar el tiempo o salía caminar unos minutos entre los pasillos del hospital, veía a otras personas que acompañaban a sus pacientes algunos de ellos en fase terminal, otros acudían a consulta por un simple resfriado el hospital de konoha lucia repleto.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a desaparecer y en su lugar la luna se apostó en el cielo, la sala de espera comenzó a quedarse vacía, solo unas cuantas personas permanecían al pendiente de sus enfermos.

Se sentía cansado situación que no podía dejar de lado o ignorar pues al día siguiente saldría a una misión y no podía posponerla. Por lo que sin mas regresó a la habitación de Anko en donde aun se encontraba la Yuhi.

-Kurenai debo irme.

-Está bien Genma que descases –contesto la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-¿piensas quedarte aquí? Deberías descansar –sugirió el Jounin.

-no estaría a gusto en mi casa, prefiero estar aquí al pendiente.

-está bien mañana tendré que salir a una misión, pero en cuanto regrese vendré a ver como sigue Anko. –dijo el chico.

-si… gracias –Kurenai no se atrevió a preguntarle a su compañero el porque tiene tanto interés en la Mitarashi, pero en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta, era más que evidente que Genma sentía algo por la chica.

Así es como Kurenai se quedo en completa soledad a excepción de su amiga que permanecía inconsciente, aunque la Yuhi prefería pensar que se encontraba dormida eso la calmaba un poco.

Por Dios tenía tantas cosas de que platicar con la pelimorada, de sus citas con Asuma, de la excesiva cercanía que el Sarutobi ejercía en ella, hacia tanto que no hablaba con la kunoichi. Porqué a pesar de ser prácticamente vecinas ambas habían estado muy ocupadas con sus respectivas obligaciones, la última vez que se vieron fue en aquella incomoda cena en la casa de té.

La fría noche y el silencio de la habitación comenzaron a arrullar a la Yuhi quien en un momento extrañó la compañía de Genma para que pudiese conversar con ella y no dejarse vencer por el sueño que no paraba de acosarla.

En la esquina de la habitación su cabeza comenzó a ladearse pero enseguida volvía a retomar su postura tratando de evitar lo inevitable. La lucha en contra de Morfeo duró unos cuanto minutos, para ser este el vencedor, quien sin mas hundió a Kurenai en el más profundo sueño.

….

Pensó que se encontraría con Anko a solas, pero no fue así, por lo visto Kurenai no pretendía marcharse de lado de su amiga, y no le molesto la idea sino que le hubiese gustado tener unos pequeños minutos a solas con la Mitarashi.

El peliplateado tenía cercas de media hora esperando atrás de la puerta a que Kurenai se retirara, pero a través de la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta podía ver a una Yuhi completamente dormida con ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados. La escena la parecía un tano graciosa, lástima que no podía burlase de ella por su condición de somnolencia, prefería no ser visto en el lugar.

Por lo que sin otro remedio tuvo que ingresar con suma cautela al interior de la habitación marcada con el numero 112 tal y como lo vio en el libro de registro que de forma sigilosa tomo de recepción.

Se sentía como un idiota, él no tenía porque entrar como si fuese un ladrón o algo parecido, al contrario él más que nadie tenía derecho a estar al pendiente de la mujer que amaba.

Poco a poco se acercó hasta la cama en donde se encontraba la susodicha con su pálida piel y frágil figura.

En cuanto la vio sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior nunca la había visto de ese modo, tan débil. De la forma más delicada posible tomo su mano que acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos, observo que incluso sus manos tenían algunas manchas moradas que parecían ser golpes.

Observó su rostro, se veía tan apacible a pesar de tener sus parpados un poco inflamados, depositó con cuidado la mano de la Mitarashi que aun sostenía sobre la cama como si de una muñeca de papel se tratase.

El tiempo seguía su curso y él se mantenía de pie frente a ella esperando que despertase de ese sueño que le impedía hablarle, no quería ni siquiera interrumpir su descanso, era lógico que se encontrara débil y necesitase dormir para recuperarse.

Había sido una agonía total para él, estuvo un par de ocasiones a punto de salir de su departamento e ir a verla y preguntar a todo el hospital si la kunoichi se repondría, pero no lo hiso. Existía una barrera que se lo impedía, vergüenza tal vez…vergüenza por lo que había hecho por la forma en que la había tratado la última vez que se vieron.

En ese momento un gemido escapó de los labios de la Yuhi que se encontraba justo atrás de él al parecer todavía dormida, la kunoichi no dejaba de moverse tratando de acomodarse en la silla que le servía en esos momentos como su cama, por lo que Kakashi pensó que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Que tonto había olvidado que su compañera estaba en esa habitación, tenía que despedirse de la persona que le robaba sus sueños todas las noches, por lo que con cautela se acercó hasta el rostro de la pelimorada para acariciar su mejilla, pero eso no le bastó los largos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada expedían ese olor a lavanda aun sobre el olor al medicamento, tentándolo a buscar mas de la kunoichi, por lo que deslizó su máscara para dejar en libertad sus labios y así unirlos con los blancos e inmutables labios de la Mitarashi.

Como hubiese querido que le correspondiera en ese momento, pero no fue posible los labios de Anko no se movieron en absoluto, miro antes de partir de nueva cuenta su rostro que permanecía inmóvil, la Mitarashi no le sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerla después de uno de sus largos y apasionados besos… se sintió vacio.

Y como un cobarde se retiro del lugar para que Kurenai no se percatara de su presencia.


	28. El principio del fin

CAPITULO 28

La lluvia se hacía presente, Kurenai observaba a través de la ventana como las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que la Mitarashi estaba en el hospital y esta aun no reaccionaba.

El doctor le realizó un chequeo por la tarde a la paciente y al terminar informó a Kurenai que su amiga podría despertar en cualquier momento pues la operación había cumplido con el objetivo. Era cansado estar al pendiente todos los días de la situación de la Mitarashi aunque Genma, Asuma y Gay la sustituyeran por un tiempo para ella poder ir a comer o descansar un poco, pero a pesar de todo su amiga valía eso y más.

La Yuhi estaba a punto de sentarse de nueva cuenta en la incómoda silla cuando por primera vez vio moverse la mano de la pelimorada. Impresionada la kunoichi se acercó hacia donde estaba su amiga y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre para que esta despertase de su inconsciencia.

Le acaricio suavemente su cabello para volver a llamarla. Y por fortuna ese último intento dio resultado, los ojos enrojecidos de la Mitarashi comenzaron a abrirse con pesadumbre. Kurenai veía maravillada el suceso, su amiga después de tres días reaccionaba de una complicada operación.

-¿Kure, que no se supone que había muerto? –fue lo primero que dijo la pelimorada con una voz ronca.

Al escucharla Kurenai no hizo más que abrazar el cuerpo de la Mitarashi para comenzar a sollozar –no tonta…aun estás conmigo.

…

Kakashi lanzaba su kunai hacia el techo de madera, era el quinto que se quedaba clavado en el techo, pero no le importaba pues enseguida tomaba otro de su pequeño buro y lo volvía a lanzar dejando así una serie de hoyuelos por todos lados.

Estaba más que desesperado y trataba de entretenerse lanzando sus kunais, odiaba tener que esperar hasta la noche para ver a Anko en esa molesta cama con olor a medicamentos. Kurenai se negaba a abandonar la habitación de la pelimorada y la última vez que había intentado acercarse al hospital se topó con Gay quien se dirigía precisamente al mismo lugar para visitar a la kunoichi. Tuvo que inventar una serie de escusas algunas absurdas con tal de que Might no sospechara nada.

Solo esperaba que la Mitarashi reaccionara rápido para poder hablar con ella de una vez por todas y explicarle el porqué de su forma de actuar la última vez.

Recostado en la cama lanzó el último kunai que le quedaba y suspiro cansado, después se encargaría de retirarlos del techo. Un terrible relámpago causo que las ventanas retumbaran ante el estruendo del sonido.

-"odio la lluvia"–pensó el peliplateado para dirigir su vista precisamente hacia la ventana.

_-¡espero y llueva!_

_-ni siquiera lo menciones._

_-no me digas odias la lluvia –contesto la kunoichi mientras caminaba al lado del peliplateado a paso lento._

_-ya te lo había dicho._

_-perdón olvide que tu odias todo y a todos –dijo la Mitarashi._

_Los truenos comenzaron a anunciar una eminente lluvia solo unos minutos bastaron para que una ligera llovizna comenzara a caer sobre los ninjas. Anko alzó una de sus manos hacia el cielo para asegurarse que su deseo haya sido cumplido_

_-¡ya está comenzando a llover! –gritó emocionada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios_

_-como si nunca hallas visto caer agua del cielo._

_-es agua Kakashi pura y fresca no es fuego puedes disfrutarla un poco ¿no crees?_

_-bien entonces puedes quedarte todo la tarde bajo la lluvia mientras yo pongo la tienda de acampar-exclamo el Hatake, quien comenzaba escudriñar entre sus pertenencias en busca de su refugio,_

_-no seas ridículo falta poco para llegar a la aldea, caminemos –la kunoichi tomo del brazo al peliplateado para evitar que este se detuviese omitiendo el rostro de de pocos amigos que el Jounin daba a relucir._

_-no quiero mojarme y si sigues así terminarás por enfermarte_

_-eso es mentira no me enfermaré por unas cuantas gotas de agua –se defendió la pelimorada_

_Minutos después…_

_-te dije que no era buena la lluvia ya te resfriaste._

_-no importa –contesto la kunoichi tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por no estornudar._

_-eres tan terca, detengámonos bajo un árbol hasta que la lluvia pare._

_-no, quiero mojarme._

_.-te enfermaras… ¿a qué se debe es obsesión tuya por la lluvia? –preguntó irritado el Hatake deteniéndose en pleno camino en espera de una explicación lógica por parte de su compañera._

_-cuando el agua me toca, me relaja y hace sentir…que aun estoy viva –contestó Anko con melancolía, sus ojos veían hacia el horizonte como si un recuerdo le estuviese viniendo a la mente._

_-pues entonces deberías de bañarte más seguido porque a mí el agua de la regadera me basta._

_La Mitarashi dejó escapar sus recuerdos para observar al peliplateado como si tratase de traspasarlo con la mirada. – ¡Eres un tonto insensible!_

_-¡dolió! –se quejó el Hatake al recibir un golpe en su brazo derecho._

_Pero la verdad era que le gustaba hacerla enojar._

…

-gracias Kurenai por estar al pendiente de mi.

-de nada, eres mi amiga es mi obligación.

-y dime ¿quien más ha venido a visitarme? –Dijo Anko emocionada –me siento importante.

-boba eres importante, pues déjame decirte que vino Gay, Asuma, Shizune, Hideki… Genma también estuvo muy al pendiente –Kurenai guiño el ojo al nombrar al último Jounin.

-¿solo ellos? –Anko no puso atención a lo que su amiga le quiso dar a entender.

Kurenai la observó un momento en silencio tratando de entender a su compañera. La Mitarashi hizo el intento por sonreír ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, quiso evitar preguntar por él pero le resulto imposible.

-pues sí, la mayoría vino –Kurenai no entendía a donde a quería llegar la pelimorada.

-si –su rostro se entristeció al instante situación que no paso desapercibida por su amiga.

-que pasa ¿esperabas a alguien más…ya entiendo te refieres a él? –por fin la Yuhi comprendió a quien se refería Anko, pero esta se negaba a preguntar directamente si Kakashi había tenido la atención de ir a visitarla –Anko seguramente ha estado muy ocupado…

-no Kurenai, no le intereso eso es todo –La pelimorada desvió su mirada de la de Kurenai para que no pudiese observar como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

La chica suspiro al ver como el ánimo de su amiga se había venido abajo por la culpa del Hatake –tal vez venga hoy o mañana.

-no vendrá, la última vez que nos vimos tuvimos una discusión.

-no lo sabía, ¿y ahora porque discutieron?

Anko guardo silencio, si Kakashi quería seguir jugando con ella no le importaría mas, seguiría su juego para sacarlo de su vida lo más rápido posible pues solo la había lastimado.

-discutimos por... cosas sin trascendencia él y yo simplemente no nos llevamos bien y ahora lo entiendo mejor.

-Amiga a veces tienen que pasarnos cosas fuertes para entrar en razón, pero siempre hay la opción B

-¿opción B de que hablas? –pregunto intrigada la Mitarashi.

-Genma.

-Kurenai sabes que no…

-habla un poco con él, ¿son amigos no? –sugirió su amiga.

-sí pero…

_-y de que querías hablar… siéntate._

_-sí, gracias…Anko lo que pasa es que yo quería hablar contigo acerca de-Genma tomo aire para darse valentía y poder continuar –me gustas._

-Genma yo…

_-Anko no tienes que explicarme nada, yo sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, me puedo dar cuenta de ello…pero al menos dame una oportunidad yo sé que un día me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti._

¿Por qué tenía que venir ese recuerdo a su mente? Pero el verdadero punto es si se encontraba lo suficientemente segura para aceptar a Genma. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Kakashi le era difícil olvidarlo de un día para otro.

-entonces comienza a tratarlo él ha estado al pendiente desde el primer día que sucedió el accidente –tenía que abrirle los ojos a la pelimorada, no quería verla sufrir ni un momento más por alguien que no la supo apreciar.

…

La desesperación por verla lo guió rápidamente hasta ese lugar, impaciente camino de manera rápida por las calles de la aldea, evadió preguntas de compañeros quienes querían saber hacia dónde se dirigía, recorrió con cautela los pasillos del sanatorio hasta llegar a su puerta.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que lo viesen en el hospital, también corrió mucho riesgo al caminar a toda prisa por la aldea a esa hora en la que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban afuera realizando sus actividades cotidianas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir lanzando de manera tediosa sus kunais para esperar que el sol se ocultase.

Pero todo había valido la pena en el momento en que la vio sentada platicando de manera escandalosa a pesar de ser un lugar en el que el silencio era indispensable. El peliplateado duro unos cuantos minutos observando tras la ventana de la puerta a una débil pero platicadora pelimorada.

La alegría no le cabía en el pecho, escucharla reír y hablar con Kurenai le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, quería hablar con ella el verla detrás de ese pequeño vidrio no le satisfacía en absoluto.

Kurenai reía tratando de mantener la conversación con su amiga, después de todo lo sucedido era normal que ambas kunoichis quisieran platicar todo el tiempo incluso gran parte de la tarde, pero era esto lo que precisamente obligaba a mantener a Kakashi a una distancia considerable_._

Pensó entrar y decirle a Kurenai que saliera porque necesitaba hablar con Anko, pero… ¿y si ella no quería hablar con él?

Entonces mañana podre salir a la misión tranquila –escuchó el peliplateado a través de la puerta.

-Pero Kurenai, no quiero que te vayas aun no me recupero escucha: cof, cof.

-No seas ridícula ya estas mejor, pareces una niña pequeña y consentida –Kakashi concordó con las palabras de la Yuhi, el también pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella.

El Hatake al tiempo que escuchaba ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kurenai se retirara en ese mismo momento, pero algo terminó por tirar a la basura todas sus esperanzas.

-entonces quédate conmigo –oyó decir a la pelimorada –así podrías leerme un cuento para poder dormir.

- ¿y qué más quiere la niña? –La amiga de Anko empezó a reír para después sentarse al lado de la pelimorada.

-"hoy no es mi día de suerte, pero mañana tal vez si lo sea –pensó Kakashi tratando de omitir toda actitud negativa de el- mañana podre verla sin que este Kurenai de por medio"

Decidido salió del sanatorio para regresar hasta su casa, ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para realizar el informe mensual de sus misiones pero eso realmente no importaba, podría hacerlo mañana después de aclarar todo con Anko.

Dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y se recostó miro las estrellas por la ventana esperando con ansias la visita de Morfeo, él sería de gran ayuda para poder acortar el tiempo que quedaba para estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, solo esperaba que ella lo entendiera, deseaba con fuerza poder estar a su lado volver a tocarla, sentir su blanca y tersa piel.

Aun no tenia las palabras exactas para hablar con ella pero estaba convencido que diría todo lo necesario con tal de regresar a su lado, haría lo que fuese para volver a platicar como antes, no quería hacerla sufrir más.

A veces por más que deseemos, por más que hagamos todo lo posible por que las cosas salgan bien, hay situaciones que simplemente no están bajo nuestro control o que no dependen de nosotros.

Ese era el caso de Kakashi quien evadió gran parte de sus responsabilidades como ninja para estar el medio día con la Mitarashi a solas. Quien durante toda una semana ansió poder hablar con ella y verla sonreír ahora miraba tras la ventana desahuciado como otra persona era la que ocupaba el sitio que desesperadamente había tratado de tener.

Veía con agonía como él se acercaba suavemente hacia el rostro de la pelimorada temiendo a que le rechazara.

Pero el Hatake pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que ella no lo rechazaría.

Genma inclinó mas su cabeza para comenzar a acortar las distancias con Anko, su respiración estaba totalmente acelerada no quería ser rechazado de nuevo, la última vez que había hablado de sus sentimientos a la kunoichi las cosas no habían terminado del modo que él hubiese deseado.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla ansiaba demostrarle cuanto la quería a pesar de ser simplemente su compañero de equipo.

Era una situación que le resultaba por demás complicada pues no pretendía forzarla a hacer algo que no desease, si bien ella no sentía nada concreto hacia su persona el mismo se encargaría de que la Mitarashi lo viera con otros ojos.

Genma la miro para asegurarse de que ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que haría, le acaricio suavemente su mejilla y al no ver respuesta negativa termino por unir sus labios con los de la kunoichi.

Un ligero rose entre sus bocas le dio permiso a Genma para aventurarse, por lo que sin ninguna prisa y de la forma más lenta posible el Jounin tomo con decisión los labios de la Mitarashi.

Sintió como su boca temblorosa comenzaba a moverse poco a poco al compas que por iniciativa él mismo marcaba, la tomo por lo hombros para acercar sus cuerpos un poco mas y poder profundizar el beso.

No les fue difícil para ninguno de los dos acostumbrarse a las exigencias que cada boca demandaba, sus alientos se mesclaban en uno mismo.

Lo difícil resulto ser para el Hatake, pues mantener la cordura y ahogar el terrible dolor en su pecho fue una de las cosas más complicadas que tuvo que soportar al ver impotente como ambos ninjas se besaban.


	29. Un ultimo beso

CAPITULO 29

Caminó a paso lento por el largo corredor después de subir las escaleras, en cuanto llego a la habitación 112 su mano se poso en la perilla de la puerta, estuvo a punto de girarla pero unas voces lo distrajeron.

Al parecer Anko no se encontraba sola, había alguien más con ella. No necesitó agudizar su oído para tratar de escuchar y descubrir a la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a la Mitarashi, solo basto con asomarse por la pequeña ventana para poder divisar a Genma.

Vio como el chico se levantó de la silla que regularmente se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto para sentarse a un costado de la pelimorada sobre la misma cama. Por algún motivo se arrepintió de haber llegado hasta la habitación de Anko en el preciso momento en el que se encontraba Genma, pero ya estaba allí entonces pensó que lo correcto era retirarse del lugar y dejar que la kunoichi hablara con su visita en total libertad, no estaba bien espiarla detrás de esa puerta.

Aunque no le agradaba para nada que él se encontrara a solas con ella en esa habitación. De pronto una parte de él quería abrir la puerta y sacar a golpes a su compañero ¿porqué tenía que estar Genma en esa habitación? él era el que debía de estar allí. Decidió hacer lo que debió de haber hecho desde hace días, con total seguridad tomo la perilla y…

Su mente y cuerpo quedaron paralizados, su mente no proceso otro pensamiento ni su cuerpo pudo realizar otro movimiento. No entendía que era lo que pasaba exactamente, quería creer que la mujer que estaba ahí no era Anko.

Tenía que haber una explicación a lo que estaba viendo, ¿desde cuándo Genma le acariciaba de ese modo y por qué ella lo aceptaba con gusto? Pero enseguida supo que eso no era todo, sin perder tiempo vio como Genma besaba con sumo cuidado a la Mitarashi, ahí fue cuando sintió un inmenso vacío en su pecho.

Quiso entrar y reclamarle, por supuesto que lo haría él no se quedaría así. Decidió no ver más, si ella había tomado una decisión la respetaría pero tampoco dejaría que le viera la cara de tonto. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su departamento y así pensar mejor las cosas, en la tarde hablaría con ella tal vez por última vez.

…

Su mente estaba dando vueltas con respecto a lo que había acontecido entre Genma y ella se había sentido de lo más extraña al momento de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, como si fuese otra persona.

Su cabeza comenzaba a amenazar con dolerle pero hubo algo para su fortuna que la distrajo.

-¡hola! –una chica de ojos rojos se asomó detrás de la puerta unos minutos después de que Genma había salido de la habitación.

-Kurenai ¿que no se supone que irías a tu misión?

-sí pero se retraso, el idiota de Aoba no encuentra los papales que le dio el Hokage.

-vamos a cualquiera le puede pasar –contestó la kunoichi.

-eso lo dices porque a ti ya te pasó.

-¡fue un accidente! –Se defendió la Mitarashi- ¿mejor dime a donde van?

-A la aldea de la lluvia.

-Se supone que nosotros iríamos a la aldea de la lluvia –contestó con melancolía la kunoichi, pues la misión a la que habían sido destinados tuvo un rotundo fracaso – ¿y de que se trata?

-pues la aldea de la lluvia está pidiendo Jounins de konoha para que les apoyen en el entrenamiento a sus ninjas.

-me parece buena idea.

-sí, pero el problema aquí es que el Jounin que se valla tendrá que quedarse en la aldea de la lluvia por lo menos cuatro años –explico más a fondo Kurenai.

-¿tanto tiempo?

-si, al parecer quieren que les ayudemos a formar a los gennin y chunnin de esa aldea según esto nos darán un buen pago, sin contar el hecho de que nos ayudará como entrenamiento a nosotros mismos.

-es cierto –Anko se quedo pensativa era una buena opción, para mantenerse alejada de cierta persona aunque aun así era algo muy drástico.

-¿y bien, no tienes nada que decirme?

-¿de qué?

-¿vino o no vino Genma? –preguntó Kurenai con ambos brazos en sus cintura.

-sí, ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

-pues porque él me pidió que lo dejara a solas contigo –contestó la kunoichi como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

-eres una tramposa Kurenai.

-tenias que haberlo visto, me lo pidió con unos ojos tan tiernos que no pude negarme –aseguró la Yuhi.

-si claro.

-¿quieres decirme de una buena ves que fue lo que paso, que te dijo? –interrogó desesperada Kurenai mientras seguía parada al pie de la cama de su amiga.

-el… yo, nos besamos –le había resultado complicado aceptarlo pero no le serviría de nada ocultar lo que verdaderamente paso.

-¡Se besaron, no lo puedo creer!

-… no, no es para tanto.

-¿cómo que no lo es? ¡Él y tu se besaron!... y dime ¿qué te pareció tu primer beso?

Anko pudo jurar sentir como una gota de sudor empezaba a resbalar por su frente ante la pregunta de su amiga, pues el beso de Genma no había sido el primero en su vida.

-pues bien… supongo –dijo sin mucho ánimo la kunoichi de pelo morado.

-que, no me digas que besa mal –preguntó impresionada la Yuhi –porque déjame decirte que Asuma y yo…

Dejó que Kurenai hablara lo que quisiera no le importaba en ese momento, se sentía deprimida y no se lo podía compartir a nadie. Cerró los ojos, y gracias a ello pudo percibir el olor a hierbabuena que tanto le gustaba en cierto peliplateado, su boca, su aliento, él había sido el hombre con el que experimentó su primer beso.

-y… gracias por tu atención, tengo que irme quedamos en vernos a la una en punto para la misión.

-Kure, si te estaba poniendo atención –trató Anko de componer la situacion.

- si claro.

-No te enfades, aun sigo convaleciente –dijo la Mitarashi con una mueca de infinito dolor.

-no intentes chantajearme.

- ¡no me abandones! –dramatizo Anko, aunque la verdad no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.

-sabes que debo irme, que te mejores –Kurenai parecía que hablaba con una niña de cinco años y que no quería que su mama la dejase sola.

-gracias por venir a verme –dijo con resignación la Mitarashi.

-de nada nos vemos luego.

Después de despedirse de su amiga Anko decidió tomar una siesta, tal vez de ese modo se recuperaría rápido, y así podría salir de ese asqueroso y aburrido lugar.

Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y cerro de nueva cuenta sus ojos, trato de mantener su cabeza en silencio, como si no haya pasado nada, como si intentase borrar todo lo que había vivido anteriormente con el Hatake no quería pensar en el porqué, sabía que terminaría llorando.

-no pensaré en ti-dijo en voz alta para tratar de convencerse, creyó que le estaba dando resultado pues hasta el momento ninguno de sus efímeros pensamientos tenían que ver con el ninja copia, hasta que un olor llegó hasta su nariz.

"¡me estoy volviendo loca!" –pensó, y es que no era lógico que ese olor tan representativo de Kakashi comenzara a invadir toda su habitación.

Pero lo que no sabía era que de loca no tenía nada, pues justamente a su lado se encontraba el Hatake observando como aparentaba dormir. Poco a poco el Hatake estiro su mano para intentar acariciar las suaves cerdas de su cabello morado, pero instintivamente la propia kunoichi alcanzó a detenerle sujetando fuertemente su muñeca izquierda.

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó secamente la pelimorada sin abrir los ojos, sabía que se trataba después de todo de él.

-vine a verte.

-¿así?, no te hubieras molestado tal vez mañana me den de alta –contestó enfada la Mitarashi al tiempo que soltaba la mano del peliplateado y abría sus ojos para observarle.

-no pude venir antes porque….

-no necesitas explicarme nada ya se la razón, no querías que nadie se enterara que venías a verme convalecer en el hospital es el mismo cuento de siempre, y ahora si me permites necesito descansar –la Mitarashi se volteó al lado contario de donde se encontraba Kakashi para darle la espalda por completo, no quería verlo más.

-Anko, solo vine a dejar las cosas en claro contigo, porque por lo visto ya tomaste una decisión.

-no tú fuiste quien tomo esa decisión –contestó la chica sin voltear a ver aun al Hatake, quien permanecía de pie junto a la cama.

-No quise lastimarte la última vez que discutimos, lo siento, tampoco quise herirte es solo que no sé como sobre llevar las cosas contigo ni siquiera se sobre llevarme a mí mismo- Kakashi dejo un espacio en silencio al ver que ella se negaba a verle –y gracias por todo…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el escucharlo hablar de esa manera no hiso más que lastimarla, no quería alejarse de él lo necesitaba a su lado, pero él ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado y no le parecía justo que ahora vinera a decirle todo eso.

-lárgate… -le advirtió la peli morada con un nudo en la garganta – no quiero verte entiendes, jamás quiero volver a verte…no quiero estar contigo y mucho menos quiero que me dirijas la palabra ¿entendiste?

-¿por qué? –le retó el ninja copia

-Te parece poco todo lo que me hiciste –Anko se volteo rápidamente para verlo por fin a la cara, la chica hacia un enorme esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

-y tu Anko, ¿qué me hiciste?

La chica enmudeció lo aceptaba ella no se había comportado de la mejor manera sabía que había cometido errores, pero él no era quien para echárselo en cara.

-¿quieres que te dé un ejemplo? Contéstame porque lo besaste –preguntó el Hatake escondiendo toda la rabia que sentía por dentro.

Anko no ocultó la sorpresa que invadió su rostro, ¿cómo era posible que él se haya enterado de eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –intentó disuadir la pregunta que le había hecho el chico.

-A él desde un principio se veía que le gustabas, te mira diferente pero tú nunca te habías dado cuenta… y está bien, tal vez el si te pueda dar lo que buscas.

Se miraron fijamente sin decir alguna palabra, ella quiso echarse para tras decirle que lo necesitaba, que Genma no significaba nada en su vida, que él era todo para ella pero no lo hizo.

-¿ya tomaste esa decisión?

-ya tome una decisión tu lo viste… vete. –su voz se quebró, por el esfuerzo que había hecho al decirle esas palabras que habían sonado duras pero a la vez huecas gracias a la falta de sentido que tenían para ella.

Le dolió escucharla hablarle de esa forma tan despectiva, pero él le había hecho una pregunta y ella le había contestado.

-Anko, bésame… -dijo sin pensar el peliplateado.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la Mitarashi dejando que sus lágrimas se deslizaran con completa libertad, odiaba verse inmune ante él.

-ya te lo dije, que me beses te lo estoy pidiendo.

Anko recordó ese especie de juego que ahora veía estúpido, pero que ella de algún modo había iniciado el primer día que le pidió que la besara. Nunca ninguno de los dos se había negado ante la proposición pero esta ocasión era diferente, estaban terminando ¿por qué habría de besarle si no era ya nada para ella?

Kakashi pareció leer sus pensamientos por lo que se acomodo la máscara rápidamente para dejar al descubierto sus labios, Anko por su parte se negaba a levantar el rostro, prefería mantener su mirada fija hacia la sábana blanca que le tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

Pero Kakashi decidió no esperar más, esa agonía estaba terminando con él, lo mejor era acabar lo más rápido posible, por lo que sin vacilaciones tomo el mentón de la Mitarashi con su mano derecha para alzarle su cabeza y poder ver su cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Después acerco poco a poco su rostro hasta sentir el aliento cálido que emanaba de la boca de la kunoichi que tanto deseaba, hasta terminar con la distancia que los separaba.

Ella no se negó, solo se dejo llevar por el roce de sus labios con los del Hatake, le correspondió de la mejor manera que pudo, saboreo lo mejor posible la boca del peliplateado, porque sabía que después de eso ya no habría más.

Quiso llorar en su cuello pero no lo hizo ese orgullo no le ayudaba en nada, pero sabía que después de que diera fin a ese beso, habría otro hombre en quien apoyarse y con quien llorar.

Kakashi sintió que el aliento le faltaba, sabía que eso significaba que todo se había acabado. Era hora de dejarla ir, de que fuera feliz aunque le doliera asimilar que Genma fuese quien la tendría entre sus brazos de ahora en adelante

Se desprendió de ella y se acomodó la máscara en su lugar, no dijo nada mas solo se dirigió hasta la puerta, se mordió su labio inferior en un intento por distraerlo de esas enormes ganas que sentía por regresar a su lado y pedirle que olvidaran todo, pero ella había tomado una decisión y esta vez solo por esta vez, la respetaría.


	30. Adiós amor, bienvenido orgullo

Hola gente linda! siento el retraso, pero bueno no he podido subir capitulos hasta ahorita,

este es el fin de sobreviviendo a ti

gracias por leerme espero y esta historia las haya gustado tanto como a mi.

* * *

CAPITULO 30

Se desprendió de ella y se acomodó la máscara en su lugar, no dijo nada mas solo se dirigió hasta la puerta, se mordió su labio inferior en un intento por distraerse de esas enormes ganas que sentía por regresar a su lado y pedirle que olvidaran todo, pero ella había tomado una decisión y esta vez solo por esta vez, la respetaría.

Acababa de llegar de su primera cita con Genma. Y la verdad solo acepto porque él se lo había propuesto a modo de celebración por haber sido dada de alta del hospital, simplemente no pudo negarse.

La chica dejo caer un pequeño bolso sobre la mesa que se encontraba justo en medio de la sala y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, cansada suspiró dejando que los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar emergieran.

…

_-No me gustaría irme._

_-pero es algo que le ayudara económicamente a tu familia es una decisión difícil de tomar –opinó la pelimorada mientras caminaba al lado del Jounin._

_-¿sabes cuál es el principal obstáculo para no irme a la aldea de la lluvia?... tu,_

_-Genma no me gusta ser una interferencia en algo que tu…_

_-no, me agrada que así sea –el chico tomo la mano de la kunoichi para seguir caminado juntos por una de las principales calles de konoha._

_Anko por su parte observaba como su mano se encontraba agarrada por el Jounin se sentía extraña y la verdad quería soltarse pero no pretendía ser grosera con alguien que se había comportado tan amable con ella._

_.Anko –hablo Genma, para llamar su atención –quiero proponerte algo._

_-dime –contestó la kunoichi con cierto temor._

_-¿te irías conmigo a la aldea de la lluvia?_

_Anko detuvo su andar, ante el tamaño de la proposición, por Dios apenas ayer se habían besado por primera vez y ahora le pedía que se fueran juntos a otra aldea._

_-Genma yo…_

_-entiendo que no quieras, después de todo aun soy como un desconocido para ti._

_-no digas eso –pidió la Mitarashi al ver en el rostro de su compañero un deje de tristeza- solo, déjame pensarlo ¿sí?_

_-no te pido que vivíamos juntos ni mucho menos, solo no quiero alejarme de ti._

Y allí se encontraba sola tirada en el sofá esperando que una buena escusa surgiera para negársele a Genma. Pensó en todas las posibles opciones, pero no hubo alguna que le fuera útil.

"cuatro años, aunque pensándolo bien no me vendría mal estar lejos de Kakashi por un tiempo"

…

No había tenido ganas de cenar, simplemente no tenía hambre. Se encontraba mirando hacia el techo como acostumbraba a hacerlo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar acerca de lo que había pasado entre Anko y el.

Pero para su desgracia todos esos pensamientos lo inclinaron a llegar a la conclusión de que había cometido demasiados errores durante el tiempo que estuvo al lado de la kunoichi.

¿Se arrepentía? Sí y mucho, pero conocía perfectamente a Anko, ella es demasiado terca como para aceptar volver a hablar con él , no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que pasaran los días y el enojo de la kunoichi disminuyera un poco.

Había sido un cobarde y lo aceptaba.

-¡¿De verdad?! Pero Anko, te extrañare demasiado.

-lo sé yo también te extrañaré pero…

-¿No crees que es algo precipitado? –Preguntó la Yuhi –mañana por la tarde te irás.

-lo sé, pero siento que debo de hacerlo.

-te irás con Genma entonces –asimiló la chica de los ojos rojos un tanto preocupada.

-me iré con algunos de los Jounins que se quedaran en la aldea de la lluvia solo eso, Genma y yo no planeamos vivir juntos ni mucho menos.

-está bien –contestó resignada la kunoichi –solo prométeme que regresarás sana y salva, no quiero volver a pasarme toda una semana en el hospital.

-no te preocupes Kurenai, regresare te lo prometo.

…

El día tan esperado pero a la vez tan temido por la Mitarashi llego, se encontraba diez minutos antes de partir en la entrada de konoha, no había conciliado el sueño aun le remordía la conciencia el saber si había tomado o no la decisión correcta, estaba corriendo un riesgo y lo sabía, pero era una decisión que ya había tomado.

Kurenai le dijo que no podría ir a despedirla porque saldría a otra misión, no podía evitar sentirse melancólica ante esta situación pues muy probablemente ya no vería a su amiga hasta dentro de cuatro largos años, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, claro después de lo sucedido con Orochimaru.

De un modo u otro se había abstenido de hacer viajes largos fuera de konoha, tal vez porque tenía miedo de alejarse de nueva cuenta de la aldea a la que tanto trabajo le costó readaptarse.

-"estaré bien, todo estará bien" –se dijo a sí misma, y es que necesitaba convencerse de ello pues las dudas y las mortificaciones no desaparecerían de manera fácil.

Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que necesitaba darse un tiempo y alejarse de todo lo que le recordara al Hatake, la última vez que se vieron fue la más dolorosa y difícil en su vida, en ese momento cuando ella lo besó por última vez se percató que lo amaba más de lo que se podía imaginar y lógicamente eso era un problema, si Kakashi fuese a pedirle perdón ella sería capaz de olvidar completamente todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

-Es hora de irnos –escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Genma ¿a qué horas llegaste? No te vi.

-no hace mucho ¿ya estas lista? –preguntó el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a la kunoichi.

Ella sonrió levemente o más bien de manera forzada, sentía una angustia en su pecho pero por otro lado en ese momento era lo más correcto para su bienestar.

Todos los Jounins se despedían de sus respectivas familias, algunas mujeres lloraban y contagiaban a sus hijos el llanto, otras simplemente abrazaban a su ser querido y le deseaban la mejor de las suertes.

Eran alrededor de siete Jounins los que estaban a punto de salir de las puertas de konoha, ella iba tomada de la mano de Genma y a pesar de ello no se sentía para nada reconfortada.

Los ninjas comenzaron a caminar en grupo hacia las puertas de la aldea pero a la vez volteaban a hacia atrás para terminar de despedirse de sus familias agitando sus manos .Anko por su parte no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, tal vez por intuición pero lo hizo a pesar de saber que nadie la estaba despidiendo, o al menos eso pensaba.

De pronto sintió como su corazón saltó de la impresión al ver a Kakashi recargado con los brazos cruzados en la pared de una casa cercana al lugar, él la veía directamente, solo a ella.

Anko un poco nerviosa no quiso detenerse para poder acercarse a él y saber cuál era el verdadero motivo para que estuviera presente justo cuando ella estaba a punto de irse ¿Qué era lo quería provocarle, arrepentimiento? ¿Quería que se arrepintiera de su ida a la aldea de la lluvia?

Inconscientemente Anko comenzó a alentar su paso hacia la salida, situación que no paso desapercibida por Genma quien al ver que su compañera estaba distraída volteando hacia la dirección contraria, sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto llamaba su atención.

Genma volteo hacia donde miraba la pelimorada, para darse cuenta que ella miraba justo hacia donde se encontraba Hatake Kakashi, sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que ellos siguieran mirándose de la manera tan indiscreta como lo estaban haciendo, por lo que decidió llamar ahora la atención de la kunoichi.

-¿estás segura de querer irte?, no pienso forzarte a nada.

Ella no pudo evitar verlo a la cara y a pesar de que ambos seguían tomados de la mano de manera abrupta sintió el impulso de soltarlo y correr al lado del peliplateado, deseaba deshacerse de ese maldito orgullo, quería decirle a ese peliplateado que sentía todo lo ocurrido y que lo amaba demasiado sin importar que Genma estuviese presente pero…

-¿y bien Anko? – el chico se detuvo obligando a la pelimorada a hacer lo mismo.

-yo…extrañaré konoha es solo eso, me es difícil dejar la aldea –su voz no se oía con seguridad y eso fue algo que Genma decidió guardarse para sí mismo.

-te entiendo, pero ya verás que el tiempo se irá rápido –contestó el Jounin mientras tomaba ahora de la cintura a la Mitarashi de forma posesiva.

Kakashi quien miraba de lejos sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir del coraje y de la impotencia de ver como Anko se atrevía a marcharse de la aldea al lado de Genma, por un momento llego a pensar que la chica tendría compasión de él y regresaría a su lado.

-cuando menos lo esperes habrán pasado esos cuatro años, ya lo verás –le aseguró el ninja al momento que las puertas de la aldea de la hoja se cerraron por completo

Todos los ninjas afiliados a konoha tomaron el sendero que los llevaría hacia su nuevo destino en completo silencio, pues los ninjas se encontraban invadidos por sentimientos encontrados al dejar su aldea natal y a su familia por un tiempo de cuatro largos años.

La pelimorada sonrió como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando no quería dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de alguien o algo y solo dijo para sus adentros – "espero en verdad que el tiempo se valla rápido… necesito olvidar"

* * *

TRANQUILOS! hay continuación, esa si se las dejo pendiente hasta el fin de semana, lo prometo

Ya saben que aprecio mucho sus comentarios porque me ayudan a seguir adelante con este proyecto

gracias por leerme y espero me acompañen en la continuación de esta historia:

==============¿como vivir sin ti?


End file.
